Bonita
by Blankaoru
Summary: ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que haya hecho? ¡Ambos tenemos el mismo sueño!... FINAL
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonita**_

Acto uno

El nuevo vecino.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

_Septiembre, 2011._

-¡Alto ahí, ladrón!-

Kenshin se dio vuelta lentamente hacia donde provenía la voz. Un muchacho de aspecto desaliñado le apuntaba con una varilla, quizá el mango de una escoba.

-Ya te vas a enterar que esta noche acaban tus fechorías.-

El muchacho no intentó atacar a Kenshin, pero si se sacó un silbato del pantalón. Lo iba a tocar cuando Kenshin lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! No soy un ladrón.

-¿Ah, no?

El chico puso una graciosa cara que Kenshin registró en alguna parte de su mente.

-No. Mira, tengo la llave de esta casa, y ese auto que ves ahí es mío. Acabo de hacer un largo viaje para llegar hasta aquí.-

-Entonces dígame el nombre de los dueños de esta casa y quien le dio la llave.-

-Kamishimoemón Sagara, su esposa Noriko, sus hijos Teruo y Sanosuke. Sanosuke es mi amigo y me dijo… bueno, el hecho es que me ha prestado la casa por una temporada.-

Kenshin se quedó mirando al muchacho y este finalmente bajó la varilla.

-Ya veo. Señor…?-

-Himura. Kenshin Himura.

-Señor Himura, seremos vecinos, pues vivo en la casa contigua a la suya. Tenga cuidado, pues anda un ladrón en el vecindario. Los vecinos nos hemos organizado para atraparlo.-

-Lo tendré en cuenta.-

Un silbato se escuchó a lo lejos y de manera intermitente. El chico dejó a Kenshin y salió corriendo.

-Se ve muy joven como para enfrentarse a un ladrón. Lo mejor será ver en qué puedo apoyar.- se dijo Kenshin, y lo siguió.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Megumi encontró al ladrón en su patio y rápidamente dio aviso. Dos vecinos entraron a su casa y en eso llegó Kaoru.

-Quédate afuera. Avísanos si lo ves. Nosotros inspeccionaremos el patio de la señorita Takani.

Kaoru empuñó su mango de madera de escoba y se quedó delante de la casa, en la calle. El ladrón apareció ante sus ojos y Kaoru sintió sus piernas paralizarse. Se obligó a moverse.

-¡Deténgase!-

El ladrón se le acercó y Kaoru le dio con el palo en la cabeza. El tipo quedó aturdido apenas unos segundos y le mandó un puñetazo en el rostro. Kaoru cayó al suelo y se incorporó para abalanzarse sobre el sujeto, pero sus fuerzas no eran equivalentes y terminó de un empujón en el suelo.

Sintió dolor en el brazo, pero no le importó. Ese ladrón se había llevado días atrás algo muy importante de su casa. Kaoru se levantó y en eso apareció el señor Himura que de dos puñetazos mandó al ladrón al suelo.

Los vecinos y la señorita Takani salieron para reducir al hombre y de ese modo entregarlo a la policía.

-¿Estás bien?-

Kaoru miró a Kenshin.

-Creo que sí. Me corté el brazo al caer, pero estaré bien.-

-Kaoru, gracias por detenerlo.- dijo Megumi, la bella vecina.- Gracias a ti ese sujeto estará tras las rejas.-

Megumi miró de reojo a Kenshin y le gustó lo que vio.

-¿Usted es nuevo aquí?-

-Si. Algo así.-

-Me alegro.- dijo la mujer antes de meterse a su casa con una sensual caminata que Kenshin ignoró al preocuparse de Kaoru y su brazo.

-Vamos a mi auto, muchacho. Ahí tengo un botiquín y puedo ayudarte con la cortada.-

-Yo puedo hacerlo a solas en mi casa.- repuso.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia sus hogares.

-Asi que te llamas Kaoru.

-Kamiya Kaoru.-

A Kenshin le gustaba escuchar la voz de Kaoru. Hablaba en un tono bajo muy bonito, casi como si le estuviera contando secretos. Era un muchacho extraño.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?-

-No, para nada. Estaré bien.- dijo el chico.-Gracias de todos modos.-

Kaoru se metió a su casa y Kenshin a la suya.

Al acostarse, pensó en sus aventuras del día y recordó a la vecina Megumi.

-Ella es precisamente el tipo de persona que que debo evitar. Qué bueno que es Kaoru quien vive al lado de mi casa y no esa mujer.-

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Kenshin había dormido pésimo y su rostro lo evidenciaba. Marcadas ojeras sombreaban la piel bajo sus ojos, y sus párpados se notaban hinchados. Parecía un fantasma por culpa de su piel pálida, y el cabello rojo le daba un aspecto más irreal. Para rematar, el color de sus ojos era aún más poco común: Violeta.

Suspiró con fastidio en su camino hacia la cocina. Por suerte era sábado y podría intentar dormir otro rato. Pensaba en eso mientras sacaba un poco de leche de una caja cuando empezó el golpeteo.

Al principio no le dio importancia, pero a los dos minutos sentía que se volvería loco. A los cinco, decidido y de mal humor, salió a enfrentar a quien sea que le estuviera haciendo el desayuno imposible.

Descubrió, en la casa del lado, al muchacho jugando con un martillo y unos clavos en el frontis. Estaba haciendo algo con madera, al parecer.

-Oye, chico, ¿podrías parar un rato?

Kaoru dejó sus labores y miró hacia la calle. Por sobre la rejita, un sujeto de aspecto extraño le estaba hablando. Sonriendo, reconoció a su nuevo vecino y se acercó hacia él, porque no le había entendido.

-¿Me hablaba, señor Himura? Buenos días.-

Kenshin con sorpresa vio ante él una muchacha que al parecer, le había sacado la ropa a su padre para vestirse ese día. Camisa leñadora a cuadros, pantalones holgados y una gorra de béisbol. Contra lo que uno podría pensar al ver su aspecto, la muchacha no era amanerada, ni usaba un todo duro para hablar. Era simplemente una chica en ropa de caballero. ¿Acaso ella era Kaoru?

Habria jurado la noche anterior que… bueno, venía cansado y estaba oscuro. Con esa ropa cualquiera se confundiría. Ya no la quería regañar por el martillo, porque no le gustaba amedrentar chicas, a pesar de que esa raza lo tenía sufriendo una decepción del porte de la torre de Tokio.

-Te… digo, buenos días, er… el brazo…?

-Lo he limpiado y vendado. Estoy bien, gracias.

Kenshin pasó saliva, incómodo. Decididamente era una chica.

-Te decía que… hem… si pudieras parar con el martillo.-

-Oh, ya veo. Lamento si lo he molestado. Pero he terminado con el martillo, señor, precisamente en este momento. Sólo que ahora sigo con el taladro.-

Kaoru se quedó mirando a su vecino. Era muy llamativo con ese pelo y esos ojos. El vecino resopló.

-¿Y no puedes hacer eso más tarde?

-No. Más tarde llega mi padre y he de atenderlo.

La chiquilla tenía algo de refrescante, tal vez por el hecho de no parecer una, al menos en ese momento. Kenshin se relajó, olvidando que quería irse a dormir.

-¿Y qué haces?

-Un cerco para las flores del jardín. Mi perro tiende a escarbar allí.-

¿Un perro? Genial. Esos animales ladraban cuando uno más quería paz. A Kenshin no le hizo gracia.

-Tardaré unos treinta minutos en instalar el cerco, y no estoy segura de que no vuelva a usar el martillo. Pero si le puedo prometer que después de eso yo no haré más ruido.

-Hagamos una cosa.- dijo Kenshin repentinamente animado.- Yo te ayudo a instalar esa cosa que hiciste y luego me voy a dormir. Entre dos terminaremos más rápido.

La chica pareció dudar por unos momentos. Realmente estaba sopesando la oferta. Kenshin adivinó un brillo de desconfianza en sus ojos, pero ella finalmente aceptó tras suspirar y abrir la puerta

-Venga. ¿Realmente viene a quedarse?.-

-Estoy de vacaciones por un mes. Me siento… cansado.- dijo Kenshin siguiéndola. Notó sus hombros estrechos y que al parecer, había una melena encerrada bajo la gorra.

-Mis vacaciones de verano terminaron hace unos días. Veamos... usted tómelo de allá.- indicó Kaoru, tomando ella un extremo del cerco. Entonces Kenshin pudo ver que el trabajo de madera era simplemente… muy lindo.

-¿Realmente hiciste esto tú sola?.-

-Me gusta hacer cosas.- dijo ella mientras ubicaba el cerco en posición. Kenshin pudo admirar un jardín lleno de plantas y flores. Había un lugar donde había tierra suelta.

-Apuesto que ahí escarbó tu perro.

-Si. Sacó un rosal completo. Espero que al menos esto la detenga.-

-¿Es hembra? ¿Dónde está?-

-En el veterinario. La he llevado a esterilizar. Se llama "Negura" (Negra) y me la devuelven esta tarde.

-¿"Negura"? Qué nombre tan raro.

-Es español. Significa negrita.-

-Ya veo.-

Un gato apareció en escena, y se fue a restregar contra Kenshin.

-¿Este animal también es tuyo?-

-Es gata. Se llama Kirara.

-Creo que había un personaje de animé con ese nombre.

-Así es. Ahora, ayúdeme a mover un poco hacia atrás.

Kenshin siguió las indicaciones de Kaoru, escuchando a la vez el ronroneo de la gata.

-¿Vives aquí hace mucho tiempo?-

-De toda la vida, señor Himura… -

-Te ves muy joven. Debes vivir con tus padres.-

-Sólo con mi padre. Mi madre falleció para el gran terremoto de marzo.-

-Realmente lo siento mucho.-

-Yo también.- dijo Kaoru empezando a manejar el martillo para fijar el cerco a unas estacas que tenía enterradas.- La extraño muchísimo, pero he comprendido que el tiempo no vuelve atrás. Mi madre fue muy buena y estoy agradecida de haber nacido de ella. Soy afortunada.-

Kaoru no hablaba con autocompasión y Kenshin adivinó que tampoco quería palabras de consuelo. Necesitaba retribuir su actitud contándole algo personal.

-Ya lo creo que lo eres. Yo tuve a mis padres conmigo hasta los ocho años. Fallecieron en un accidente. Supongo que con respecto a los padres, uno nunca deja de amarlos. Aún ahora, a mis veintiocho, daría lo que fuera por un abrazo de ellos.

Kaoru miró de reojo a Kenshin. No la miraba al hablar, y mantenía la vista baja. Era un hombre agradable. Ella sentía que le hablaba con el corazón y eso se agradecía.

-Establecimos que yo he vivido aquí. ¿Y usted?-

-Vivo en la capital, en un departamento, pero… he debido tomarme un descanso y un amigo me ofreció esta casa. La venden sus padres y mientras aparece un comprador… el asunto es que he manejado todo el día de ayer.-

-Pero la capital está muy lejos… -

-Quería tener tranquilidad, aunque no sabía que a las muchachas de por aquí les gustaba martillear temprano.

Kaoru se puso las manos en la cintura. Se veía graciosa con el martillo en su actitud de mamá que regaña al hijo.

-Señor Himura, son las once de la mañana. A mí me parece bastante tarde, y una hora bien decente para meter ruido en sábado.

Kaoru dio el martillazo final y como prometió, usó un taladro para hacer un par de perforaciones. Luego fijó la cerca y concluyó el trabajo. Kenshin ni se dio cuenta de cómo lo hizo.

-Listo, puede usted ir a dormir tranquilo.- dijo Kaoru.- Ya no lo molestaré. Agradezco mucho su ayuda.-

¿Dormir? A Kenshin se le había pasado por completo el sueño mirando las flores que protegería la cerca.

-No sé si pueda.- murmuró. Kaoru entonces estiró su mano hacia un naranjo y le sacó algunas hojas.

-Esto puede ayudarlo a dormir. Sólo tómelo con leche. ¿Tiene usted? Puedo convidarle.-

La joven se metió a la casa y salió con un vaso de leche caliente y las hojas dentro.

-Aquí tiene. Sólo bebala. Dormirá como un oso panda.

Al mirar el vaso, Kenshin reparó por primera vez en su propio aspecto desaliñado. Sin peinar, con el pijama y la bata, debía parecer un loco. Se lo comentó a Kaoru.

-Pues se parece más usted al sombrerero, de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. En la versión de Tim Burton, su cabello… luce como el suyo ahora.

Kaoru soltó una risita y sin querer se la contagió a Kenshin. Era muy tierna. Kenshin pensó despedirse con algún piropo, pero de alguna manera no le pareció apropiado.

-Muchas gracias por la leche. Y todo lo demás.- agregó luego de un titubeo. Kaoru lo acompañó a la calle y él caminó unos pasos hasta la entrada de su casa.

Ya dentro tomó la leche y luego durmió como un oso panda hasta la tarde.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Kaoru quedó contenta tras conocer a su nuevo vecino por un mes, y atendió a su querido padre con una sonrisa. Le habló de la escuela, de sus calificaciones y los profesores. Kojiro, su padre, le acarició una mejilla.

-Eres una buena hija. Tu madre debe estar orgullosa de ti.-

El padre de Kaoru se tendió a dormir y ella se decidió comer una sandía. A pesar del calor que hacía, no se quitaba la camisa, ni la camiseta bajo esta. Sólo se arremangó los pantalones y se quitó los zapatos. De tanto en tanto, escupía las pepitas de la fruta hacia el patio, mirando el cerco que había instalado.

Kenshin regresó más tarde a devolverle el vaso, pero fue su padre quien lo atendió. Kojiro entró a la casa con una gran sonrisa.

-Parece ser que impresionaste al nuevo con algo. Te dejó muchos saludos.

Kaoru, que hacía una tarea, sonrió.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

El lunes de madrugada, Kojiro se despidió de su hija. Iba a la ciudad a trabajar y se quedaría allí toda la semana. Kaoru odiaba los lunes, porque la alejaba de su padre. Después de la escuela, se fue caminando lentamente hacia su casa, con las manos en los bolsillos. Odiaba estar sola. Odiaba tener que estar en una casa sola… y a la vez, odiaba necesitar de esa soledad para sentirse segura.

-Soy un manojo de contradicciones.- se dijo.

Negura y Kirara salieron a su encuentro cuando apareció en la puerta. Estaba abriendo para entrar cuando apareció Kenshin.

-Hola, señorita Kaoru.-

A Kaoru hacía tiempo que nadie la trataba de señorita y se sintió un poco extraña. Saludó a Kenshin con amabilidad para disimular su turbación y desvió la mirada.

Kenshin reparó en su ropa de escuela, por lo menos una talla más grande que ella. El cabello tomado en un moño tampoco ayudaba mucho para verla más bonita que cuando la conoció.

-Dime… me han dicho que el mar queda cerca de por aquí. Pero no sé por dónde ir. ¿Me puedes indicar?-

-Queda a media hora en bicicleta. Si va caminando es mucho más. Tiene que ir hacia allá desde la esquina y luego… - Kaoru se enredó con su explicación.- Creo que mejor le dibujo un mapa.-

-Estaría muy bien. Mientras, puedo ir a ver si mi amigo me dejó alguna bicicleta en casa.-

Kaoru puso su mochila en el suelo y hurgó en ella hasta sacar un block y un lápiz. Estaba haciendo un mapa cuando apareció Kenshin con una bicicleta vieja, cuyas ruedas de rayos oxidados estaban completamente sin aire.

-Esto es un verdadero problema.- dijo Kaoru.- Hay que llevarlas a reparación o usted no podrá salir a pasear… aunque puede ir en su auto.-

-No lo sé. La idea era aprovechar de ejercitarme un poco.- dijo Kenshin mirando la bicicleta.-Creo la llevaré a reparaciones y ya mañana iré a la playa.-

Animada por un extraño impulso, Kaoru dijo con cierta timidez:

-Le puedo prestar la bicicleta de mi padre.-

-¿De verdad? Pero si apenas me conoces.-

-Usted parece un buen señor. Eso es todo.- dijo Kaoru sintiendo que los colores se le iban a la cara. Disimuló metiéndose a la casa para sacar la bicicleta. Al salir con ella, Kenshin examinó el vehículo.

-Es una buena bicicleta, en verdad.-

-Es ideal para ir a la playa. Ya he paseado en ella antes.-

-¿Y no te gustaría acompañarme? Creo que serías una buena guía turística. Pregúntale a tu papá si puedes venir y dile que si quiere, venga él también.-

Kaoru no quiso decirle a Kenshin que su padre no estaba con ella en toda la semana.

-No… no pasa nada. Él llega más tarde y… sólo debo cambiarme ropa y sacar mi bicicleta.

Kaoru apareció con un vestuario diferente, pero todo en una línea muy masculina y holgada. Kenshin se empezó a preguntar si ella no sería medio "rara". Como sea, ese problema era de ella, no de él. La joven se enrolló el cabello bajo la gorra de béisbol y se montó en su bicicleta, mientras Kenshin hizo lo propio y trató de guiar la bicicleta descompuesta, pero el estado de sus ruedas no le dejó avanzar. Entonces, como si no pesara nada, y haciendo uso de un extraordinario equilibrio, Kenshin se acomodó la bicicleta al hombro y avanzaron.

Primero, dejaron la bicicleta en la reparadora, donde les dijeron que estaría lista al día siguiente. Entonces Kenshin y Kaoru pedalearon hacia la playa. Llegaron muy cansados, pero Kenshin le compró refrescos y la invitó a comer. Luego Kaoru lo guió a los lugares bonitos.

-Allá hay una cueva, pero podemos venir a verla otro día.- dijo la muchacha.- Porque adentro es húmedo, hace frío, y al otro lado hay un lugar bellísimo que vale la pena ver.

-Muy bien. Otro día me parece bien. Me gustaría ahora sólo caminar por la playa.- respondió Kenshin, pensando que las cuevas eran oscuras.

Aparcaron las bicicletas en un lugar habilitado para ellas y se quitaron los zapatos. Se mojaron los pies y Kenshin se relajó al punto de tener un momento feliz. Kaoru caminaba a su lado sin decir nada, sólo escuchando el sonido de las olas del mar.

-El sábado fue el día de mi matrimonio. Y hoy comenzaba mi luna de miel.- dijo Kenshin de la nada, contemplando las aguas.

-Vaya. Veo que está muy lejos de ello.-

Sonriendo, Kenshin sintió el viento revolverle el cabello.

-Es una larga historia, pero básicamente, mi novia rompió el compromiso. Pensé que estos días me sentiría peor, pero tú has ayudado a que no sea así.-

Kaoru no dijo nada y permanecieron en silencio un rato. Tomaron las bicicletas y regresaron a sus casas.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Al día siguiente, Kaoru regresó de la escuela un poco más animada. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando se apareció el señor Himura y la invitó a la playa a ver las cuevas. La joven aceptó encantada y luego de verificar que sus animales tuvieran agua, se vistió con calma y se metió el cabello dentro de la gorra.

Pasaron una agradable tarde explorando las cuevas con una potente linterna y regresaron al anochecer.

A Kenshin le agradaba Kaoru, realmente. Era muy refrescante. No era coqueta, incluso se le olvidaba que era una chica. ¡Adoraba eso de ella! Sabía estarse callada cuando él no quería hablar, se sabía unos chistes muy graciosos y otros rematadamente picantes, que lo hacían reír hasta perder las fuerzas. Sin duda quería pedirle seriamente que lo aceptara como amigo.

Pensaba en eso cuando la fue a ver al día siguiente.

-Hoy tengo que pasear a Negura, o se estresa y hace destrozos en el patio.- dijo Kaoru.- Podemos ir por ahí, pero tengo que regresar temprano para pasearla.-

-Pues vamos a pasearla entre los dos y así conozco el barrio.- dijo Kenshin muy animado. Rato después se atrevió a preguntar:- ¿Qué raza es tu perrita?-

-Labrador. Es muy inquieta, y por eso debe llevar esa pantalla en la cabeza, para no sacarse los puntos de la esterilización.-

-Se ve muy graciosa con esa cosa... ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Collar Isabelino. Cuando le quiten los puntos dejará de usarlo.-

Kenshin nunca tuvo una mascota, y miraba a Kaoru pasear a la suya con cierta curiosidad. ¿Realmente dos razas tan distintas podían entenderse y ser amigos? ¿Humanos y canes? La tía que lo crió nunca le dejó tener un perrito.

Un muchacho de unos once años apareció corriendo ante ellos.

-Kaoru, mi madre pregunta si vendrás mañana en la tarde.

-Desde luego, Yahiko, pero repasa lo que vimos la semana pasada, que perdemos tiempo cuando debemos ver todo de nuevo.- dijo la chica un tanto severa.

-Hum… estás cada día más feíta.- dijo el chiquillo dándose a la fuga. Kaoru ni se inmutó y sonriendo, se dedicó a enseñarle a Kenshin las calles.

-Por acá llegamos al parque donde juegan los niños. Nosotros vamos más allá, donde no hay nada y es ahí donde le encanta correr a Negura.

Kaoru soltó a su perra y lanzó una pelota de tenis para que corriera a buscarla. En eso apareció una mujer muy bonita, Megumi. Al parecer, venía del trabajo, con un delantal blanco en el brazo.

Se les acercó apenas distinguió a Kenshin.

-Veo que nos volvemos a encontrar.-

Megumi tenía un gran parecido físico con Tomoe, la prometida que canceló su matrimonio. Kenshin pensó un poco en eso y la saludó con cortesía, buscando a Kaoru con la mirada para ver si lo ayudaba a librarse de esa situación. La encontró a su lado, pero pendiente de su perro.

-¿Te gusta hacerla de niñero?-

-¿Qué? No la entiendo.

-Kaoru es apenas una mocosa.- dijo la mujer.- Una mocosa muy desaliñada, como se podrá haber dado cuenta.

El comentario que podría haber enfadado a cualquier muchacha de su edad, a Kaoru le dio lo mismo.

-Me llamo Megumi. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?-

-Kenshin.

-Es un nombre muy bonito.- repuso la mujer.- Debes ser nuevo en el vecindario.-

-Así es. Vengo por unos días. Luego me marcharé.-

Negura regresó con la pelota en el hocico hasta Kaoru, que le acarició la cabeza y le regaló un bocado que traía en el bolsillo. Luego lanzó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Corre, Negura!-

La perra hizo caso y Kaoru se encontró con Megumi invitando a Kenshin a una fiesta.

-Estaré de cumpleaños la semana próxima y quiero festejarme. Quedas invitado, serás mi invitado de honor.

-Oro… no sé qué decir.-

Kaoru dio un respingo ante el "oro" de Kenshin. Qué palabra tan graciosa.

-Pues di que si y asunto arreglado.-

-Usted apenas me conoce, Megumi.

-Y podríamos conocernos a fondo si quisieras.-

De pronto, a Kenshin le llegó la inspiración.

-Lo lamento, Megumi, pero soy un hombre comprometido. Asi que…

-Pues trae a tu novia contigo.- dijo Megumi.- No soy celosa. Dile a Kaoru que te señale mi casa si no sabes cómo llegar. Kaoru, querida, te invitaría, pero ya sabes que esas fiestas son cosa de gente adulta. No puedes venir.-

-No pasa nada.- dijo Kaoru divisando a su perra corriendo hacia ella a todo lo que daba. La joven se movió un poco cerca de Megumi.- No me apura tener un cúmulo de años como usted. Aun puedo llevar mi vida con calma.

Forzadamente, Megumi sonrió y se despidió de Kenshin a la usanza latina, besándole una mejilla peligrosamente cerca de la boca. Kaoru recibió la pelota de Negura y le regaló un nuevo bocado, antes de lanzar la pelota un poco más cerca esta vez. Kenshin se sentó a observar a la joven, para relajarse.

-Megumi no es agradable contigo.-

-No importa.- repuso Kaoru sentándose junto a él y recibiendo una vez más la pelota de Negura. Entonces, le quitó el collar isabelino y le mostró un bocado.- Si ella fuera más agradable conmigo, me daría un tremendo cargo de conciencia hacer esto: Negura, ve a buscar el otro bocado, está hacia allá.-

Kenshin no entendió sus palabras hasta que vio a Negura salir disparada hacia Megumi, que ya iba como a una cuadra de distancia. La labradora negra se abalanzó sobre la mujer y cuando la tuvo en el suelo, con su nariz la olfateo por completo hasta que encontró su bocado dentro de uno de los bolsillos del delantal que portaba. Kaoru se apretó el estómago de la risa y Kenshin… no estaba seguro sobre qué actitud tomar.

Megumi se puso de pie muy digna y salió corriendo hacia su casa. Negura regresó junto a Kaoru para seguir jugando y Kenshin, finalmente, pudo entregarse al relajo.

-Eres terrible, Kaoru.- dijo cuando acabó de carcajearse.

-No lo soy.- dijo la chica lanzando la pelota nuevamente.- Esa Megumi me debe varios malos ratos que yo no merecí. Podemos llevar la fiesta en paz, pero yo no puedo permitir que se burle de mi persona, por ser menor de edad.-

-¿Y cuántos años tienes? –

-Diecisiete, cumplidos en Julio. No es tan poco. Digo, el próximo año cumplo mis dieciocho.-

Kaoru suspiró con resignación sin darse cuenta. A Kenshin le pareció que cumplir años no le agradaba.

-Dieciocho el próximo año, no eres tan menor. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a lo de Megumi?-

-No puedo ir a meterme a su casa. Ella y yo… estamos enemistadas realmente. Bueno, tal vez, en su lugar yo sería igual conmigo.- reflexionó la chica, dejando a Kenshin muy confundido.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

El jueves Kaoru decidió preguntarle a su padre cuando volviera, si podía invitar a Kenshin a la casa en la semana. Kaoru estaba contenta con su compañía y el viernes, pusieron un aro de básquetbol en un poste de luz y se enfrascaron en una lucha de básquetbol con Yahiko que los acompañaba.

Dejaron de jugar un momento porque venían varios muchachos, seguramente de un partido de béisbol por sus atuendos. Entonces Kenshin, por primera vez pudo notar un gesto de Kaoru que le llamó la atención.

La chica bajó la mirada, encogió los hombros y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Fue algo muy rápido que apenas pudo ver, pero le quedó dando vueltas.

Siguieron jugando hasta que se escondió el sol.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Usualmente, cuando Kaoru estaba dentro de su casa, usaba ropa bastante más ligera que en la calle y se soltaba el cabello. Ese día se puso un vestido veraniego y se dejó el largo cabello suelto para relajarse.

-Padre.- dijo Kaoru durante el almuerzo.-Hay un nuevo vecino, y ha sido amable conmigo. Parece una buena persona y me gustaría que me dieras tu permiso para que venga a la casa.-

-¿No será de casualidad el pelirrojo del vaso?

-Sí, padre, él mismo. Quiere ser mi amigo.-

Kojiro miró a su hija con preocupación.

-No conoces a ese hombre, querida. No puede venir a encerrarse a esta casa contigo.

-Papito, es una persona buena. El lunes hemos ido a la playa y se ha portado bien.

-¡Lo acompañaste a la playa! ¿¡Y con qué permiso!-

Kaoru retrocedió un poco al ver a su padre enfadar.

-Yo… tuve que decidir rápido… -

-¡Es que no te basta una vez!-

-El señor Himura es diferente…

-¡No puedes ser tan confiada! ¡No me vengas a decir que ese hombre quiere ser tu amigo y nada más! ¿O acaso te gustó que ese otro te manoseara?-

Las lágrimas llegaron como un torrente a los ojos de la muchacha.

-¡No! ¡No me gustó, y no fue mi culpa! ¡Si tú realmente te preocuparas de estar conmigo y me cuidaras, eso nunca hubiera pasado! ¡Pero por más que te lo he pedido, no quieres dejar tu trabajo!

-¡No lo voy a hacer porque la situación es muy difícil y no hay trabajos en esta zona! El terremoto... -

-Entonces llévame contigo.-

-Tú no entiendes.-

-¡No, no lo entiendo, no puedo comprenderlo y no quiero entenderlo para no ser como tú, que cambias tus afectos por unos yenes!- dijo la chica. Kojiro le dio una bofetada y la joven no lo soportó más. Tomó una camisa que dejó sobre una silla y salió corriendo de allí. Se montó en una bicicleta y desapareció.

Preocupado, Kenshin, que había escuchado los gritos desde su patio, decidió seguirla.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Tras pedalear con todas sus fuerzas, Kaoru llegó en poco tiempo las cuevas de la playa. Usualmente muy poca gente iba por ese lugar y la joven atravesó una cueva sin esfuerzo. Al llegar al bosquecito del otro lado, dejó la bicicleta en el suelo y comenzó a caminar sin saber a donde quería llegar. Sus pasos fueron erráticos y finalmente se dejó car en la arena, para golpearla con los puños mientras dejaba escapar uno que otro grito de frustración y rabia.

-Si tú estuvieras, yo no me sentiría tan sola.- dijo pensando en su mamá. Y en eso, Kenshin se arrodilló a su lado.

Trató de abrazarla, pero ella retrocedió. Kenshin hizo un nuevo intento y ella se movió sin mirarlo a la cara tras reparar en su vestido ligero y la camisa abierta. Kenshin con cuidado la atrajo hacia él por tercera vez y ella dejó de luchar cuando la encerró en sus brazos.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Fin acto uno

El nuevo vecino

Agosto 15, 2011

Notas de Autora.

Hola!

Hace tiempo quería escribir un cuento por mi aniversario en esta página. Creo que ya son 8 años, pues empecé un 14 de Agosto del 2003. Entonces escribía donde podía, y mi vida era bien desastre.

Este fanfic hasta el momento cuenta con 4 capítulos y se está acercando al final. Está escrito casi en su totalidad, y subiré un capítulo por semana. De ese modo, no interferirá con Prisionera cuando siga actualizándola.

Actualmente estoy con mucho trabajo y con un viejo problema en los hombros, por mis tendones. Debo reconocer que hace muchos años no me molestaban, y ahora lo hacen en un mal momento, pleno invierno y cuando mi trabajo es más fuerte. Pero estoy segura que todo irá bien ahora que he crecido, tengo recursos, y he podido conseguir un buen doctor. (Antes no me vi ese problema precisamente por falta de atención, tiempo y dinero)

Pero hablemos del fic. Yo estoy fascinada escribiéndolo. Kenshin y Kaoru tienen como siempre sus once años de diferencia, y ella va a la escuela. Él es un adulto y ese hecho será determinante más adelante. También conoceremos como fue que Kenshin no asistió a su matrimonio y tuvo que escapar a un lugar distante. Incluso hay una canción, no es tan fácil componerlas. Adoraría saber tocar un instrumento para darle ritmo.

Es una historia tranquila, sin villanos, sin luchas de espadas ni vidas pasadas. Creo que en ese sentido, es más parecido al fic "En tu Corazón". Hay bastantes sentimientos y momentos graciosos, y otros más de pena. De todos modos, espero que les guste.

Posiblemente notarán que Kaoru parece un muchacho, amo esas historias, pero en este caso, no es que ella tenga las habilidades de uno o la sagacidad. El próximo episodio parte explicando este hecho, aunque hay pistas que ya se dieron en este. Y a futuro, ese hecho será un problema entre ellos.

Otra cosa, es algo loco, y absolutamente infantil, pero... ¡No pude resistirme! Hice un facebook a nombre de Kamiya Kaoru. Tiene una foto de una japonesita en un kimono morado... y... pues bueno, se supone que ella irá contando cuando conoce a Kenshin y esas cosas del manga original y verdadero. Por ahora, el muro está abierto.

Hasta la próxima semana!

Blankiss


	2. El forastero en casa

_**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, menos algunos de sus personajes. Sólo los tomo para crear historias con ellos que puedan entretener, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Bonita**_

Acto dos

El forastero en casa

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Kenshin no servía para estar de ocioso, asi que dedicó el sábado a limpiar su casa. No había mucho que hacer, pero si mucha ropa que lavar y en eso se entretuvo, ya que por más que intentó hacer partir la lavadora de la casa, no pudo. Tuvo que lavar a mano sus prendas y luego, salió al patio a tenderlas.

Tener una casa era algo muy cómodo, pensó mientras estrujaba y tendía su ropa. Podía tener un jardín, un perrito, y dormía por la noche sin escuchar a sus vecinos del lado, o sin enterarse de cuando alguien iba al baño y jalaba la cadena. La casa de los padres de Sanosuke, su amigo era un poco dos veces más grande que su departamento, y tenía más dormitorios. Sabía que el señor Kamishimoemón estaba buscando un comprador para ese sitio y Kenshin pensó que le gustaría un lugar como ese.

Acabó de tender y Kirara, la gatita, se le apareció caminando con elegancia y equilibrio sobre la cerca que separaba su patio del de Kaoru. Se quedó pensando en la chica cuando escuchó los gritos. Al parecer la puerta de casa más grande que daba a su sitio estaba abierta. Escuchó claramente al padre de Kaoru diciendo algo de un manoseo y como ella, ofendida, le reprendía por el poco tiempo que le dedicaba. Se le apretó el corazón cuando escuchó un golpe y más cuando Kaoru salió corriendo a la calle.

La siguió en su auto. Lo hubiera hecho en su bicicleta pero no estaba seguro del estado en que la encontraría. Ni siquiera entendía por qué sentía esa necesidad de inmiscuirse en su vida: Tal vez era porque Kaoru le brindó una amistad sincera en ese lugar donde estaba de paso. Era alguien especial. Una mujer que no lo perseguiría para tener una relación con él, o una que le coquetearía abiertamente. Ella simplemente… era ella y eso a él le gustaba.

A Kenshin le daba miedo la oscuridad. Era una de esos traumas de niño, de una vez que una tía lo encerró en un armario todo un día por hacer una travesura, después de la muerte de sus padres. Después de eso, el niño no pudo dormir más con las luces apagadas de la habitación. Aún ahora Kenshin precisaba de una lamparita para eso. El problema que se le presentaba es que tenía que atravesar un túnel oscuro si quería llegar hasta el lugar donde estaba seguro, se encontraba Kaoru. Y solo.

Respiró profundo y corrió hacia donde estaba la luz. En cuestión de segundos todo había terminado.

Al otro lado, Kaoru rabiaba y golpeaba la arena con absoluta frustración.

Brindarle un abrazo fue más un gesto de instinto, para calmarla. No contaba con que ella no quisiera ser consolada. Ella se soltó de su agarre las dos primeras veces y luego, por alguna razón, la muchacha quiso cerrarse hasta el cuello de la camisa. Esa ocasión la aprovechó Kenshin para abrazarla y esta vez, si bien ella luchó un poco, se rindió a los pocos minutos.

-Tranquila… ya pasará.-

-No, no va a pasar porque siempre es lo mismo. Siempre me deja sola en casa y luego me echa la culpa a mí de lo que pasa. Pero él es el papá, él es el que debería protegerme… él debería llegar a casa todos los días… y él debería estar aquí consolándome.-

Kenshin acarició el largo cabello de Kaoru, notando lo negro que era. Se preguntó cómo lo metía bajo la gorra de béisbol.

-Kaoru, eres muy joven aún, y hay muchas cosas que no entiendes. Estoy seguro de que tu padre tiene una buena razón para eso.-

-No la tiene. Pensé que después de lo de mamá seríamos más unidos, pero no le intereso. A veces pienso que le molesta hacer el viaje hasta aquí para verme.

Suspirando, Kenshin la separó un poco de sí para mirarla a la cara.

-Cálmate y cuando regreses a casa, hablas con él. Pero no te exaltes.

-No quiero hablar con él ni verlo nunca más.-

Kenshin sonrió. Con el ceño fruncido y las lágrimas marcadas en las mejillas, Kaoru tenía algo tierno. Bueno, era muy joven. Quizá era la cara de niña aún.

-Tienes el pelo muy largo. Es una sorpresa. Pensé que lo llevabas mucho más corto. Es bastante lindo.

Kaoru se tensó un poco.

-Tal vez lo sea.-

-Enmarca muy bien tu rostro. Eres muy bonita.-

Esta vez Kenshin pudo notar la tensión absoluta de Kaoru e incluso sintió que quería soltarse. Él no entendió nada y no quiso liberarla para tenerla quieta y poder dialogar.

-¿Dije algo malo?

Kaoru no respondió, pero forcejeó para salir de allí. Kenshin apretó los brazos, un poco molesto.

-¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa o huirás como una niña?-

-Soy una niña, ¿lo olvida?- dijo la joven, poniéndose ambos de pie.- Suélteme.-

Kaoru sintió que una de sus sandalias quedaba mal puesta y perdió el equilibrio. A su vez, Kenshin cayó sobre ella y cuando ella tuvo conciencia de su cuerpo bajo el hombre, se desesperó al punto que comenzó a llorar y gemir como un animal herido. Asustado, Kenshin se retiró rápidamente y la joven se abrazó a sí misma, escondiendo el rostro entre las rodillas al encoger las piernas.

Kenshin esta vez no trató de tocarla, consternado.

-¿Acaso alguien te ha hecho daño, Kaoru?-

La joven solo movió la cabeza como un "sí" Kenshin se acercó un poco más hasta sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué cosa?-

Kaoru visualizó claramente, como cada día desde lo sucedido, todo lo que pasó. Pero no pudo contarle a Kenshin su historia.

-Yo te contaré algo mío, a cambio de que me cuentes lo tuyo. No es necesario que lo hagas hoy, pero me gustaría saberlo para no meter la pata a futuro.

El llanto de Kaoru cesó en intensidad y le prestó atención.

-Fíjate que yo iba a casarme. Eso ya lo sabes. Pero no los detalles escabrosos que me tienen muy avergonzado. Mi prometida se llamaba Tomoe, es modelo de catálogo de ropa interior. Una belleza, coqueta, maravillosa. Es de estas mujeres que aún recién levantadas y despeinadas se ven bonitas. Pues bien, nos hicimos novios cuando yo tenía tu edad y decidimos casarnos ahora que su trabajo es estable, asi que vimos todo el asunto del banquete, la ropa, los anillos, todo lo del matrimonio. Incluso yo estaba ahorrando para comprar un departamento más grande que el mío, pensando en la familia que formaría con ella. Vendí mi departamento de soltero, lo entregué hace tres semanas y estaba viviendo con Sanosuke, mi amigo. Entonces nos fuimos una noche de copas, y decidí hacer una visita sorpresa a mi novia. La sorpresa me la llevé yo cuando la encontré con un tipo que después me enteré, era el amor de su vida. Traían poca ropa… yo no sé en qué pensaba Tomoe queriendo casarse y a la vez, teniendo una relación paralela.

La pelea afuera del departamento de ella fue muy grande, incluso Tomoe gritó, cuando aparecieron sus vecinos, que… pues… que mis cualidades amatorias dejaban mucho que desear y que por eso ella tenía a su novio que era mejor. Dijo que yo era poco atractivo, que no era el tipo de hombre que tiene porte para presentar a las amigas, y que qué bueno que la había descubierto, porque le daba pena dejarme sabiendo que ella era lo mejorcito que yo tendría alguna vez.

Asi que, mi amigo Sano me sacó de allí antes de que yo matara a esa arpía, y me dio las llaves de su casa de infancia para descansar, aprovechando que sus padres están en otro sitio mientras la venden y que yo… de todos modos me tomaría estos días para la luna de miel.-

-Yo creo que usted puede tener a la mujer que quiera.- dijo Kaoru ya sin llorar.- Es guapo y conozco algunas vecinas además de Megumi que piensan eso.-

Kenshin sonrió.

-¿Y tú, qué piensas de mí? ¿Tendrías un novio como yo?

Kaoru se encogió de hombros.

-Esas cosas no me interesan, pero si yo pudiera… no lo sé, usted está viejo para mí.-

-¡Tengo apenas veintiocho años!- dijo Kenshin decepcionado.

-Y yo diecisiete. Ni siquiera debería preguntarme esas cosas. Me lleva once años.-

-Tienes razón, pero entiende que soy un hombre decepcionado de todo. A veces no razono mucho sobre las cosas.-

-Supongo que usted como novio ha de ser divertido. Creo que la pasaría bien con alguien como usted. Y pienso que cuando no anda por la vida como el Sombrerero Loco, es atractivo. Sería lindo presentárselo a las amistades. Pero por sobre todo, creo que usted es capaz de brindar una compañía muy grata, y es una buena persona. Pasar el resto de la vida con alguien así debe ser agradable cada día.- dijo la joven con el mentón apoyado en las rodillas y los pies hundidos en la arena. Comenzaba a caer el sol y Kenshin la miró muy sorprendido. Kaoru no parecía tener un interés romántico en él, de hecho, era él quien la buscaba cada día para jugar. Pero al parecer, esas cosas que había dicho las creía sinceramente.

-Su ex novia es una tonta.- remató.- Mejor, así le da la oportunidad a una mujer que de verdad lo merezca.-

Una brisa fresca causó un escalofrío en Kenshin.

-Gracias.-

-Lo mío es más complicado.- comenzó la joven.- Mis padres trabajaban, mi madre lo hacía medio día y mi padre jornada completa. A veces me quedaba sola en casa, porque mi madre era enfermera, y trabajaba en las noches o en las mañanas o en las tardes. Yo me quejaba continuamente de eso, así que cuando un hermano de mi madre se ofreció a rondar la casa para ver que estuviera bien, y hacerme compañía, todos pensamos que era una gran idea.

Yo tenía trece años, mi cuerpo había empezado a cambiar y él me lo hizo ver siempre que podía. Yo me sentía muy bonita y muy coqueta, como cualquier niña de mi edad, pero eso cambió una semana que enfermé y caí a la cama con fiebre. Mi madre me atendía, y cuando se iba, quedaba su hermano. Al principio, para bajarme la fiebre, pasaba un paño húmedo por mi frente, mi cuello y bajo mis axilas. Después fue más allá, hasta mis piernas, y mis… mis… - Kaoru suspiró, bajando el tono de su voz.-… mis pequeños pechos. Maldito cerdo. Yo lo sentía sobre mí, pero se me acabó la fiebre y entonces supe que lo que él me hacía estaba mal.

-¿Se lo contaste a alguien?-

Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

-Tenía mucha vergüenza, además él me decía que mataría a mi papá, que la culpa era mía por ser tan bonita y por convertirme en una "hermosa" mujer. Muchas veces usaba un lenguaje obsceno para referirse a mí. Me llamaba su putita, su mujer. Me manoseaba, se masturbaba frente a mí. Me pasaba su cosa por el cuerpo…

La joven se quedó callada. Kenshin tuvo la necesidad de hacer una pregunta.

-¿Te violó?

-Yo no sé si eso me hubiera hecho más daño. No lo hizo, porque un día mi mamá llegó a una hora diferente y escuchó cuando me amenazaba, teniéndome sin ropa. Pensé que todo había terminado, pero no fue así. Mi padre… no hizo ninguna denuncia, me dio a entender que el tío tenía derecho a hacerme esas cosas, porque era hombre y que esas cosas pasaban. Mi mamá en cambio, no le permitió acercarse a la casa. El tío entonces era prometido de Megumi, y mi madre habló con ella para que lo echara de su vida. Megumi dijo que la culpa era mía por provocarlo, pero… ¡Me daba asco! Con las semanas, se destapó un caso de abuso en la familia de Megumi, por parte de mi tío, y entonces ellos hicieron la denuncia. Mi mamá me dijo que declarara, que ese hombre ya no era su hermano, entonces le hice caso, me sometí a muchos exámenes psicológicos y físicos y el juicio fue… asqueroso. El abogado de mi tío trató de hacerme quedar a mí y a la otra niña como acosadoras de él, como mentirosas… que en mi caso, tener trece años implicaba que lo que hizo mi tío no era delito y si un derecho, que lo incité quedándome a solas con él… me arrepentí mucho de haber ido a declarar, pero por lo menos lo metieron preso porque la otra niña si era pequeña. No sé quién fue más horrible, si mi tío o su abogado. Mi padre me decepcionó por no hacer nada para defenderme y echarme la culpa de todo. Que debía haber escapado cuando empezó lo del tío, que tuve que haberles contado, que por mi culpa eso se prolongó por meses. –Kaoru suspiró.- Pero estaba aterrorizada, no sabía qué hacer entonces… No puedo quejarme, me dice que las mujeres deben ser fuertes y jamás mostrar su descontento.-

-No tienes que disculparte.- dijo Kenshin severo.- Eras una niña en manos de un manipulador. Soportaste la situación porque para ti, que el tío matara a tus padres era una posibilidad, y actuaste para protegerlos a costa de ti misma. Fuiste muy valiente, Kaoru. Eso es lo que pienso.

La joven sintió una palmadita en la espalda, y sorprendida, pensó que era primera vez que alguien le decía esas palabras. Sonrió levemente y miró a Kenshin de reojo.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que te pasó, y creo que lo enfrentaste muy dignamente. Eras una niñita que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con ese enfermo.- siguió muy serio.

-Mi padre no cree lo mismo.

-Kaoru, tu padre es como una más de las muchas personas en este país que cree que un hombre tiene el derecho de tomar a cualquier mujer. No esperes que te apoye en ese sentido.

-¿Qué habrías hecho tú?

-Pues… hubiera hecho picadillo a tu tío, porque le pasó lo mismo a la prima que se crió conmigo. Debo decirte que a ella le costó, pero se repuso y ahora está casada, pero de todas maneras… - respondió sinceramente.- … yo odio a los que abusan de niños. Son repugnantes. Son… una verdadera mierda. Pero y tú… ¿Cómo te sientes con todo eso?-

-Pienso que desearía ser invisible, para que ningún hombre me mirara nunca más como lo hizo él. Duermo mal, a veces tengo pesadillas… otras veces siento que me odio, que odio mi cuerpo, que odio verme como una mujer, no soporto que me digan halagos. No ha habido un solo día en todo este tiempo que no recuerde eso. Yo… daría lo que fuera por retroceder el tiempo y evitar que eso pasara, pero… pero no se puede, y debo vivir con esto, y tratar de sacar algo bueno. De dar mi mejor esfuerzo para lograr cosas buenas. Es lo que hubiera querido mi mamá.

-Esa es la actitud que yo esperaba de mi chica.- dijo Kenshin animado.- Nada te liberará del recuerdo de tu desgracia, pero debes luchar para que tu futuro sea más feliz que lo que tienes ahora.

Kenshin sintió que la cabecita de Kaoru se apoyaba en su hombro.

-Disculpe por maltratarlo. A veces no puedo… me cuesta dominarme cuando yo… realmente los hombres me dan miedo. Más cuando se acercan tanto.-

Kenshin acabó por pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros, para protegerla.

-No pasa nada, está bien. Hagamos un trato, durante el tiempo que yo esté aquí, cuidaré de ti. No dejaré que nadie te mire feo, o con ganas, o que te amedrente. No tienes que arreglártelas solita, porque yo ofreceré puños a cualquiera que te caiga mal, ¿está bien?-

La risita de Kaoru fue suficiente respuesta.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Kaoru iba muy callada en el auto, abrigada con una chaqueta que Kenshin llevaba en el asiento trasero. Él la había convencido de regresar a dormir a su casa, porque la chica quería quedarse en una de las cuevas de la playa. A Kenshin se le ocurrió que ella hacía eso habitualmente.

-Si regresas hoy, te prometo llevar a comer el mejor ramen.-

Al llegar a casa, no había nadie y Kaoru insistió en irse para otro lado. Llamaría a una amiga.

-Está bien que seas una muchacha, pero no pienses a lo tonto.- explicó Kenshin. –Esperemos a que aparezca tu padre.

Kojiro apareció media hora después, cansado en bicicleta. Entonces Kenshin salió raudo del auto y le explicó la situación.

-Ella está muy sentida con usted. Creo que sería bueno que conversaran calmadamente para establecer acuerdos.

De tanto en tanto, Kojiro miraba a su hija, hundida en el asiento del copiloto, con las piernas encogidas. Se le apretaba el corazón de verla así, y pensaba que le hubiera gustado que alguien le enseñara a ser un mejor papá para ella.

-Lo quiere mucho. Lo echa de menos. Es una niña muy buena y cualquiera estaría orgulloso de ella. Cuando la conocí, hacía una cerca para las flores que plantó su mamá…-

Sorprendido, Kojiro miró hacia el fondo del patio. Había notado el trabajo, pero no se le ocurrió preguntar cómo apareció.

Kenshin abrió la puerta del auto y finalmente Kaoru salió, cabizbaja. Ella y su padre peleaban rara vez, y aunque ella se enfadara con razón, le dolía el alma hacerlo contra él. Kaoru lo quería tanto, que realmente era el único hombre cuya presencia toleraba.

-Kaoru, perdóname, no debí tratarte así.- dijo Kojiro con la voz ahogada, abrazándola.- Salí a buscarte, me asusté mucho.-

La joven no dijo nada. Kojiro miró a Kenshin.

-Mi hija me preguntaba si podría usted visitarla en casa durante la semana. Yo… debo reconocer que tengo mis reparos con eso, pero si así ella puede estar más tranquila, puede invitarlo cuando guste. Eso sí, no se puede quedar a dormir.-

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Kenshin despertó tranquilo. Tuvo sueños agradables y ni siquiera le importó seguir soltero otra temporada. Estaba comenzando a pensar que Tomoe le había hecho un favor al tener un amante: realmente hubiera sido un desastre tener una mujer infiel, egoísta y que tenía un bajo concepto de él. Como decía Kaoru, ahora él podría buscar una mujer buena con más calma. Pero debía reconocer que extrañaba el cuerpo de Tomoe en su cama.

Salió al patio a recoger su ropa seca, cuando miró de reojo hacia la casa del lado. Kaoru barría con el mismo vestido del día anterior, sólo que esta vez Kenshin le pudo prestar atención. Tenía una figura agraciada y se veía bonita. Desapareció unos instantes y apareció con sus ropas varoniles y una bolsa. Iría de compras con su padre. Aprovechó de sacar a Negura de paseo.

Kaoru se veía radiante con su padre al lado. Ese día hizo una concesión para mostrar su cabello y lo recogió en una coleta alta, muy sencilla. Pasaron a verlo.

-Mi padre lo invita a almorzar, sería un honor que nos acompañara. Lo quiere conocer un poco más.- dijo la joven.

-Dile que ahí estaré.-

Padre e hija se retiraron y sonó el celular de Kenshin. Era Sanosuke.

Tras el saludo, pasaron a las noticias.

-Pues Tomoe está intratable. No te llamé antes porque me sigue a todos lados, convencida de que en algún momento le diré dónde estás o a qué número llamarte. De buena te libraste. Está bien loca. Ahora se le ocurrió que eres el amor de su vida y que lo de Akira fue un error.-

Kenshin no sintió emoción ante esa idea.

-He de confesarte que me ha sido muy fácil aceptar que Tomoe no me quiere. Yo siempre pensé que si algo así me pasara, sufriría más, la extrañaría… pero estoy muy cómodo aquí, lejos de ella y sus exigencias. He podido salir a caminar, ir a la playa… he conocido a gente buena.

-Apuesto que ya conociste a Kaoru, la hija de Kamiya.

-Si, desde luego.

-Es una chica desaliñada, pero muy talentosa. Fíjate que el cuarto de mi hermano lo pintó ella hace unos años.

Precisamente aquél era el que tomó Kenshin para su descanso. Le gustaban los colores.

-Nunca supimos bien qué pasó, porque de una Barbie se convirtió en un chiquillo. Bueno, no nos podemos meter en sus gustos, pero es una gran chica. Siempre ayudaba a mi madre con las compras, y sabe hacer de todo, incluso sabe un poco de gasfitería. Mi madre decía que aprendió esas cosas porque pasaba todo el día sola en casa y debía valerse por si misma. Mi madre le enseñó a cocinar.-

-Vaya. Realmente es muy agradable. Me inspiró confianza y le he contado algunas de mis cosas.- dijo Kenshin.

Al otro lado de la línea, Sanosuke se atoró con algo.

-¿¡Tú! ¿Confiando en alguien tus asuntos?... Supongo que no le contaste lo de tus padres, porque yo me enteré de eso a los años de conocerte.-

Kenshin sonrió, pero no respondió nada. Sanosuke escuchó una risita.

-Veo que esa chica te ha impresionado, aunque es una niña aún. Debe tener unos quince.-

-Diecisiete.-

-No te metas en líos, amigo Kenshin. Esa muchacha no tiene interés en el sexo opuesto. Se le nota. Además, dicen que quien anda con niños, amanece mojado. Búscate a alguien de tu edad.

-Oye, oye, no insinúes cosas. Ella es… es… como el hermano menor que nunca tuve.-

Sanosuke soltó una carcajada.

-Está bien, te creo, además, no te llamaba para eso, amigo. Ha surgido un problema. Mis padres firmaron ayer el contrato de compraventa con el que será el nuevo dueño de la casa. Así que tienes que salir de allí dentro de los próximos tres días, en que llegarán los contratistas que la arreglarán.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

El miércoles, Kenshin estaba un poco ausente. Kaoru le preguntó si tenía algún problema con los fideos que le sirvió para comer.

-No es eso. Lo que pasa es que tengo que irme esta noche de casa, porque ya la vendieron y mañana llegan otras personas. Tengo cargado mi auto y todo eso, pero no he podido encontrar un lugar por aquí cerca para alojar.-

-¿Quiere decir que se irá antes?-

-No, no quise decir eso, aunque si no resuelvo esa situación, deba irme más lejos, y no sé si podamos vernos tanto.

-Qué mal.-

Kaoru apoyó los codos en la mesa y el mentón sobre sus manos.

-¿No se puede quedar acá, conmigo?-

-Tu padre me dijo que no puedo dormir dentro de la casa.-

-Es verano aún. ¿Qué tal si le armo una carpa en el patio? Dormirá bien ahí.-

Kenshin quería decirle a Kaoru que no era correcto, pero de pronto, se entusiasmó con la idea. Luego se imaginó a Negura y Kirara revoloteando en torno suyo mientras trataba de dormir en el patio.

-En ese caso, es más cómodo dormir en mi auto.- concedió.- Y deberás permitirme aportar para los alimentos y otros gastos.

-Entonces está resuelto.- dijo Kaoru pasando al postre.- Le daré algunas frazadas y listo.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Dormir en el auto no resultó tan mal. Sobre todo, porque el auto cabía en el sitio de los Kamiya, así que quedó a salvo de las miradas de los vecinos. Kaoru le había dejado el desayuno servido antes de correr a la escuela y estaba delicioso.

Kenshin se dedicó a pasear durante la mañana y se topó con Megumi.

-¿Vendrás a mi fiesta este sábado?-

-No lo creo.-

-Vamos, ven conmigo.-

-No estoy seguro. No conozco a nadie de esa fiesta.

-Me conoces a mí.-

-Debes reconocer que eso no basta.-

-Pues bien, lleva a la mocosa para que no te sientas tan solo. Invítala.

Horas después, en el puesto de ramen, a Kaoru no le gustó la idea.

-No me gustan las fiestas, hay muchos desconocidos.

-Tal vez sea bueno para ti hacer cosas de jóvenes.

-¿Ir a una fiesta de Megumi es algo de jóvenes? Creo que usted está razonando erróneamente.-

-Pero te divertirás… -

-Apuesto que usted no le pudo decir que no y por eso me ha metido a mí en este lío.

-Pues… algo así.- reconoció el pelirrojo.

Suspirando, Kaoru claudicó.

-Bien… pero le aclaro desde ya una cosa. Ni brillo labial, ni vestidos, ni nada especial. Iré como usted me ve ahora.

-No esperaba que fuera de otra manera, Kaoru.- dijo Kenshin, sorbiendo feliz la sopa del tazón.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Dentro de esa semana, Kenshin tuvo que llevar a Negura al veterinario, porque Kaoru tenía tareas. Luego ayudó a la muchacha a despejar su patio moviendo algunas cosas que ella no podía.

-¿Alguna vez le has pedido ayuda a tu padre para estas cosas?-

-Lo tengo dos días a la semana conmigo. No me gusta molestarlo.-

-Yo creo que es sabio pedir ayuda de vez en cuando.-

Kaoru nada dijo y así se fue volando la semana.

El viernes en la noche, Kojiro llegó cerca de la medianoche, porque terminó temprano sus pendientes y le quería dar una sorpresa a su hija. Pero el sorprendido fue él cuando se encontró el auto de Kenshin en su sitio, y más encima, con él durmiendo adentro con una linterna que empezaba a parpadear. Corrió a exigirle explicaciones a su hija, que se levantó soñolienta.

-Tú me dijiste que él no podía dormir dentro de la casa, y lo echaron de la suya, así que pasa aquí el día y duerme allí afuera.-

Kojiro fue a despertar a Kenshin para que durmiera bajo techo con ellos, y aunque Kenshin rechazó la oferta un par de veces, acabó aceptando.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

-Mi papá es maestro de escuela.- dijo Kaoru a Kenshin cuando Kojiro se dormía una siesta.- Adora su trabajo, enseña matemáticas.

-Vaya. Un papá profesor y una mamá enfermera. Me pregunto qué es lo que te gustaría ser a ti.

-No lo sé. No estoy muy decidida, aunque lo mío va un poco por el arte. Le mostraré algunas cosas.

Kenshin siguió a Kaoru hasta su cuarto, que era todo un mundo dentro de esa casa, con fotografías por todas parte de su familia y amigos. La joven sacó una carpeta del armario, con sus dibujos o con fotos de cosas que ella había hecho, como la decoración del cuarto del hermano de Sanosuke, o un bonito baúl de madera, entre otros.

-Veo que ya tienes un portafolio.- dijo Kenshin alelado.

-¿Un qué?-

-Un portafolio. Así le dicen los profesionales a las muestras que los fotógrafos o diseñadores guardan de sus trabajos, para enseñarlos cuando buscan trabajo. El tuyo es muy completo y bonito. Los retratos te quedan naturales. Yo nunca aprendí a dibujar tan bien como tú. Bueno, tampoco me interesaba mucho.- Admitió.-En la ciudad tengo una amiga que es Diseñadora de interiores, y le va bien en eso. Ella podría orientarte si es que te gusta esa carrera. Se llama Tae.-

A Kaoru le gustaba la idea de diseñar cosas, porque pintar cuadros, si bien le entretenía, no le interesaba para hacer de tiempo completo.

Kojiro despertó de su siesta y al pasar por el cuarto de su hija, la encontró charlando animadamente con el pelirrojo, porque tenían la puerta abierta. Él observaba sus trabajos y le daba una opinión adulta al respecto.

Nunca había escuchado a Kaoru hablarle con tanta confianza a alguien.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Hubo que convencer a Kojiro para que le diera permiso a Kaoru de ir donde Megumi. La verdad, Kaoru tampoco se esforzó demasiado en conseguirlo, y Kenshin tuvo que prometer miles de cosas, como no dejar que esa mujer molestara a la joven y menos dejarla sola.

-A la una de la mañana iré a buscarlos.- dijo Kojiro severo, y Kenshin ante eso no pudo discutir.

Se prepararon, entonces, y Kaoru, fiel a su palabra, se puso una camisa, una chaqueta sin mangas y pantalones negros y zapatillas chapulinas de color rojo con blanco. Como hacía calor, se dejó el botón del cuello abierto, y se puso algunas cadenas de plata que se veían bastante bien dentro de su estilo. Recogió su cabello y lo tapó con una boina. Feliz con su aspecto feucho, Kaoru salió a buscar a Kenshin.

Cuando él apareció, a Kaoru le pareció que nada quedaba del Sombrerero Loco de las mañanas y en cambio, le habían puesto delante a algún actor de Doramas.

-Se ve rebien.- dijo la chica.- Está muy guapo. Cuídese de Megumi.-

A Kenshin le gustaron los halagos y pensó hacerle uno a Kaoru, pero a ella no le gustaban.

-¿De verdad piensas que me veo guapo?- preguntó Kenshin camino a la fiesta. Iban a pie para ejercitarse.

-Pues si.-

-¿Crees que debería afearme?-

-No. Usted se ve bien. Es muy agradable mirarlo.- contestó con sencillez.

-¿Crees que esta noche pueda conseguir novia? Me siento un poco aburrido de la soltería.-

Kaoru miró a Kenshin sin comprenderlo.

-Lleva apenas unas semanas soltero. Parece que usted es de esas personas que necesitan compañía constante.-

-La vida es más bonita cuando se está acompañado. Incluso las fiestas que no te atraen.- dijo Kenshin entrando a la casa de Megumi.

Había mucha gente, y Megumi, la cumpleañera, se veía despampanante.

-¡Oh, Ken-san, llegaste! Ven, te presentaré a unos amigos.

De pronto, Kaoru se encontró sola en medio de un mar de gente. Se estaba mareando con las luces cuando sintió que la jalaban hacia alguna parte.

-Tu padre me dijo que no me separara de ti, y es lo que haré.- dijo Kenshin. Kaoru alcanzó a ver la mueca de disgusto de Megumi, y sonrió.

-Está bien.-

La verdad, Megumi sabía ser una buena anfitriona, y estaba muy preocupada de que sus invitados gozaran de la comida, las bebidas y la música, pero por lo mismo estaba poco tiempo con cada uno. Kaoru se vio libre de su presencia mucho rato, y seguía a Kenshin que entablaba conversación con cada persona que se le presentaba.

Con el resto de la gente Kenshin demostraba sus veintiocho años. Sabía de mundo, de economía y política. Tenía una opinión con respecto a todo… era realmente un adulto. Un hombre lejos de lo que era ella.

-¿Bailamos?- le dijo una simpática muchacha a Kenshin. Éste miró a Kaoru con preocupación.-Ya veo, no quieres dejar solo a tu hermanito. No te preocupes, mi amiga puede bailar con él.-

Kaoru se encontró bailando al lado de Kenshin, con una chica muy divertida. La joven advirtió de inmediato que Kaoru era una muchacha, pero no le importó y pasaron un buen rato.

-Prefiero bailar con mujeres cuando no está mi novio.- dijo Miyuki.- Los hombres pueden ser desagradables con las mujeres cuando queremos bailar y nada más que eso.

-Pienso lo mismo.- dijo Kaoru realmente contenta. Miyuki era graciosa, ponía caras y hacía pasos divertidos. Aunque a Kaoru no le gustaba llamar la atención, empezó a seguirla, y luego Kenshin y la otra amiga.

-Alguien dijo que Megumi pondría un karaoke. Vamos a buscarlo.-

Los cuatro recorrieron la casa hasta llegar a un cuarto con un enorme LED y un par de micrófonos. Un grupo abandonaba el lugar, aunque había más gente, asi que Miyuki se hizo con un micrófono y manipuló el aparato para seleccionar una canción.

Luego siguió el turno de Kenshin y de Satori y finalmente, todos esperaron que Kaoru _cantara._

-No está entre mis habilidades… - comenzó, pero Kenshin le puso el micrófono en la mano.

-Vamos. Puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas. Y además, nadie de los aquí presentes ha mostrado una voz de ángel. Ni nos están prestando mucha atención.-

Kaoru iba a replicar, cuando Megumi tomó uno de los micrófonos.

-Esta noche, Kaoru Kamiya va a regalarme una canción por mi cumpleaños. ¡Por favor, vengan a escucharla!-

La joven buscó apoyo en Kenshin.

-No quiero hacerlo… me da nervio.-

Kenshin se acercó un poco para acariciarle una mejilla y decirle cerca del oído:

-No puedes conocer la vida si dejas de hacer cosas por miedo.-

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Fin Acto dos

El forastero en casa

Agosto 17, 2011

Notas de autora:

Hola!

Las mascotas nos alegran la vida. De pequeña tuve a veces un gato, o un perrito que mi padre acababa regalando. Ahora que tengo mi propia casa, convivo con una gata y dos perras, todas esterilizadas. La gata llegó para espantar ratones, una de las perras estaba en la casa cuando la compré. La abandonaron sus dueños y pasó por una depresión perruna. La perra número dos, llegó porque yo pedí un pastor alemán para ponerle Inuyasha como el de Actuación sin Libreto, y me trajeron una labradora negra. Y se llama Black.

Black es todo un personaje, un desastre andante, el hocico más rápido de Santiago a la hora de comerse mis flores y escarbar, destruir todo lo que cae al patio, y… y…. debo reconocer que la amo, y ella a mi. A veces salimos de paseo… a veces le hablo. Cuando me voy de vacaciones la echo de menos.

Estoy segura que no sería lo mismo sin Black.

Ajá, ahí tienen, fue el desgraciado del tío. Hum, creo que tengo un trauma con eso, digo, pasa algo similar en Prisionera. En esta parte ustedes me dirán que el papá de Kaoru es malvado. Creo que el papá de Kaoru es simplemente un papá normal allá. Japón tendría a nivel mundial, los índices más altos de abuso y maltrato infantil, así que, entre eso y el bullyng, no es tan raro que los chicos se aíslen o se anden lanzando al metro. Bueno, noooooooo todos los japos serán asi, seguramente hay familias rebuena onda entre ellos, pero para la historia, me servía un personaje así.

La edad de consentimiento sexual en Japón es de 13 años. Mayoría de edad a los 20, se pueden casar desde los 16 las nenas y 14 los nenes. Mish.

Las dejo. Pronto nos leemos de nuevo y muchas gracias a quienes confiaron en este nuevo trabajo. Besos!


	3. Despertando a Kaoru

Bonita

Acto tres

Despertando a Kaoru

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

-No puedes conocer la vida si dejas de hacer cosas por miedo.- dijo Kenshin muy cerca de ella, básicamente para que lo escuchara sin tener que alzar la voz.

-Pero… -

Kaoru notó como el cuarto se llenaba ante el llamado de la cumpleañera.

-Haz de cuenta que no hay nadie más y sólo mira la pantalla. Yo cantaré contigo. ¿Qué dices?-

Kaoru iba a decir algo, pero reparó en el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Kenshin. Tuvo la tentación de cobijarse allí para que nadie la mirara, pero se contuvo.

-Está bien.-

Megumi activó la opción de elegir un tema al azar y apareció el título de una canción que había sido muy popular cuando empezó el verano, y que aún podía oírse en la radio, con una base musical bien pegajosa, a lo David Guetta. Claro que la versión que estaba en el karaoke era la de balada, a pura percusión y violines. Era uno de los temas que Kenshin quiso que se tocaran en su fiesta de matrimonio.

Kenshin tomó el micrófono de Megumi y leyó la pantalla.

_Si mi corazón pudiera ser escuchado_

_Entenderían bien la rabia de mis años_

_Pero sé que tú, has podido calmarlo_

_Cuando rozas mi mejilla con tu mano._

Kenshin miró de reojo a Kaoru cuando escuchó su voz en la primera línea. ¿De verdad esa era su voz? Dejó de cantar para escucharla. Los asistentes dejaron de seguir con las palmas la música e incluso de corearla. Kaoru miró asustada a Kenshin en una pausa, lista para correr.

-Sigue, pequeña. Lo estás haciendo genial.-

_¿Acaso el amor no es para quien empieza a vivir?_

_Estoy segura que el sol sale para verte a ti._

_Dicen que pasará cuando crezca_

_Que encontraré las respuestas_

_Que olvidaré que un día te quise con todas mis fuerzas_

_Créeme, lo juro, no mentiría_

_Este sentimiento por ti es para toda la vida._

Casualmente, Kaoru miró a Kenshin en la última parte del coro. Este sintió que algo atravesaba su corazón al escucharla. Kaoru tomó aire. Necesitaba de un buen aprovisionamiento para el coro.

_Pienso_

_Que las ilusiones deben ser_

_Para todo aquel _

_Que mirando el cielo _

_Sonriendo, _

_Se atreva a soñar_

_A correr un riesgo_

_Atreverse a amar_

_Sin importar la edad_

_Aunque deba esperar_

_Debo _

_Ser paciente, _

_Si quiero alcanzar_

_Esa estrella que en tus ojos_

_Me indica que puedo encontrar_

_Entre tus brazos _

_Amor de verdad_

_El calor de un hogar_

_Aunque tenga que esperar_

_Si mi corazón pudiera ser escuchado_

_Te diría en su latido cuanto te amo_

_Yo sé que caerán las hojas del calendario_

_Siempre te querré con la fuerza de mis años._

_Créeme, lo juro, _

_No te mentiría_

_Este sentimiento por ti es para toda la vida._

_(se repite esta última parte)_

La música cesó y todo quedó en silencio. Luego, hubo un aplauso general, encendieron la luz del cuarto y Megumi se acercó a Kaoru.

-Creo que este es uno de esos muy buenos regalos de cumpleaños que me han dado.-

Kaoru ya había terminado, ahora quería irse. Pero Megumi tomó el micrófono.

-Quiero que pongan atención en esta chica.-

Kenshin se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Kaoru. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

-No voy a entrar en detalles, pero yo he sido malvada con ella. Le hice pasar, hace unos años, muy malos ratos. Afortunadamente aceptó venir a mi fiesta. Por eso, delante de todos, quiero decirte, Kaoru, que te pido disculpas públicas, que tú tenías razón y yo en mi porfía no quise hacerte caso. Y quiero agradecer el que hayas ayudado en la captura del ladrón… y quiero decirte que yo recuerdo que antes cantabas con tu mamá en las fiestas del barrio… y que nunca te dije lo linda que era tu voz y lo mucho que la extrañé cuando dejaste de usarla.- dijo emocionada.

-Es cierto, yo también recuerdo la voz de esta chiquilla.- dijo Sumire, una guapa amiga de la edad de Megumi.- Pero también recuerdo lo mucho que nos ayudó tras el terremoto. Me convidó parte de su agua para mi hijo.-

-Kaoru, estamos claras que este es mi cumpleaños y soy yo la que debe brillar, no tú, pero no podía cumplir un año más, sin enmendar de algún modo mi error. Por favor, disfruta la fiesta, sé feliz. Y… hem… ¡Que siga la fiesta!-

Kaoru sintió muchas manos acariciando su cabeza y voces felicitándola. Escuchó por ahí una sugerencia para conformar una banda, pero estaba muy sorprendida aún y no podía pensar con claridad.

Cuando lo hizo, todos se habían ido al salón a bailar y ella se quedó sola con Kenshin.

-Si quieres irte, podemos hacerlo. Dentro de unos minutos, vendrá tu padre.

Kojiro llegó a la una en punto y Kaoru le suplicó que la dejara quedarse. Le bastó ver la cara de sorpresa de Kenshin para saber que no era idea de él y le concedió una hora más.

Kaoru bailó alegremente con Miyuki y Satori. Kenshin la veía contenta y a las dos de la madrugada se la llevó a casa.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Al día siguiente, Kenshin y Kaoru andaban muy soñolientos. Kojiro se burló de ellos.

-Vamos a la playa para que despabilen un poco.

El día estaba bueno, así que Kenshin se puso un traje de baño y se lanzó a las aguas del Pacífico. De inmediato se le pasó el sueño, asi que fue a buscar a Kaoru que dormitaba dentro de su mucha ropa.

-Te falta un remojón, muchacha.-

La tomó en brazos, se la echó al hombro y Kaoru buscó ayuda en su padre. Kojiro le hizo un saludo con la mano y siguió en su lectura del periódico.

-¡Suélteme, troglodita!-

La joven se empapó hasta la cintura cuando Kenshin la soltó y vino una ola. Kaoru echaba chispas por los ojos de indignación y pensó una manera de vengarse.

Kojiro levantó la vista y se encontró a su hija salpicando a Kenshin con todas sus fuerzas, con la misma apariencia que tendría un gato mojado, por el modo en que le colgaba la ropa. El pelirrojo estaba superado, dándole la espalda. Luego se acercó a ella, la tomó en brazos y acabó de mojarla hasta el cuello. En algún momento de la desigual contienda, escuchó a Kaoru reír y suplicar para que acabaran la mojadera.

Soltó su periódico con una enorme sonrisa. Su hija finalmente comenzaba a despertar.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Negura era muy inteligente, y Kenshin decidió enseñarle un par de trucos. Había visto la noche anterior un programa en la tele sobre el tema, asi que tomó unos bocadillos y se los llevó a la perra.

-Sienta.- Ordenó Kenshin con fuerza. La perra sólo lo miró y agitó la cola. Entonces, Kenshin le puso la mano sobre las caderas y presionó para que Negura se sentara.

A la quinta vez que hizo ese ejercicio, luego de ordenar "Sienta", la perra entendió, y Kenshin le dio un premio.

Era increíble lo bien que se sentía hacia el animal. Algo parecido al cariño al ver que Negura seguía su orden. Tomoe odiaba los perros, asi que cuando Kenshin quiso adoptar uno para saber lo que se sentía, ella de inmediato puso eso como una condición para separarse.

-Me perdí algo bueno de la vida por privilegiarla a ella.- le dijo a Negura. La perra se echó a sus pies para la siesta del mediodía.-Le he dicho a Kaoru que ella no vive por tener miedo de las personas. Pero ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco la he gozado por tener miedo a estar solo. ¿Sabes? Tomoe era una amiga de infancia. Siempre me gustó mucho. Cuando nos hicimos novios, pensé que ella era la mujer que estaría conmigo toda la vida y me aferré a esa posibilidad, ignorando que no siempre me sentí feliz a su lado, o que tuve yo que ceder en muchas cosas. Pero ahora que la relación está rota… que he andado más en bicicleta estos días que en los últimos diez años, o que he podido ir a la playa… A Tomoe no le gustaba la playa, porque decía que el sol quemaba su piel y que yo era un inconsciente por permitirlo.

Negura bostezó y Kirara apareció ante Kenshin. Se sentía como un personaje de Disney, hablando con animales.

-Si ustedes me hablan y se ponen a bailar, me pegaré un tiro.- dijo muy serio. Luego suspiró.- El error mío fue dejarme llevar, porque me sentía seguro. Cuando niño, tuve que mendigar el cariño de los tíos que me cuidaron, porque siempre privilegiaron a sus propios hijos. En el fondo, yo lo único que quiero es que alguien pueda quererme solo a mí.-

Repentinamente, Negura se puso de pie y agitó el rabo, mientras Kirara saltó hacia un lugar atrás de él. Kaoru acababa de llegar de la escuela. Preocupado por haber sido escuchado, Kenshin se dio la vuelta con cierta vergüenza.

-¿No es muy temprano?

-Había reunión de profesores.- dijo Kaoru mirándolo fijamente. Luego dejó por ahí la mochila y se metió a su cuarto. Se puso como siempre, bastante ropa encima.

-Oye, Kaoru.- dijo Kenshin luego de estudiarla un rato.- Me siento un poco mal por interferir en tu vida, además, hace mucho calor. ¿Qué te parece si salgo un rato, para que vistas más cómoda?. Si yo pudiera, me sacaría la camisa ahora mismo, me imagino tú que traes una polera bajo la camisa.-

La muchacha se sonrojó levemente.

-Bueno, realmente tengo mucho calor.-

-Sacaré a pasear al perro y volveré en dos horas.- dijo el pelirrojo. Llamó a Negura, pero ella ni se movió.

-Ella duerme a esta hora, no le hará caso.- dijo Kaoru divertida, acariciando el lomo de Negura.- Incluso los animales tienen sus horas de sueño.-

La perra bostezó y Kaoru se metió a la casa.

-No es necesario que salga. Y me sentiría muy cómoda si no hiciera comentarios sobre mi aspecto cuando regrese.-

Kaoru se puso un vestido sencillo de algodón, de color amarillos con pequeñas flores rojas. A Kenshin le costó mucho callar un halago e incluso tuvo problemas para no mirarla y admirarla.

-¿Sabes, Kaoru? Me gustaría hoy cocinar a mí. Te haré un súper guiso que me enseñó mi mamá, ya lo verás que queda rico.

El almuerzo quedó estupendo y comieron muy felices. Luego se echaron sobre el tatami para ver televisión, acordando que saldrían a comer helados cuando se pusiera un poco más fresco.

-¿Por qué eligió un lugar como este para vacacionar?-

-Yo no lo elegí. Era lo que estaba disponible cuando mi novia rompió conmigo.-

-Pareciera que hay cosas que usted no elige, y solo se deja llevar.-

-Es cierto.- dijo Kenshin luego de una reflexión.-Nunca he sido un hombre muy decidido en algunas cosas. En las que realmente importan. Pero en todo lo demás me ha ido bien. Nunca me has preguntado en qué me gano la vida.

-Mmmm… no sé, una vez pensé que usted era actor de algo. Pero… no lo sé.

-Tengo un restaurante con mi amigo Sanosuke. Yo lo administro, mi amigo ve el tema de los alimentos y los chefs. Bueno, soy administrador de empresas, y hay bastante de mi capital en ese proyecto.

-Vaya… ya estaba pensando que usted cocinaba o algo así.

-No, aunque me gusta la cocina. Pero mis habilidades no dan como para un restaurante.

-Su guiso de verdad estaba rico. Yo odio los guisos, pero no quise decirle para no desanimarlo, aunque si los cocina usted, tal vez pueda seguir comiéndolos. Entonces, ¿usted quería ser administrador de empresas?-

Kenshin suspiró.

-En verdad no. Mi primo, el hijo del tío que me crió, quiso estudiar eso. Tenía mi misma edad, y a mí me costaba decidirme. Mi tío resolvió el problema inscribiéndome con mi primo en la misma carrera.-

-Pero a usted eso no le gustaba.

-Mi adolescencia no fue fácil, y al salir de ella, me gané el respeto de mi primo. No quería perderlo, y estudié con él. Mi primo es uno de mis buenos amigos.

-Pero si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás… ¿Qué estudiaría usted?... o más bien, ¿qué le gusta hacer?-

-No lo sé. Siempre me ha gustado mirar hacia el cielo. Yo fui presidente del club de astronomía de mi generación. Tengo un telescopio potente, y cuando puedo escaparme a un lugar despejado, lo llevo conmigo. Miro las estrellas y anoto mis observaciones.-

Kaoru estaba atónita.

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro. Ahora mismo lo traigo en mi auto. Pensaba irme a la playa de noche un día de estos, que esté despejado. Tú sabes que en la noche hay mucha bruma y me empaña el lente.-

-¿Usted sería astrónomo?

Kenshin rió quedo.

-No, Kaoru. Hay cosas… hay cosas que es mejor mantener como hobbie para disfrutarlas. Cuando siento la necesidad, busco un lugar… jaja… y entonces… es tonto, pero cuando niño trataba de buscar la estrella de mis padres. Cuando crecí, sentí que si estudiaba mucho sobre el tema y sabía más, perdería la magia. Ya no sería la estrella de mis padres, sino una cosa que se quema a miles de años luz de aquí. Pero te puedo nombrar las constelaciones y la leyenda tras los personajes que representan.-

A Kaoru nunca le interesaron las constelaciones aunque mirar las estrellas era muy lindo. Ella también tenía la idea de que su mamá brillaba en el cielo.

-De todos modos, no me queda mucho tiempo aquí. Veamos si esta noche podemos desplegar el telescopio.-

Kaoru aceptó y en eso sonó el teléfono.

-Familia Kamiya… si, con ella. ¿A qué hora? Bien… si, iré de inmediato, puedo hoy mismo.- Kaoru se metió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, emocionada. –Dicen que encontraron lo que el ladrón me robó, ese que atrapamos en casa de Megumi. Si voy ahora, podré traerlo de vuelta. ¿Me acompaña?

La joven salió con sus pantalones y su camisa y un bolso cruzado sobre el pecho. Kenshin le ofreció el auto para llegar a la Fiscalía.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

-Entonces… ¿Puedo ir con Kenshin a mirar estrellas? Papá, tiene un telescopio enorme, lo tiene montado en la sala y es espectacular. Iremos a la playa.

Kojiro suspiró. No estaba muy convencido de dejar salir a su hija, pero por otro lado, ella vivía con el pelirrojo. Y hasta el momento, había demostrado ser digno de su confianza.

-Está bien. Puedes acompañarlo.

-¡Yupi! Papá, eres el mejor.- dijo Kaoru entusiasmada y saltando. Kojiro se alegró al escucharla, aunque de pronto se sintió algo preocupado.

Bueno, sabía que a Kenshin le quedaba un poco más de una semana en ese lugar.

Sonriendo, Kaoru miró a Kenshin.

-Dijo que si.-

-Lo noté.-

La joven se apresuró a terminar sus tareas mientras Kenshin miraba lo que le entregaron los detectives. Un baúl de madera tallado con un lindo diseño.

-¿Este baúl lo hiciste tú?-

-Las manualidades eran el hobbie de mi padre y me enseñó un poco. Entre los dos hicimos este baúl hace un año, para regalárselo a mamá. El ladrón debió haber pensado que era un joyero.- respondió, anotando unos números en el cuaderno.- Pero si tienes la llave y puedes abrirlo, verás sólo fotos que son importantes para mí, porque eran las favoritas de ella.

Kaoru se quitó una de las cadenas que solía usar de pulsera, donde estaba la llave, y lo abrió para compartir su contenido.

-¿Lo ves? Son fotos de nuestra familia. De su noviazgo y matrimonio, de mi nacimiento. Ella era muy linda, y muy sencilla.-

-Eres igual a ella, aunque me había dado cuenta mirando la foto que pusieron en su altar. Dices que falleció para el terremoto. Eso fue hace poco tiempo, unos meses.-

-Así es. Ella… fue tragada por el mar. Su lugar de trabajo quedaba cerca de la playa donde vamos. Justo había salido, no sé a qué. Eso nos dijeron sus compañeros. El agua se la llevó y fue una de las pocas personas cuyo cuerpo fue recuperado, aunque muchos días después.-

-Al parecer lo tomas con mucha entereza.-

-No crea.- la joven se sentó junto a él, apoyándose en un brazo sobre el tatami.- Con mamá… -suspiró.- a veces pienso que existen personas que son muy especiales, porque son como un puente. El puente que necesitan otras personas para comunicarse, quererse y entenderse. Mi padre la amaba, la adoraba… de verdad él era especial con ella. No era como los vecinos con sus esposas. Ese jardín lo hizo mi padre para ella, mi mamá sólo lo cuidaba en su ausencia. Mi papá traía flores, me dejaban a solas en casa para irse por ahí, a estar solos ellos. Siempre fue muy cariñoso. Y yo, bueno, perdí a mi mejor amiga, a mi… sostén en las cosas difíciles. La persona que decía que yo era especial… -

La voz de Kaoru se quebró y Kenshin sólo guardó silencio. Le pareció que sería una falta de respeto cambiar el tema fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Kaoru liberó una lágrima que cayó al piso.

-Ella era el puente entre papá y yo. Mi padre tuvo que ir a la escuela en que trabaja, que fue habilitada como albergue, para ordenar a las personas. Yo… ayudaba a mis vecinos en lo que podía porque esta soledad no se aguantaba. A veces me iba a la playa que queda detrás de la cueva, a esperar un milagro. Sentía que ella saldría de las aguas para abrazarme. No regresó… y mi padre tampoco en muchos días. A veces llegaba los fines de semana y cada uno hacía su vida. No nos veíamos. Yo… yo de verdad lo quiero, pero cuando estamos solos, no sé cómo llegar a él. Y sé que él tampoco puede conmigo. Pensé que mamá no querría esto, porque nos unía, y entonces, un día, apareció usted.-

Kenshin se sorprendió con las últimas palabras. Miró a Kaoru.

-Usted es ese tipo de persona, como ella… yo lo sé porque desde que está aquí, mi padre ha sido más bueno conmigo, me escucha… incluso su voz al teléfono ha cambiado cuando me contesta. Lo pude recuperar. Y Megumi ha vuelto a tratarme con respeto.-

Por unos segundos, Kaoru miró a Kenshin a los ojos para expresar su gratitud. Luego bajó la mirada. Kenshin notó que temblaba un poco, bajo el vestido amarillo.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Kenshin acabó de poner el telescopio sobre el trípode para empezar a ajustarlo. Kaoru estaba un poco molesta.

-¿Es necesario tener los focos del auto encendidos? Me molesta cuando miro hacia allá.-

-Pues entonces mira hacia acá.- dijo Kenshin con toda calma.

-Aunque las apague, se puede ver la playa. Los ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad, se lo aseguro.-

Las luces del auto se apagaron y Kenshin supo que había sido Kaoru. Empezó a temblar cuando no pudo ver nada. La joven salió del auto satisfecha de su travesura.

-Enciéndelas, Kaoru. Ya entendí lo que decías, pero necesito calibrar… -

-Sólo un poco más. Ya verá… -

Kenshin no se atrevía a mover.

-Necesito esas luces.-

-¿No se supone que un telescopio funciona mejor en la oscuridad?-

-Kaoru… -

La joven pudo advertir una cierta súplica en el modo en que él pronunció su nombre. El problema fue cuando trató de abrir la puerta.

-Hem… Kenshin… parece que se cerró… -

-No puede ser… ¡Maldición!-

Los ojos de Kaoru ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, además, la luz de la ciudad tras ellos ayudaba un poco. Distinguió a Kenshin.

-Cálmese. Veremos la forma de abrir la puerta.-

-Es que tú no entiendes, ¡No puedes ser tan infantil! ¡Te dije que no las apagaras!-

-Pero si no es tan terrible… -

-¡Sí lo es!

La desesperación en la voz de Kenshin llamó la atención de Kaoru.

-Se puede ver un poco, Kenshin. Yo lo veo perfecto desde aquí… -

Kenshin se puso las manos tras la cabeza y la agachó un poco, tratando de dominarse, respirando. No podía entrar en pánico.

-¿Acaso tiene miedo?-

No contestó. Recordó las burlas de algunas personas, como Tomoe que tendía a apagar su lámpara nocturna cuando se quedaba con él. Dejó escapar un gemido.

-Estoy aquí.-

Al principio, el roce en su espalda fue muy leve. Tanto, que Kenshin creyó haberlo imaginado, pero Kaoru lo tocó de nuevo, enfundándose valor a ella misma para acercarse a él.

Finalmente apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-No pasa nada, tranquilo.-

La joven percibió su temblor. Kenshin la estaba pasando mal y ella se sintió pésimo por eso.

-Perdone, lo siento, no sabía… -

Kaoru lo abrazó por la cintura en un impulso y se apoyó en su cuerpo.

-No lo vuelvo a hacer, de verdad que nunca más, pero no se ponga así. Todo estará bien… lo acompañaré hasta el auto y lo abriremos. Seguro que podremos, Kenshin… -

Poco a poco Kenshin bajó los brazos, respirando profundamente. El nerviosismo que produjo la oscuridad fue pasando y su pulso se normalizó.

-¿Te puedo abrazar?- dijo el pelirrojo luego de unos minutos. Kaoru titubeó.

-Ehh… Si.-

Dominando su ansiedad, Kenshin la estrechó despacio, e imprimió fuerza a su abrazo con cuidado. Finalmente, apoyó la cabeza sobre la de Kaoru. Quien los mirara, diría que él la estaba protegiendo a ella, y no al revés.

-Nadie nunca… - comenzó Kenshin emocionado. Suspiró.- Gracias.-

Kaoru no entendió mucho, pero entendió que él ya no estaba enojado con ella.

-Vamos al auto para encender las luces. Yo no lo soltaré.-

Un poco avergonzado, Kenshin comenzó a caminar con Kaoru de la mano. Ella lo guió al auto y comenzaron a tantear las puertas. La del copiloto estaba abierta y Kaoru soltó una risita nerviosa mientras ponía la luz del interior.

-Jeje… como lo vi tan mal no pensé en ver las otras puertas.

Sentado frente al volante, repentinamente, Kenshin se sintió cansado. Kaoru pudo apreciar su rostro demacrado y sintió pena.

-Si quiere nos vamos y volvemos mañana. O sólo nos quedamos aquí. Podemos poner música. Lo que quiera. Yo le traigo el telescopio.-

Kenshin la miró sonriendo, aunque ese gesto no llegaba a sus ojos.

-No te preocupes. Solo dame unos minutos y luego vamos a ver las estrellas.

Con las luces del auto a sus espaldas, Kenshin empezó la lección al cabo de un rato.

-¿Ves esas de allí? Su conjunto se llama Osa Mayor, y en nuestro idioma les decimos Hokutoshichi Sei (Las Siete estrellas del Norte).-

-Yo veo ahí solo una gran cacerola.- comentó Kaoru. Luego Kenshin le prestó el telescopio.

-Esta noche tenemos suerte, porque podemos ver a un amiguito.-

Kaoru no comprendió hasta que vio a través de la lente un cometa, con una maravillosa cola de fuego tras él.

-¿Sabe usted como se llama? Es muy bonito.-

-No tengo ni la más soberana idea, pero podemos llamarle el cometa Kaoru.

Kenshin sacó una libretita y anotó las coordenadas que le indicaba el telescopio.

-Mañana podemos echar un vistazo desde tu casa, para determinar su trayectoria.-

La joven estaba fascinada mirando el cometa, y otras cosas que Kenshin le mostró. Y en eso, salió la luna, aunque estaba media. Kaoru no podía creer que tuviera tantos cráteres cuando la vio con el aumento.

-¿Ha visto ovnis por aquí?-

-Unos cuantos.- reconoció Kenshin.- Pasan rápido, a veces se quedan en un sitio y es fácil seguirlos. Yo soy un convencido de que no estamos solos, aunque los ovnis me dan lo mismo. Las estrellas son lo que me gustan.

Cargaron el telescopio en el portaequipaje dentro de su estuche, y se metieron al auto.

-Kaoru… ¿Te gustaría aprender a manejar?-

-¿Yoooo? No, soy muy torpe.-

-Vamos, inténtalo. Por este camino no ha venido nadie en mucho rato.-

Cambiaron de asientos y Kenshin le explicó lo del embriague y los cambios. Con mucha inseguridad, Kaoru puso a andar el auto.

-Apreta más despacio. Ten cuidado con el pie… ¡No lo hundas!.-

A Kaoru se le paró el vehículo, pero Kenshin no se dio por vencido con ella. Manejó por espacio de media hora más, y después se fueron a casa.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

La joven se levantó para ir al baño y notó que en el cuarto de Kenshin la luz seguía encendida. Corrió despacio la puerta para apagar el interruptor, y entonces vio la lamparita que estaba junto a su cabecera.

Se le apretó el corazón al pensar en el posible origen de ese trauma. Conocía niños que eran encerrados en espacios pequeños y sin luz y que luego ni siquiera toleraban la oscuridad para dormir. Kenshin ya tenía 28 años. Era demasiado tiempo para llevar a cuestas un trauma así.

-¿Kaoru?-

-Ehh… lo siento… no quería molestar. Sólo que vi la luz y… -

-Viniste a apagarla. No te preocupes. Es lo más natural.

-¿Esa lámpara siempre la lleva con usted?-

-Sí. Me la regaló mi primo, del que te hablé. Es como mi hermano. Le molestaba que yo dejara la luz encendida de cuarto que compartíamos, y me la obsequió para un cumpleaños. La pantalla se regula para dejar un lado a oscuras, asi que la poníamos entre nuestras camas.- dijo Kenshin soñoliento.

-Usted tiene mucho miedo a la oscuridad.-

-No puedo evitarlo. He visitado psicólogos y hecho todo tipo de terapias, pero sigue ahí. A veces es más fuerte que hoy, no puedo respirar, siento que me ahogo, sudo. Grito.-

-Pero hoy usted se portó valiente. Yo creí que se arrojaría al mar.

Kenshin se sentó en el futón y Kaoru se acercó.

-Lo pensé. Realmente se me pasó por la mente.-

-Oiga, yo de verdad le debo una disculpa. No quería…-

-No, por favor, no te preocupes. Tú me ayudaste a salir de eso. Te acercaste, me hablaste. Me hiciste ver que en ese lugar, yo no estaba solo.-

-Entonces yo me encargaré de que nunca más pase miedo. Ya lo verá.

Impulsivamente, Kaoru le dio un beso en la frente a modo de despedida y se fue a acostar. Kenshin se la quedó mirando mientras salía del cuarto, y entonces quiso llamarla para que se quedara ahí.

En ese momento supo que se estaba enamorando.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Fin acto tres

Despertando a Kaoru

Agosto 19, 2011

Notas de autora:

Hola!

Lo más, pero más difícil de este capítulo y que no creo que vuelva a hacer, fue componer la canción de Kaoru.

Simplemente, no encontré ningún tema que yo sintiera, pudiera utilizar más adelante porque tuviera relación con la trama. Tenía que ser una canción que contara desde ya la historia de Kenshin y Kaoru, por ende, me dediqué a componerla y me costó un montón, porque a poco de andar, quise ponerle música y yo no sé tocar ningún instrumento para ayudarme a imaginarle un ritmo. La canción salió a las dos semanas, creo que la última palabra la acabé de agregar hace un par de días. Quizá con unas cuantas rimas hubiera estado bien, tal vez soy obsesiva con cosas poco importantes, después de todo, pero al menos Kaoru y Kenshin tienen su canción y eso.

Actualmente estoy empezando el capitulo cinco con una gran decisión por tomar con respecto a esos dos, aunque la verdad, la decisión está tomada y necesito definir cómo ponerlos en esa situación. Al hacerlo, romperé una regla de oro que he mantenido a lo largo de los años en mis historias, pero está bien un cambio. Ahora que lo pienso, esa regla la rompí en "Por Siempre Mía", pero en el contexto de que Kaoru cree que es otra persona y que tiene más edad. Pero bueno...

Les dejo un besote, miles de gracias, y veamos los reviews, que he decidido contestar por acá.

Pauli: La diferencia de edades... siempre depende de las personas ser un impedimento, o de las culturas. Francamente, pienso que no es un obstáculo, solo que ellos aún no lo saben.

Gata de la Luna: Sufrí mucho haciendo el karaoke, y si puse una escena con ese elemento, es que también me gusta mucho y lo juego con cierta regularidad, pero quiero aclarar desde ya que mi voz es bien normalita, sólo por si alguien quiere saber cómo va la canción y pida que suba un demo cantándola. Mi voz está a años luz de la linda voz de Kaoru. Soy entonada, pero nadie compraría un disco mío.

Nickita021: Lo de Kaoru, a mi modo de ver es más común de lo que parece. Tengo una amiga que ha llegado al punto que realmente odia a los hombres, no tolera la idea de vivir en pareja con uno después de algo así, porque fue violada y quedó con un hijo, de modo que para ella, el único amor que se ha programado para sentir, es el de madre y nada más. Por mi parte, sólo puedo decir que uno puede enamorarse y vivir a full esos sentimientos, pero depende mucho de cada persona y su decisión final. Aún cuando uno ama, la experiencia vivida lo hace un poco difícil. Y Kenshin... supongo que él cree que le está haciendo un favor a la chica y queda enredado en el juego.

Romina:Lo del papá de Kaoru, no sé, tendría que narrarte miles de teorías que expliquen su comportamiento. Pero... también es común que siga su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Y no es que sea malo y no la quiera. Es que es asi, y ya. Tomoe, ya sabremos de ella por ahí por el capitulo seis. Lo de Facebook sigue adelante, hoy subí unas fotos del making-off de la pelicula de Kenshin, para que veamos en qué esta.

AKaoruHimura: Las labradoras... ahh... mi querida Black ha agarrado la maña de tirarse al suelo cuando me ve para que le rasque su panza y si no lo hago, se enreda en mis piernas. ¿Cómo se llama tu bebé? Yo no soy animalista, pero siento respeto por los animales y sus espacios, y estoy pensando seriamente en adoptar un nuevo perrito, de raza pequeña, pero mi esposo se opone. De todos modos, por espacio en mi patio es difícil tener más animales, y no tengo tiempo de sacar a pasear a mis perritas. Yo creo que "Bonita" te gustará mucho por lo que se viene y sobre Prisionera... hoy pensaba que debí haberla dejado en los seis capis presupuestados, pero bueno, me entretengo mucho releyéndola, porque sabrás que yo me olvido por completo de lo que escribo, asi que al tiempo de publicar una novela, si la leo, me sorprendo con todo.

Gaby: Gracias por tus ánimos. La situación, no sé si se esté arreglando, pero al menos el gobierno está dispuesto a dialogar con los estudiantes y estamos todos muy ilusionados con que esto acabe pronto.

Okashira Janet: Normalmente, hay cosas de la historia de Kenshin que me gusta rescatar. Una de esas es que Kenshin llega de alguna parte y Kaoru le ofrece casa. Supongo que para el relato, era necesario que Kojiro le diera permiso de tener al amigo con ella. Podemos imaginar que Kaoru es una chica responsable y él lo sabe. La idea de las confesiones la tomé de una amiga nueva que hice recientemente. ella pasó un momento terrible y lo intuí, asi que la invité a pasear a un enorme jardín. Le conté algo mío... y obtuve una confesión que me erizó los pelos, pero que agradecí por la confianza. A veces sucede... la realidad está al servicio de la ficción. Y si Kojiro fuera diferente, la historia avanzaría más lento y Kenshin sólo tiene un mes para enamorar a Kaoru para toda la vida.

Kirara26: Creo que todas queremos un hombre bueno con nosotras. Es más emocionante cuando ese hombre es bueno con nosotras y malvado con el resto. La cosa llega a niveles infartantes cuando primero es desagradable con nosotras, luego un pan de azúcar y acaba rendido a nuestros pies... y sigue siendo malvado con el resto. Es como la bella y la bestia, como salvar un alma, como cualquiera de esas cosas que nos gustan, queramos reconocerlo o no. Y soy una convencida de que sin Tomoe, Kenshin hubiera acabado como Jinneu Udo... uuu, que trágico. Son agradables los problemas actuales, aunque desde luego, serviría más si viviera en Japón o tuviera un super amigui japonés que me hablara de su vida, pero es que mientras más los investigo, más me sorprendo con ellos.

Un beso a todas y cada una. Un abrazo y cariños.


	4. Butterfly

Bonita

Acto cuatro

(Larga duración)

Butterfly

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

-¿Sabes por qué esto no puede pasar, Negura? Porque yo soy mayor. Once años mayor. Bueno, y aunque no lo fuera, ella odia a los hombres.-

Kenshin raspaba un pote de helado. Maldito cambio climático, lo tenía asándose de calor a días que empezara el otoño. Negura y Kirara escuchaban su monólogo.

-Además, me voy el domingo de regreso a la capital, a enfrentar mi vida. Yo no puedo intentar conquistarla y después irme así, sin más. Pero tampoco es llegar y dejar mi restaurante, ni mi departamento… ah, bueno, ese lo vendí. Ni a mi familia. –

Tras llenarse la boca con una nueva cucharada de helado de Moca, Kenshin prosiguió.

-Pero… ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Yo no tengo malas intenciones. No la quiero porque sea un desafío o un fruto prohibido. La quiero porque es buena conmigo, y yo me muero por ser bueno con ella y cuidarla. Es como… como una revelación. Jamás me sentí así con Tomoe, que es la única novia que he tenido. Ya ha pasado una semana desde que descubrí este sentimiento, y estoy al borde de la locura absoluta, porque veo cada día que ella es maravillosa y no le puedo insinuar nada. Incluso he pensado adelantar mi viaje, pero… -suspiró.- no puedo. Esto es más fuerte que yo. Siento que algo duele cuando pienso separarme de ella.

-Me siento como un quinceañero, soy demasiado ridículo, pero quiero que termine pronto su jornada de escuela para poder verla. Esta emoción era desconocida. Yo nunca tuve que esperar a Tomoe que saliera de clases, porque éramos compañeros, y hacíamos las tareas juntos.-

Negura agitó el rabo y luego se sentó. Kenshin le enseñó que hiciera eso cuando percibiera que llegaba su dueña, para que no lo encontrara de nuevo hablando solo. Se volvió entusiasmado.

-¡Hola, Kaoru! Pensé que llegarías acompañada. Hice mucha comida.-

A Kaoru le encantaba llegar a casa y que hubiera alguien en ella, pero ese día venía un poco molesta.

-Pues que Hiroshi hoy le confesó a Sakura que le gustaba, asi que mi amiga canceló lo mío y se fue con él al centro comercial.-

-Asi que estás molesta con tu amiga.

-Si. Es decir… por un lado me alegra que sea correspondida en sus sentimientos, pero… me había hecho la ilusión de presentársela.-

-Si quieres, podemos ir por ahí para que se te pase el enfado.-

Kaoru sonrió al mirarlo.

-Hemos paseado mucho estos días. Usted es muy aventurero.-

Para Kenshin no era buena idea quedarse a solas en casa todo el día pensando en las ganas que tenía de robarle un beso.

-La he pasado mejor con usted en estos días que en mis vacaciones de verano.-

-Gracias, pero el mérito no es sólo mío. Tú has puesto de tu parte para sentirte bien.-

Almorzaron y pusieron la televisión. En eso salió el video clip del tema "Para toda la vida", que Kaoru había cantado en la fiesta. El video contaba la historia de una muchacha enamorada de un amigo de la familia. La muchacha era la misma cantante, Misao Makimashi, y el hombre que le gustaba, un actor muy de moda, de apellido Shinomori. Kaoru suspiró con el video-clip, porque al final se daba a entender que el hombre en realidad esperaba a que ella creciera porque estaba enamorado, y le obsequiaba un ramo de rosas.

-¡Qué lindo!- dijo Kaoru en un suspiro, apoyando la cara en las manos. Kenshin la observó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué la chica esté enamorada de un adulto?-

-No. Que el sueño de una chica se pueda hacer realidad. Eso es lindo. Parece que al crecer se cumplen pocos de esos.

-Depende de las personas, supongo. Hay personas que sueñan toda su vida.

-¿Y usted, siendo un adulto, aún sueña?-

-Claro que si. Estuve a punto de alcanzar el sueño de formar un hogar, de tener hijos y asegurarme de que sean felices. Y de tener una compañera que me quiera y a quien yo pueda cuidar.-

-Vaya. Pensé que diría que soñaba con ser millonario. Al menos con eso sueña mi profesora.

-Todos buscamos algo, Kaoru, para sentir que nuestra vida está completa con eso. Yo debo confesar que lo mío no es el dinero o la profesión. Simplemente, siempre quise una familia, pero no como la que tenía con mis tíos. Quiero un tipo de familia que es difícil de encontrar.

-¿Cómo así?

-Hace más o menos un año supe qué familia quería, cuando llegó al restaurante una mujer extranjera muy bonita, tenía un acento agradable. Era de Argentina.

-¿Argentina?-

-Sí, ese día estábamos por cerrar y me tocó ayudar a Sano a atenderla. Ella venía un poco triste y conversamos. Me habló de su país y que quería volver aunque aquí estaba más estable económicamente, pero ya no soportaba la familia que tenía aquí. Su esposo poco le hablaba o la tocaba, a los niños les daba castigos muy duros, a veces la obligaba a ella a no darles de comer. Decía que en su país eso no era normal, era delito y se castigaba con cárcel. Dijo que en su país, los domingos eran para reuniones de familia donde iban los abuelos, los tíos, los primos y los hermanos y se comían unas parrilladas, así lo llamó ella a la carne asada, y unos bifé chorizo. Dijo que su padre siempre conversaba con ella las cosas de la vida, que sus padres eran cariñosos entre ellos, que no era mal visto que se besaran en la calle. Que era muy raro tomarse un mate solo. Que su esposo japonés no habla con sus hijos, sino que se sienta con ellos en completo silencio, y espera que así ellos aprendan algo.

-Yo… no sé qué decir. Pensé que así como son las cosas aquí eran en todo el mundo.

-Allá lo que te pasó no hubiera sido un derecho de tu tío sobre ti, ante tu padre. Hubiera sido ante todos un delito aberrante. El abogado no te hubiera hecho sentir algo que no eres.

Kaoru guardó silencio.

-Me gustó la idea de familia que me presentó esa mujer. Mi sueño es formar una así, con otros códigos. Que me respeten por amor, y no por miedo. Por eso, al día siguiente fui a hablar con Tomoe para casarnos de una vez y hacer realidad ese sueño. Ahora, supongo que esa idea se retrasa, pero está bien.

-¿Bien? ¿No está enojado con su novia?

-Ex novia. Y no estoy enojado. Creo que ella me hizo un favor al liberarme. Tú dices que te has divertido más en estos días que en el verano. ¡Yo me he divertido contigo más que en mis últimos diez veranos!

-Pero dígame… estooo… ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?-

-¿Enamorado?-

-Supongo que cuando empezó con su novia, lo estaba de ella.-

-Claro. Pues… verás… es como una ansiedad por ver a esa persona. Y siempre quieres más de ella. Más besos, más abrazos, más piel. Estás gran parte del tiempo ideando estrategias para verla, contando los minutos cuando no aparece. Es muy emocionante. Puedes solo ver su cara y sentir algo en el pecho, como si te atravesara un golpe de corriente. Puedes sentir eso con sólo una sonrisa suya… pueden pasar los años y seguir sintiendo eso cada vez que la ves.

Emocionada, Kaoru miraba a Kenshin expectante de sus palabras.

-Le quieres compartir sus sueños y quieres hacer realidad los suyos y puedes… puedes abrazarla y sentir… que aunque no haya luz, si ella está contigo, puedes soportarlo.-

Kenshin cerró la boca al notar que revelaba demasiado de sí mismo. Kaoru estaba un poco incómoda. Quizá la había molestado.

-Oro… yo creo… yo… creo que así es el amor. Así se sabe cuándo lo sientes.-

La joven pensó un poco en eso.

-Vaya, así que eso era… -

Kaoru se levantó vacilante de la mesa y diciendo algo de una siesta, se metió en su cuarto. Kenshin quedó completamente confundido y cuando la llamó una compañera por teléfono, fue hasta su puerta.

-Kaoru, teléfono, es Reiko… Kaoru, ¿te pasa algo malo?- preguntó al no obtener respuesta.

Inventó una excusa a la compañera, colgó y decidió a entrar al dormitorio.

La joven se había escapado por la ventana.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

-Sabía que aquí te encontraría.- dijo Kenshin saliendo de la cueva que daba a la playita y esquivando la bicicleta.

Kaoru estaba enfadada, con su camisa, su gorra de béisbol y mirando la playa insistentemente.

-No entiendo como un hombre que le teme a la oscuridad, pueda pasar por esa cueva. Es bastante larga.- dijo sin mirarlo.

-Pues… me concentré en que estabas del otro lado.-

Kenshin se sentó a su lado en la arena.

-¿Ahora me dirás qué te pasa? ¿Por qué saliste sin avisar?-

-No lo sé.-

-Está bien. Esperaré a que lo sepas y me cuentes.-

Pasaron más de media hora en silencio, sentado uno al lado del otro. Kaoru se puso de pie, absolutamente molesta y se fue a patear las olas.

-¿Y ahora me dirás?- dijo Kenshin al alcanzarla.

-Es que… es que… argh… esas cosas que usted dijo del amor… -

-¿No te gustaron?-

-No, no es eso.- resopló Kaoru.- Es sólo que… - tomó aire con enfado.- Yo pensaba que eso no era para mí, porque no tengo opciones.-

Lo que decía Kaoru no tenía sentido.

-Eso porque no quieres. Vives sola toda la semana, podrías conseguirte un novio a escondidas de tu padre.-

-¿Qué tipos de consejos son esos? ¡Usted es el adulto aquí y está diciendo estupideces!.- reclamó la muchacha.-Yo no quiero desobedecer a mi padre. Él ha puesto reglas que son para mí bien.-

-¿Lo de tu ropa también lo decidió él?-

-No. Lo decidí yo solita. Al principio no le gustó, pero ya está acostumbrado.-

-¿Y lo de los novios?-

-Los hombres me dan asco. No puedo tener un novio si me dan ganas de vomitarle encima.-

Ni siquiera Kenshin sabía por qué seguía por qué esa conversación tan extraña.

-Sólo uno te hizo daño.

-Ese uno me dio a entender que cualquier hombre tiene la fuerza para someterme.- dijo Kaoru. – Por eso yo no puedo… a mi no puede gustarme nadie.-

-Cambiará algún día. Cuando madures, te darás cuenta que el sexo opuesto… -

-No resulta. Conmigo eso no resulta.- siguió la chica.

-Pero claro que si, te vas a enamorar… -

Kaoru se detuvo en seco.

-Aclaremos algo. Ya me enamoré, fui correspondida y no resultó. Fue un asco porque cuando se acercó sí le vomité encima y le contó a todos. No me interesa el amor, los besos o el sexo. Sólo quiero vivir tranquila.

-Entonces dime por qué me aceptaste tan rápido en tu vida. ¿Odias a los hombres? Conmigo has sido amable desde que nos conocimos, y eso no me concuerda.-

-¡Ese es el problema!- dijo Kaoru perdiendo la paciencia.- ¡Mejor váyase de vuelta a su casa a arreglar su vida y deje la mía como está!.-

Kaoru se dio la media vuelta y Kenshin la atajó en un impulso.

-¡¿Pero por qué es un problema? Necesito que me digas por qué estás así. Estábamos muy bien en tu casa y de pronto te enojaste y saltaste por la ventana, y dices cosas que no entiendo!

Podía sentir la rabia de la chica, pero al parecer, ni ella se entendía. La joven echó a correr y Kenshin la atajó en dos zancadas, por la cintura. Se quedó a su espalda.

-¡Habla!-

Kaoru se volvió fiera hacia él.

-¡Esto no tuvo que pasar, porque usted se va a ir, y si hay algo que yo he escuchado del amor, es que pasa mucho tiempo antes de que uno se olvide de eso!.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Kenshin notó en la cara de Kaoru que ella estaba sufriendo.

-¡Todo eso que usted dijo… me pasa hace tiempo con usted! ¡Y ahora suélteme! –

Él no supo qué decir y la soltó. Kaoru tomó distancia, con los puños apretados, los brazos tensos a sus costados. Enamorarse no era algo que la hiciera feliz, aunque por lo menos, empezó a calmarse. Ya había pasado la peor parte. Kenshin se acercó un poco, pero Kaoru retrocedió para que no la tocara.

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde que me ayudó con la cerca. Yo pensé que era la emoción de simpatizar con alguien. De tener una persona que me ayudara con papá… pero el agradecimiento o la simpatía son muy distintos al amor. Me duele la pancita cuando regreso de la escuela, de nervios… y me emociono mucho cuando entro a casa y usted me saluda… pero empecé a sospechar cuando lo escuché hablar con Negura. Pensé por un momento que si yo fuera diferente, o mayor, podría ser esa persona que sólo lo quiera a usted.-

Kaoru se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Esto es un desastre. No tengo ninguna esperanza, porque no tengo nada que ofrecerle… yo no puedo… esas cosas que dicen… me da mucho asco.-

La joven sintió sobre sus hombros las manos de Kenshin, volviéndola hacia él.

-Mírame.-

La respiración de Kaoru se aceleró. Kenshin le puso una mano bajo el mentón para mirarla, pero ella escondió los ojos bajo la visera de la gorra. Entonces él se la quitó.

Al encontrar su cabello libre, el viento jugó con él. Kaoru temblaba.

-Yo nunca te haría daño. Lo sabes.-

Kaoru asintió sin mirarlo. Kenshin estaba un poco inseguro. ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Le confesaba que era correspondida o se quedaba callado con respecto a eso? No estaba seguro de poder lidiar con su separación si la enamoraba más. No sería justo con Kaoru, porque él tampoco tenía nada que ofrecerle.

-Entonces, pequeña… no te preocupes por eso. Yo no me burlaré de tus sentimientos porque me siento completamente halagado. Yo prometí que te cuidaría hasta que me fuera, yo no seré un hombre que se pueda aprovechar para tocarte y si me vomitas encima, no le contaré a nadie. Guardaré tu amor en mi corazón y pensaré… que es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado.-

De tanto en tanto, las olas mojaban apaciblemente sus pies. Kaoru tuvo la sensación de que Kenshin le estaba diciendo algo entre líneas y levantó poco a poco la vista. Pero él miraba el mar con una mirada que ella no podía descifrar. De pronto él se volvió y le sonrió.

-Pero vamos, el amor no es una tragedia. ¿Qué te parece un poco de ramen esta noche? Yo te invito.

_#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#_

De vuelta en casa, Kaoru se relajó mientras Kenshin tomaba una siesta, se bañó, se vistió cómodamente y en eso llamaron afuera. Kaoru olvidó que traía una falda y una camiseta y salió a ver. Era un compañero de colegio, según pudo apreciar Kenshin que despertó y miró disimuladamente por la ventana. A pesar de la distancia, notó en los ojos del chico un brillo al mirar a Kaoru.

-¿Hola, Hitoshi, qué pasa?-

El joven como pudo sacó el habla.

-Nunca te había visto con el cabello suelto.

Una punzada de terror atacó el corazón de Kaoru. Trató de aparentar normalidad.

-Está bien, no pasa nada.-

Pero algo estaba pasando en Hitoshi.

-Dice Reiko que vives con un hombre joven.-

-Así es.-

-Supongo que no tienes nada que ver con él.-

Kaoru de inmediato se puso a la defensiva.

-No es asunto tuyo.-

-Así que eso es lo que te gusta. Un hombre mayor.-

Kaoru había escuchado el rumor de que Hitoshi gustaba de ella en el salón de clases, pero no podía creer que ese muchacho viniera a hacerle una escena de celos… ¡Cómo si ella fuera de su propiedad!

-Mira, no sé qué rayos estás pensando, pero no es de tu incumbencia.-

-Así que si es cierto que vives con un hombre mayor.-

-Claro que sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-

-¿Y para él te vistes así? ¿Y te sueltas el cabello? Eres una… -

-¿Una qué?- preguntó Kenshin materializado al lado de Kaoru. Hitoshi fue incapaz de abrir la boca.

Ante esa situación, Kenshin necesitaba hacer algo que indicara que Kaoru no estaba sola, pero que además no afectara su honra. Y como después de lo de Tomoe la de él estaba bien mancillada, pues… la única alternativa adulta válida para él era cuidar el nombre de la chica, y por eso, haría una de las grandes chiquilladas de la historia.

Cambió la cara, se puso a saltar y a palmotear, manteniendo los brazos muy juntos al cuerpo.

-¿Un amigo, Kaoru? ¡Qué lindo! Mmmm… y en verdad está muy guapo.-

Kaoru abrió mucho los ojos al mirar a Kenshin.

-Eres mala, no me dijiste que en verdad era guapo.-

Kenshin abrió delicadamente la puerta de la reja para salir a la calle a estudiar a Hitoshi que lo miraba como si fuera de otro mundo. Kenshin le tocó los brazos.

-Hum, un hombre fuerte… de esos me gustan. Kaoru, por qué no invitas a tu amigo a la casa. Mira, en cuanto acabe de peinarte sigo con él. Es que me muero por poner mis manos en ese cabello tan negro y lacio. Tengo una amigui drack queen… -

-Kenshin.- dijo Kaoru molesta.- Te dije que te comportaras como hombre cuando sales a la calle. Me haces pasar unas vergüenzas.-

-Hay, niña, pero si no se puede disimular lo que se es. Y ya estoy aburrido con estas piltrafas. Déjame poner ese vestido amarillo que tenías, poooooor fis.-

-Keeenshin.-

-No me gusta Kenshin. Llámame Butterfly.-

Hitoshi no podía creer lo que estaba mirando. El amigo marica de Kaoru traía un cabello de un color rojo impresionante.

-Te digo, Kaoru, que si te animaras, podrías ser tan pelirrojis como yo. Tengo una tintura… -

-Me siento bien morena.-

-Bueno, si, mejor, siempre he pensado que ese negro te sienta lindísimo. Por suerte que no estás en el mercado, o si no, no sé qué sería de nosotras las feúchas. Oye, lindo, ¿cierto que Kaoru parece una muñeca? Con lo que me costó convencerla de que se probara mi ropa. Ay, adoro su pelito tan largo.-

Hitoshi ya estaba superado.

-Ven a tomar el té con nosotras. Sé hacer uno con unos polvitos para el amorsh… uf.- Kenshin se dio una vuelta dramática.- espectaculares. Nadie se te resiste, pero, hey, Kaoru, tú puedes salir por ahí. Siento que tu amigui y yo tenemos cosas en común, no sé, el aire, supongo.

-Bueno, yo me retiro, Kaoru…-

Kaoru se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír ante los nervios de su compañero.

-Hem, está bien.-

-Hasta pronto, hem… Butterfly.

Kenshin levantó una mano y movió los dedos a modo de despedida. Le guiño un ojo y le lanzó un beso. Kaoru se dio la vuelta.

-Adorable tu amigo. Me encantó.- dijo Kenshin sin perder su personaje.- Ahhh… -suspiró. Kaoru comenzó a carcajearse. –Vamos a la casa, el sol está dañando mi cutis.

Entraron y Kaoru no perdió el tiempo, abrazando a Kenshin por la cintura.

-Gracias. Gracias. Me salvó de una buena.-

Kenshin contuvo la respiración un par de segundos y la liberó lentamente. Necesitaba contener unas ganas que tenía de hacer algo.

-De nada, chiquilla. ¿Y el ramen?

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Al día siguiente, Megumi se pasó por la casa de Kenshin. Perdón, de Kaoru.

-Vengo a hacerte una invitación, Ken-san.

-Dime.-

-Reabrirán un local de fiestas, que quedó dañado tras el terremoto, porque el maremoto lo alcanzó y quedó hecho un desastre. Mi amiga Satori quedó impresionada con Kaoru y me ha pedido que vaya con nosotros, pero es esta noche. ¿Te animas?-

Kenshin maduró la idea y para convencer a Kaoru, decidió invitarla por ahí a tomar helados. Pobrecita, estaba hecha un lío con lo de estar enamorada de él.

Empezó a regar las flores cuando notó que Negura se sentaba y movía la cola. ¿Kaoru?

-Que no. No me gustas, lo siento. No puedo ser tu novia ni nada parecido.-

Kenshin dejó la regada y puso oreja a lo que pasaba afuera.

-Kaoru, somos de la misma edad, es lo más correcto.

-A mí no me lo parece. Además, no sé qué me ves. ¿Qué no notas que los muchachos no me interesan?-

Antes de poder preverlo, Hitoshi la aplastó con su cuerpo contra la reja. Kaoru cerró los ojos, completamente asqueada.

-Eso debe ser porque nunca te has topado con un hombre de verdad.-

-Déjame, no quiero esto… -

Kaoru lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero poco lo pudo mover. Hitoshi le puso una mano en la cadera y fue todo lo que alcanzó a tocar. Alguien lo jaló del cuello de la camisa. Hitoshi hubiera podido jurar que primero voló y luego sintió su cara estrellarse contra la reja cuando volvió. El portón de la casa se remeció entero.

-¿Qué parte de "no" no entendiste?- le gruñó Kenshin fuera de si. Kaoru, impresionada, lo observó dar vuelta a Hitoshi como si nada y enfrentarlo con una mirada feroz.

La joven se abrazó a sí misma.

-E… ella quería… -

Su cara se volvió a estrellar contra la reja.

-Respuesta equivocada. Yo escuché claramente un no. Te exijo una disculpa en este momento o lo próximo que sentirás en tu cara será el asfalto y créeme, al menos perderás un par de dientes.-

Tal idea llenó a Hitoshi de terror.

-Lo siento… -

-No te escuché.- dijo Kenshin.

-Lo… ¡Lo siento!-

Kenshin miró a Kaoru. Pálida, ella le dio su aprobación. Soltó al muchacho.

-Escúchame bien, puede que sea un marica, pero odio a cualquiera que se propase con una mujer. Y si vuelves a hacerlo, siquiera a pensarlo… a respirar cerca de ella, y me entero… primero te vuelo los dientes y luego te hago mío. ¿Entendiste?-

-Sí… señor.-

-Butterfly, me gusta que me digan Butterfly.- gritó. Kaoru ya no sabía qué pensar.- Y recuerda que estoy a cargo de esta chica. Que nadie la toque.-

-Bu… Bu… Butterfly.-

Kenshin corrió hacia Kaoru amaneradamente.

-Me rompí una uña. ¿Estás bien?-

-Pero… ¿Qué haces?-

Hitoshi salió corriendo. Kenshin dijo por lo bajo a Kaoru.

-Al parecer, tu amigo hizo una apuesta o algo, porque hay dos chicos más allá con el uniforme de tu escuela. No quiero que piensen que somos novios o algo. Nadie tendrá nada que decir de ti. ¿Estás bien?-

-Estoy muy… muy… quisiera retorcerle el pescuezo yo misma.-

Kenshin le acarició la cabeza a Kaoru y se metieron a la casa.

-Te tengo una buena noticia. Esta noche inauguran un local y Megumi nos ha invitado. Irán las amigas que te hiciste en su fiesta. Si aceptas ir, te llevo ahora mismo a tomar helados.

-Pero… Kenshin, no estoy de ánimos. Mañana tengo escuela…

-Podemos volver temprano.-

Kaoru suspiró.

-Decididamente usted me está llevando por el mal camino.-

-Pero… Kaoru… dime, nunca has pensado, por una noche ser como otra persona.-

-¿Qué?-

-No sé, digo… la coquetería es algo que viene en cada mujer, en mayor o menor cantidad. Creo que debe ser muy estresante simplemente ignorar esa parte de ti. Creo que no es sano.-

-Pero… -

-Tú constantemente piensas en que no quieres que nadie te vea, te vistes desaliñada, te escondes tras ese moño de señora para ir a la escuela… ¿No has pensado en hacer al revés? ¿Ponerte linda, pintarte, tomarte la vida con liviandad?

-No es tan fácil… - dijo Kaoru tímida.

-¿Segura? Un poco de pintura, un lindo vestido. Tacos… -

-Oiga… -

Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru y movió su larga cabellera. Le puso un espejo delante.

-Mírate, eres hermosa… -

-No empiece… -

-Eres… Kaoru, ¿Ni siquiera lo harías esta noche para ver lo que se siente? Una noche para ser otra persona en un lugar donde nadie te conocerá. Puedes usar otro nombre si quieres.

Kaoru estaba cayendo en el embrujo.

-¿Se puede? Pero… no. Imposible. Ni siquiera sé pintarme.

-Tú no, pero yo sí.-

Ahora la sorpresa de Kaoru fue tan notoria, que Kenshin se rió. De pronto, para la muchacha, esa fue la más bella de las músicas.

-Jajaja, no creas que soy raro. Lo que pasa es que, como te dije, Tomoe, mi ex, era modelo. Aprendí mucho mirándola, y varias veces me tocó a mí ponerle la pintura. Podemos decir que en ese sentido tengo mucha experiencia. Sé cómo ponerte bonita, aunque no es necesario mucho arreglo, porque eres bella.

La expresión soñadora en la cara de Kenshin decidió a la muchacha. ¿Sobre su nariz Kenshin tenía pecas?

-Además, si alguien se propasa contigo, lo golpeo y listo.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Luego de indagar qué tipo de lugar era el lugar al que irían, Kenshin y Kaoru se fueron de tiendas. Lo primero fue comprar algo para salir esa noche, porque realmente Kaoru no tenía nada. Costó decidirse porque todo lo que ella se probaba le quedaba divino. Cada vez que Kaoru salía del probador, Kenshin le pedía al cielo que lo volviera gay o se volvería loco con ella. Pero nada de eso pasó y tuvo que aguantarse la sarta de lindezas que quería decirle.

Luego pasaron a los zapatos. No fue tan difícil habiendo elegido el vestido, pero Kaoru se quedó mirando unas botitas que le quedarían muy bien ahora que comenzaba el otoño. Kenshin no se pudo resistir y se las obsequió.

El maquillaje fue sencillo de elegir, porque para Kenshin, definitivamente, Kaoru era perfecta. Realzaría sus labios con un tono brillante y sus ojos con una buena máscara de pestañas, tras descubrir que las de la joven eran muy largas y espesas. Mucho más que el promedio.

Para el cabello compró un gel y un poco de ropa de fiesta para él. Como Tomoe lo pasaba llevando con sus amigos modelos, Kenshin también sabía cómo sacarse partido como hombre. Después de todo eso, corrieron a casa, porque ya eran las seis de la tarde y les quedaba bañarse y arreglarse.

Kaoru salió del baño envuelta en varias capas de toallas. Kenshin sonrió porque no quería molestarla.

-Ponte el vestido y todo lo demás. Luego ponte una bata sobre todo eso, para trabajar con tu pelo y el maquillaje.-

Kaoru obedeció mientras Kenshin se bañaba y hacía lo suyo. Hacía calor, así que se puso unos jeans.

-Kaoru, creo que el ventilador se averió. ¿No te molesta si me quito la camisa? Realmente estoy acalorado y tengo que secarte el pelo.

Un poco ruborizada, Kaoru asintió. Se sentó delante de él, donde Kenshin había montado un salón de belleza.

Le desenredó el cabello con cuidado y luego se lo secó un poco. Se dio cuenta que no era necesario usar más la secadora por el calor del ambiente, de modo que aplicó gel y empezó a moldear. Kaoru le había pedido naturalidad y él simplemente mejoraría un poco lo que ella ya tenía.

Siguió con el rostro, tras aplicar una crema para hidratar la piel.

-De este modo, el maquillaje será más fácil de sacar.

Había algo muy íntimo para Kaoru mientras Kenshin masajeaba su cabello y luego lo peinada, o cuando le pedía que cerrara los ojos para aplicar algo, o que estirara los labios en una sonrisa. Ella podía percibir el aroma a madera que emanaba su cuerpo tras el baño, y se sentía sumamente perturbada por todo eso, pero a la vez, necesitaba sentirlo.

-Ya estás lista. Ahora te dejo, porque tengo que vestirme.-

La magia terminó y un poco mareada, Kaoru se levantó de su asiento. Se puso los zapatos y luego se fue a mirar al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el cuarto de sus padres.

Se tocó el pelo, impresionada con su imagen. "¿De verdad soy yo?" pensó. Se acercó al espejo y con la punta de los dedos tocó el vidrio. El vestido, los zapatos… no era ella, pero a la vez… Kenshin cumplió su promesa de dejarla naturalmente irreconocible.

-No podrás negar que si te ves muy bonita. Aunque te enoje, pero por esta noche, tomémoslo como un juego.

La respiración de Kaoru se tornó irregular cuando vio la imagen de Kenshin reflejada a su espalda, en el espejo. El cabello debidamente domado, la camisa abierta hasta el segundo botón, los pantalones de corte impecable. Nadie que lo viera a simple vista pensaría que era un marica. Ni por muy amanerado que actuara.

Kenshin era todo un hombre, y ese pensamiento por un momento la descolocó. Sus mejillas enrojecieron.

-Ya estamos un poco atrasados, asi que toma tu carterita… ¿Pusiste lo que te indiqué ahí?

-Si.-

-Muy bien, preciosa, nos vamos al auto.

Kaoru se plantó delante de Kenshin.

-Llámeme Butterfly.-

Kenshin rió.

-Como quieras. Pero como eres otra, por esta noche deberás tutearme.-

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Megumi y sus amigas se impresionaron al ver a Kaoru. Más sus amigos que la conocían, pero de todos modos, luego de un par de piropos, la trataron con absoluta normalidad.

La noche la pasaron muy agradablemente, bebieron, se sacaron fotos, cantaron karaokes e incluso bailaron. Megumi coqueteó con Kenshin pero este estaba demasiado ocupado cuidando de Kaoru. Luego de incentivarla a tomar un trago dulce para que lo conociera, tuvo que ver que no tomara nada más. No quería alcoholizar a la muchacha. Fue una de esas noches absolutamente inolvidable. Se rieron mucho, sobre todo por la historia tras el nombre de Butterfly.

-¿Ken-san haciendo de marica? Este hombre si que debe quererte, Kaoru.- dijo Megumi con la lengua un poco suelta por el alcohol. – Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me aprovecharía de la situación.-

A las doce tuvieron que despedirse de todos para regresar a casa, a pesar de las protestas de sus amigos.

-Es lo único malo de tener diecisiete, tener que ir a la escuela.- dijeron.

Kaoru se tomó de la mano de Kenshin como lo más natural y caminaron hacia el auto. Afuera los golpeó el viento costero.

-Oye Kenshin, la noche está despejada, ¿Crees que nuestro cometa siga por ahí?

A Kenshin le encantaba que ella dijera "nuestro" y le encantaba que se agarrara de su mano.

-Vamos a dar un vistazo.

Con las luces del auto encendidas, Kenshin montó su telescopio y buscó la libreta de apuntes. Buscó las coordenadas del cometa y trató de encontrarlo, pero no resultó.

-No estoy seguro, la luz no es muy buena y mi letra ni yo la entiendo. Sólo está esa cosa horrenda tapando la visión, creo que es un ovni.-

Kaoru, curiosa, puso un ojo en el telescopio y se encontró con una maravillosa estrella. ¿Kenshin lo había hecho a propósito?

-Si miras el cielo, casi no la notarás, porque las más grandes la tapan siempre con sus destellos. Pero si la buscas con calma, ella puede darte una sorpresa.-

Kaoru se separó del aparato y miró a Kenshin. O por lo menos lo intentó, porque estaba a contraluz.

-Gracias, Kenshin, hoy ha sido un día lindo gracias a ti. Bueno, desde que llegaste, todos los días son lindos. Incluso, creo que ya hasta me olvidé de Hitoshi.

Kenshin se acercó a la playa y gritó a las olas.

-¡Hitoshi es un taraaaadooo!-

-¿Qué? Pero… -

-¡Butterfly es lindaaaaa!-

-Kenshin.-

-¿Nunca has gritado a las olas? ¿Qué tipo de juventud estás viviendo? Uno puede decir lo que quiera, nadie te escucha y puedes gritarlo. Esto es gritar a los cuatro vientos y luego te sientes bien-

-Yo… -

-Vamos, anímate… ¡Tomoe es una engreída y se perdió a este tremendo hombre!-

Kaoru rió.

-¡Odio a mi profesora de matemáticas!-

El pelirrojo la miró.

-Hey, eso me gusta, grita con más pasión. Di que tu profesora es una vieja amargada, y ya.-

-¡Mi profesora es una vieja amargada!

-Ya estás entendiendo. Di que Hitoshi es un imbécil.

Kaoru llenó de aire sus pulmones, entretenida con el nuevo juego.

-¡Hitoshi es un imbécil y nunca se baña!-

-Di que te gusta Kenshin.

-Me gusta Kensh… -

La joven dejó de gritar.

-¿Qué?

Repentinamente, Kenshin se ubicó a centímetros de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Dime, Kaoru… no puedo resistir hacerte esta pregunta, pero… ¿Si tú fueras otra persona y tu tío no te hubiera dañado… considerarías… me considerarías?

El corazón de Kaoru latió desbocado. Una sensación caliente se apoderó de su estómago… sintió como si todo su cuerpo retumbara por un golpe.

-Yo… -

Ella no tenía como saber que Kenshin tenía los puños apretados en los bolsillos.

-Si siguiéramos este juego, Kaoru…?-

La joven se dio cuenta de que la cara de Kenshin estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella.

-¿Qué harías tú?-

Kenshin no siguió acercándose. Ella recordó que él odiaba a los que se aprovechaban de las niñas. Él no la había tocado. Le pedía un beso, pero la decisión era suya. Empezó a temblar.

-No sé si sea… lo mejor.-

-Tómalo como un juego. Sólo un juego. No saldremos lastimados, sólo haremos lo que queramos. Sólo será un beso.

Las manos de Kaoru se apoyaron en los hombros de Kenshin para acercarse sin perder el equilibrio. Posó sus labios sobre los de él y cerró los ojos.

La boca de Kenshin se movió primero, dándole un beso corto, al que siguió uno un poco más largo. Kaoru soltó sus hombros, para cruzar los brazos tras el cuello del pelirrojo, arqueándose sin pensar, quedando pegada a él. Kenshin, que había empezado, no sabía cómo terminar, o más bien, cómo continuar sin propasarse.

Tras unos segundos, Kaoru se soltó de él. Kenshin le sonrió y ella, un poco insegura, lo tomó de las muñecas, para que liberara sus manos. Luego las guió hacia su cintura y ella volvió a apegarse a él, buscando su boca.

Kenshin sintió que iba a enloquecer y apretándola, le dio un beso de hombre.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Fin acto cuatro.

Butterfly.

Agosto 28, 2011.

Notas de autora:

Como la semana pasada no actualicé, fusioné dos capítulos en dos. Espero que les haya gustado.

Con respecto a Prisionera, simplemente no he actualizado porque metí a Kenshin en un tremendo lío y hasta el cierre de esta edición, no sé cómo sacarlo de ahí para mandarlo donde Hiko.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a quienes me escribieron un review. Y también, un enorme abrazo a las nuevas amigas que tiene Kamiya Kaoru, porque hacen que el proyecto resulte y sea muy lindo. Creo que Kenshin pronto aparecerá.

Si se quieren sumar al facebook de Kamiya Kaoru, y la buscan, es aquella en cuya foto sale una japonesita en un kimono morado, o sea, una cosplayer de Kaoru. Hasta el momento comenta algunas cosas sobre sus aventuras intentando encontrar al falso Battousai. Por mi parte, publico algunas cosas relacionadas a las Ovas y la película de acción real que están haciendo al respecto.

Aruia: Hola... seguramente ya estás agregada al facebook, aunque debo admitir que no sé quién eres. Bueno, de todos modos te agradezco la constancia con las aventuras que invento de Kenshin.

Suuurine: Supongo que así me dieron a entender mis padres que deben ser las relaciones, de apoyo mutuo. Y mi esposo me ha hecho ver que una persona al lado puede ayudar mucho con las penas, los traumas, y que es más divertido ser feliz si se está en compañía. A mí en lo personal me gusta mucho esta historia, espero que los capítulos que sigan no destiñan. Un beso.

AKaoruhimura: Debo admitir que Black es un terremoto, pero ya sobreviví a su niñez y adolescencia, asi que... te compadezco un poco. Pero insisto en que ya la vida no sería lo mismo sin mi perrita. La amo. Hoy, si, hoy, 15 de Septiembre, me tocó ponerle algo para las garrapatas, porque con el calor empiezan a brotar esas cosas molestas. Y hoy la descubrí escondiendo un huesito que le obsequié, enterrándolo como lo hacen los canes en la tele :D Sobre la canción, de verdad sufrí mucho componiéndola, poniéndome en el caso de que alguien pidiera un demo para saber cómo va el ritmo. Es divertido hacer canciones, pero un poco estresante. Un beso.

Pauli: Lindos sueños y gracias por pasar.

Gata de la Luna: Supongo que Kenshin es un hombre que se deja llevar por los convencionalismos, y en ese sentido, él por nada del mundo iba a dejar a Tomoe, aunque fuera malvada con él. Y la última frase... pos... es que es la pura y santa verdad de su alma. Yo también la encontré muy bonita (cuando se me ocurrió). Un beso gigante.

Blankiss.


	5. ¿Me considerarías?

**Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, además, no me alcanza la plata para comprarme los derechos, y si los tuviera, estoy segura que TODAS ustedes serían felices, pero bueno, los derechos pertenecen a Watsuki Nobuhiro, a Sony... no sé a quien más, pero a mí ninguno. (**¿Se imaginan la historia de Kenshin en latino y a lo Telemundo? Hum... me gustaría ver a Jean Carlos Canela en algún papel.)

**Bonita**

**Acto cinco**

**¿Me considerarías?**

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Kaoru sintió los brazos de Kenshin cerrarse en torno a su cintura. ¿Era cierto? ¿Kenshin gustaba de ella o todo eso era en verdad un inocente juego? Tal vez, simplemente, se estaba aprovechando de sus sentimientos. La lengua de Kenshin acarició delicadamente sus labios antes de intentar introducirse entre ellos y la joven gimió, olvidando sus pensamientos.

-Kaoru…- gimió contra su boca, asaltándola nuevamente.

La respiración de la muchacha se tornó irregular, y al notarlo, Kenshin optó por crear unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos y le besó la frente, cerrando los ojos. Incluso un hombre como él podía maravillarse con la magia de un beso.

-Ken… - dijo débilmente Kaoru, muy insegura. Él la abrazó.

-Vamos a casa, preciosa.-

Desmontaron el telescopio y Kenshin notó que las manos de la joven temblaban. Sin duda estaba nerviosa, quizá incluso era su primer beso. Trató de recordar cómo se sintió él cuando era muchacho, qué cosa le inquietaba. Ya hacía mucho tiempo de eso, pero se esforzó. Cuando Kaoru se acomodó cabizbaja en el asiento del copiloto, él se arrodillo a su lado, desde fuera y le tomó una mano entre las suyas.

-Me gustó mucho tu beso. Realmente lo disfruté. Gracias por permitírmelo.-

Kaoru levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-El su… el tuyo me gustó mucho.- reconoció con timidez. Kenshin se sintió en las nubes.

-Qué bien. Ahora iremos a casa y seremos los de siempre, porque no es bueno que nos estemos besuqueando por ahí si estamos solos en tu casa.-

Rodeando rápidamente el auto, Kenshin se metió en él y condujo a casa.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Kaoru apretó a su conejito de peluche contra su estómago para seguir durmiendo, y apaciblemente se sintió calentita. Su cabeza y sus rodillas chocaron con algo, a la par que sentía algo sobre la cintura. Abrió los ojos con dificultad para enterarse de lo que pasaba.

Pegó un salto al ver el rostro de Kenshin a centímetros de ella. ¡Cómo era posible que él estuviera metido en su cama! ¿Se le habría apagado la lámpara y la buscó al sentir miedo?

Kenshin despertó con el sobresalto de la joven. Supo que en algo había metido la pata al ver la expresión de ella.

-Buenos días, Kaoru.

-Qué rayos… -

Kaoru hizo una rápida inspección de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que estaba todo en orden. Incluso su pijama de franela estaba debidamente cerrada hasta el cuello. Miró a Kenshin con la duda pintada en la cara.

-A mí no me mires. Tú viniste anoche y te acomodaste sola y yo no tuve problema con eso. ¿No sientes que dormimos muy bien los dos? Yo me siento de maravilla.-

Kaoru se sentó repentinamente. En efecto, era la habitación de Kenshin. Estiró una mano para apagar su lámpara y se levantó de un salto al caer en cuenta que debía irse a la escuela.

Kenshin, soñoliento, se levantó para tomar desayuno con ella. Al verla salir de casa, tomó a Negura para salir a trotar toda la mañana con ella. Sentía que tenía demasiada energía para algo que quería hacer y no podía.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Afortunadamente, Kaoru llegó a buen tiempo a clases. Entregó sus tareas y escuchó los comentarios de sus compañeros con respecto a las marcas en la cara de Hitoshi. El muchacho no se le acercó durante toda la jornada y Kaoru pudo conversar tranquila con sus amigas de las cosas que les interesaban. Pero la joven estaba impaciente, quería que pronto tocaran el timbre para correr a casa y ver a Kenshin…

El beso que le había dado la noche anterior había sido lo más maravilloso, fabuloso, increible que le había pasado. El modo en que él tomó sus labios, acariciándolos… ¿Kenshin realmente hizo eso como un juego o había algo más tras su postura despreocupada? Tras abrazarla y besarla a su antojo, la soltó y con una sonrisa le pidió que regresaran a casa porque ya era tarde.

-Pero no se detuvo ahí… - susurró Kaoru, mirando por la ventana de la sala hacia el patio, ignorando su obonto. Y era cierto. Al llegar a la casa, él la apoyó contra la puerta, y la volvió a besar, esta vez mucho más pausadamente. Kaoru no salía de su asombro… ¿realmente podía ser placentero gustarle a un hombre? Así parecía. Su cuerpo vibraba por completo a pesar que todas las sensaciones llegaban desde su boca.

-Kaoru… estás en la luna.- dijo Reiko, su amiga y compañera.

-¿Ehh?-

-Decíamos que ahora sólo quedamos tú y yo del grupo.-

Kaoru se esforzó en recordar alguna pista que le indicara de qué estaba hablando su amiga. Ya. Relaciones sexuales.

-¿Cómo?-

-Makoto ya tuvo su primera vez con su novio. Quedamos nosotras.-

Sexo y hombres. A Kaoru se le revolvió el estómago.

-Ya veo. Hem… está bien, supongo que cada cosa tiene su tiempo.-

Reiko conocía el secreto pasado de Kaoru y trataba de ser positiva con eso, para enfundarle ánimos.

-Para todas hay un tiempo, Kaoru. Yo estoy segura que tarde o temprano, llegará el hombre para ti. Pero si sigues acogiendo gays, no creo que te vaya muy bien.-

-Veo que Hitoshi ya estuvo hablando.-

-Veo, amiga, que eres muy moderna al convivir con un tipo así. Hoy no podré ir a conocerlo, porque mi madre me ha pedido que la acompañe al mercado. La próxima semana tendrá que ser.

-La próxima semana… - Kaoru se detuvo. La próxima semana Kenshin ya no estaría en casa, porque se iba el domingo.

Repentinamente, sintió una desazón tan grande con la idea, que el arroz que se servía se le atoró en la garganta. Le quedaban unos días con él.

-Kaoru, qué distraída estás.-

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Que entretenido era tener una casa. Al regresar del ejercicio, Kenshin acabó de dejarla reluciente y luego atacó el patio. Barrió alegremente y regó las plantas. Le cambió su agua a Negura y decidió entonces, preparar algo para comer.

Era divertido cocinar, pensando en que alguien especial comería esas cosas. Se esmeró en el sazón, recordando las veces que Tomoe lo dejó plantado porque tenía cosas que hacer, o le decía que cocinar y comer en casa era de lo más aburrido y que fueran a un restaurante. ¿En qué momento había cambiado tanto la maravillosa relación que alguna vez tuvieron? Esa relación de cómplices y amigos… de amantes. ¿Cuándo cambió?

¿Cuándo dejó de amarlo ella?... Ya se lo preguntaría. Lo que verdaderamente le intrigaba saber ahora era cuándo dejó de amarla él. Porque para darle un poco lo mismo el fin del compromiso y sentir lo que estaba sintiendo por Kaoru en ese momento, era indudable que no sentía nada por su ex novia.

Decoró la comida con trozos de aceitunas y huevos, o zanahorias, y se dio a la tarea de preparar un jugo natural de durazno. La mesa brillaba con la hermosa comida, y Kenshin se sentía feliz. Su corazón latió más rápido cuando escuchó el tenue sonido de la puerta de la reja abriéndose, y a tiempo, puso un ramillete de flores que compró por ahí en un florero.

Entonces la vio, sacándose los zapatos antes de pasar a la sala, y poniéndose unas pantuflas.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó largamente.

-Bienvenida a casa, bonita.-

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Kaoru casi lloró con el recibimiento de su inquilino, y a duras penas se contuvo. Ella se dejó abrazar tranquilamente, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Kenshin. Era inevitable para ella hacer eso, porque le resultaba un gesto tan natural, que sentía que llevaba años haciéndolo.

-Gracias.-

El pelirrojo le había hecho un mini banquete y Kaoru sintió su estómago reclamar por todo aquello que veía. Como estaba todo tan lindo, la joven lo convenció de salir a comer fuera. Kenshin casi se cayó de espaldas, recordando a Tomoe, pero Kaoru tomó una cesta y metió con mucho cuidado los potes de ensaladas y cosas ricas. Luego se puso la mochila en la espalda.

-Conozco un lugar lindo para picnic. Allí disfrutaremos esto mucho más y los que nos vean, envidiarán sus platillos.-

Muy animado, Kenshin llevó a la muchacha hasta un enorme parque y bajo la sombra de un árbol que comenzaba a perder sus hojas, estiraron un mantel sobre el prado.

-Está todo demasiado rico.- dijo Kaoru con la boca llena. Kenshin la veía encantado, no sabía por qué ver a una muchacha comer con ganas le parecía tan… ¿sexi? Tal vez necesitaba correr toda la semana.

Quedaron satisfechos y Kaoru apoyó su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol para ponerse a estudiar. Corría una brisa fresca y aunque ya no hacía tanta calor como días anteriores, la temperatura era agradable. Kenshin bostezó.

-¿Quiere dormir?

No le podía decir a Kaoru que había dormido pésimo en la noche por su culpa. Estaba demasiado nervioso con ella al lado atajándose las manos como para descansar.

-Una siesta estaría bien. -

Kenshin hizo una bolita con el mantel del picnic para usar de almohada, pero era demasiado delgado aun para quedar cómodo. Kaoru le ofreció sus piernas como cabecera y Kenshin no dejó esperó a que se lo ofrecieran dos veces. Se acomodó, se abrazó a sí mismo y no supo más de si.

Cuando despertó, Kaoru le acariciaba el cabello. Él se sentía espectacular.

-¿Dormí mucho?-

-Tuve tiempo de estudiar para el examen de mañana y terminar una tarea. Ya me preguntaba cuándo despertaría.

Kenshin se incorporó un poco y vio la mochila y los libros junto a Kaoru. Se sintió un poco mal al recordar que ella era tan joven, porque él quería cosas más adultas con ella.

-Vamos a casa, se está poniendo un poco fresco. Y tenías razón sobre el lugar, ha sido un almuerzo especial.- dijo el pelirrojo tomando la cesta. Kaoru se hizo de su mochila y al caminar hacia el auto, él le tomó la mano.

Ya en casa, Kaoru estaba un poco nerviosa, pues quería hablar del beso que habían compartido la noche anterior, pero no estaba segura de cómo abordar el tema, además que Kenshin le había dicho que por esa noche era un juego por ser personas distintas a las que eran habitualmente. De ese modo, ella aceptaría la cercanía masculina y él se atrevería a enamorarla. Pero le había tomado la mano, había dormido sobre su falda… esas no eran cosas que hicieran normalmente las personas que sólo se conocían.

El teléfono sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Era su padre.

-Hijita, un estudiante del curso del que soy profesor guía se accidentó y está muy grave. No puedo moverme de aquí.-

-Papá… pero y la despedida de Kenshin?-

-Despídelo y dale mis saludos. Me encantaría poder ir, pero mi estudiante está en coma y la escuela me exige permanecer aquí. Otra cosa: han anunciado una tormenta muy fuerte para mañana, así que pídele a Kenshin que se suba al techo y limpie las canaletas. ¿Está bien?-

El corazón de Kaoru pareció pegar un salto cuando recordó nuevamente que Kenshin se iba. ¿No habría una forma de retenerlo más tiempo en ese lugar?

Ella quería jugar de nuevo con él, para ser otra persona. La persona que pudiera lograr que él se estableciera en ese pueblo cerca de la costa.

Ella quería ser esa persona de la que él se pudiera enamorar.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

El viernes Kaoru lo tomó con absoluto desgano. Si bien dio su examen y le fue aceptablemente bien, regresar a casa y pensar que sería la última vez que alguien la recibiera casi la hizo llorar. Pero ahí estaba el pelirrojo, sonriéndole muy contento.

-Acaban mis vacaciones y regresaré al trabajo. Ya extraño a mis amigos.

La joven trató de sonreír al verlo contento, pero no pudo hacerlo por completo. Ese día hicieron lo de siempre, sacar a pasear a Negura, comer algo por ahí y conocer el lugar. Por la tarde se levantó una brisa muy fresca y relativamente fuerte, así que les tocó recoger la ropa tendida y limpiar rápidamente las canaletas de la casa y acondicionar el cuarto de lavado para resguardar a Negura ahí. A las nueve de la noche comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas y Kenshin salió del baño recién bañado para ponerse el pijama y comenzar su relajo del día. Calentó un par de botellas de sake y se sirvió una copa.

-Habían hojas y mucha caca de gato en las canaletas. No sé si pueda quitarme ese horrible olor de la nariz.- se quejó mirando a Kirara, que se acomodó en su cojín especial para gatitas.

Kaoru tomó el secador de pelo y le ayudó a secar y peinar su cabellera roja, pasando los dedos entremedio.

Kenshin escuchó suspirar a la joven.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Apagando el secador, Kaoru tomó distancia de Kenshin y lo miró de reojo. La tarde anterior lo observó y acarició mientras dormía, mientras un hoyo se abría en su pecho. Había algo que ella quería saber y se plantó delante de él.

-Dígame… -empezó nerviosa.- Usted… si usted…-suspiró.- ¿Usted consideraría a una persona como yo?

-¿Oro?-

-Que si acaso usted podría… - Kaoru tomó aire.- estar conmigo. Tener una relación.-

Kenshin no cabía en sí de su asombro por la valentía de la muchacha. Afuera, la tormenta comenzaba a cobrar fuerza.

-Yo… me gustaría tener algo contigo.- confesó.

Los ojos de Kaoru se iluminaron.

-¿En serio? Entonces… -

-No, no es tan fácil.- la cortó.- Yo regreso el domingo a Tokyo a seguir con mi vida. Y tú te quedarás aquí, acabando la escuela. Yo no puedo enamorarte e irme así no más. Prefiero no hacerlo.-

Se hizo un silencio y Kaoru comenzó a jugar con un botón de la camisa que traía. La luz parpadeó un poco, tal vez se cortaría.

-¿Y si yo le dijera que no me importa… que se vaya? ¿Qué corro el riesgo?-

-¿Qué quieres decir, chiquilla?-

-Que… que le prometo que no seré una carga, que no sufriré, no lo molestaré el día que se vaya, pero quiero… quisiera… tener una relación. Quiero ser su mujer.- añadió Kaoru muy convencida. Si Kenshin hubiera estado bebiendo en ese momento, seguro se atraganta.

-¿Estás consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo? Kaoru, tienes 17 años, conocerás… -

-Sé que conoceré otras personas y todo lo demás. Pero… - Kaoru estaba muy incómoda.- pero… estoy hablando en serio.-

La tentación que sentía Kenshin de tomar a Kaoru era de la misma intensidad que la que tenía un pájaro al que le abren la puerta de la jaula para salir volando. Trató de dominarse.

-Tú no toleras la cercanía de un hombre… puedo hacerte mucho daño si insistes con eso.-

-No, porque usted es especial, yo lo sé.- argumentó la joven.- Yo… realmente no tolero ni a mis profesores demasiado cerca, pero usted… usted… yo con usted no siento miedo, ni siquiera cuando hemos dormido juntos.-

-Mira, podemos tener una relación como quieres, pero de ahí a ser… yo no puedo tener relaciones contigo.-

-Ya veo. No le gusto.- dijo Kaoru decepcionada.

-¡No, no es eso! Es que tú… tú… -

-Se lo estoy pidiendo. Estoy aceptando las consecuencias desde ya. Quiero ser su mujer, una vez al menos. Quiero saber qué se siente que alguien me acaricie sin que yo sienta asco. Quiero saber si usted puede curarme.-

-Kaoru, nos conocemos de hace un mes. Lo que haces no es muy inteligente.- dijo Kenshin severo y apurando una nueva copa.

Kaoru se puso de pie, notoriamente ofendida.

-¡Yo sé que no es apropiado, pero usted no se va a quedar más días y mi padre no me permitirá seguirlo! Si lo hago es porque se me está acabando el tiempo y temo que esta sea la única oportunidad que tengo para saber… para atreverme… qué se siente.-

Ni Kaoru entendía bien lo que sentía, pero quería estar con Kenshin antes de que se fuera. Una vez, le escuchó a una amiga que si una mujer le daba sexo a un hombre, lo amarraría. Miró a Kenshin y lo vio contrariado y ella repentinamente se sintió muy avergonzada.

-Olvide lo que le he dicho.- y se escabulló al cuarto de baño. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Sus mejillas ardían cuando se metió bajo el agua de la ducha y el agua caliente no ayudaba a volverlas a la normalidad, pero pensó que por lo menos borraría el rastro de las lágrimas que escocían sus ojos.

¡Idiota. Idiota, idiota…! no podía dejar de pensar en esa palabra, aplicándosela a sí misma. Tan concentrada estaba, autoinsultándose, que no sintió cuando Kenshin abrió la puerta con una artimaña, pues estaba trabada con llave, y la observó unos segundos a través de la mampara de vidrio antes de quitarse la camisa del pijama. El pantalón quedó en el camino.

Kaoru casi se murió cuando se corrió la puerta de la ducha y Kenshin entró como Dios lo puso en el mundo.

-¿Cuándo quieres ser mía…?-

La respiración de Kaoru se alteró por completo cuando Kenshin la atrapó contra la pared de azulejos y jugueteó con su nariz, frotándola con la suya antes de decidirse a besarla.

-… porque si por mí fuera, esto hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo.-

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Kaoru sintió sus huesos derretirse cuando Kenshin finalmente la besó, absolutamente hambriento de ella. ¿De verdad la deseaba hacía días? ¡Imposible!

La soltó unos momentos y tras ella le pidió enjabonarla. Comenzó con la espalda, con movimientos circulares. Soltó la esponja y siguió a mano desnuda con sus pechos, besándole el cuello de tanto en tanto al punto que pronto la chica emitió un gemido, y luego otro. Enjabonó su vientre plano y firme, apegándola a él, de modo que la joven sintió el sexo duro de Kenshin contra ella. Kenshin siguió con sus maravillosas piernas y finalmente con los brazos. Cuando estuvo lista, largaron el agua y el jabón se fue.

Kaoru quería continuar y rápidamente se lavó el cabello mientras Kenshin trataba de aguantarse un poco más y no poseerla allí mismo. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco con la espera y con lo que se venía…

La arropó en una toalla y se la llevó al cuarto. La dejó sobre el futón.

-Si tienes algún problema.- dijo con dificultad, porque con los nervios su voz temblaba un poco.- Debes decirme. Si no quieres seguir, dímelo, ¿entendiste?

Kaoru asintió. Kenshin comenzó secando con sus labios las gotas de agua de su cuerpo. Después de eso besó a Kaoru hasta dejarla sin aliento, dejándola notar el sabor a sake en sus labios. Mordisqueó su boca y la chupó un poco. A veces Kaoru lo esquivaba porque le faltaba aire, y Kenshin se reprochaba y se repetía que debía moderar su pasión con ella. Pero no podía. Era más fuerte que él y no podía comprender como una mujer que ni siquiera era coqueta, podía causarle algo tan intenso. Tenía ganas de apretarla tan fuerte que se volviera una con su cuerpo. Quería poseerla profundamente, quería enseñarle que había un momento en que ninguno de los dos tenía certeza de dónde empezaba el cuerpo del otro y terminaba el propio. Quería prometerle un millón de cosas que no estaba seguro de cumplir, y se sentía en la gloria por tener su cuerpo delgado y suave bajo él. Se irguió un poco para mirar sus ojos brillantes, su cara redonda de ojos inmensos y boca tentadora. Respiró hondo y escuchó a su corazón suspirar y recomendarle calma. Que hiciera de cuenta que esa niña era de porcelana.

-Kaoru. Mi Kaoru… -

Besó su cuello. Kaoru no podía creer que se pudiera sentir algo tan exquisitamente placentero en esa zona. Una sensación que se extendía por toda su espalda y la hacía arquearse hacia arriba, al abdomen de Kenshin. Éste sujetó sus manos para seguir probando el sabor de su piel, y cuando bajó un poco y con la lengua tocó un pezón, Kaoru sintió que desfallecería.

Ningún mal recuerdo acudió a su mente mientras Kenshin acariciaba las puntas rosadas, menos cuando las succionó con cuidado de no tirarlas demasiado, porque a esas alturas, Kaoru ya no pensaba.

Regresó a besarla y soltó sus manos.

-Quiero hacer algo aquí… me muero de ganas.- dijo Kenshin con sinceridad tocándola entre las piernas.- y por eso quiero que confíes en mi. Por favor. Y si te complica, no lo seguiré haciendo.-

Kaoru no comprendió demasiado hasta que los dedos de Kenshin separaron los pliegues que ocultaban su sexo de la vista, y hundió entre ellos su boca. Ella quiso juntar los muslos y sacarlo de allí, porque se moría de la vergüenza. La sangre en su cuerpo se convirtió en lava ardiente a media que sentía la lengua de Kenshin en ese delicado lugar, moviéndose y presionando. Al empezar a succionar, Kaoru comenzó con los gemidos, incontrolables para ella. Tímidamente al comienzo, puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Kenshin, para presionarla un poco, aunque no fue necesario alentarlo más porque él estaba en la gloria con el sabor de la muchacha.

Clavó suavemente los dientes en ella y Kaoru gritó asustada con sus sensaciones, el problema es que Kenshin estaba decidido a llegar hasta el final con eso y se sujetó bien de su cadera.

-No sigas… por favor…- suplicó la muchacha verdaderamente asustada. A regañadientes, cumpliendo su palabra, Kenshin la soltó, y trepó hasta llegar a su cuello, con tal pericia, que su miembro erecto por completo, quedó en la obertura de ella.

Algún día le enseñaría a practicarle a él sexo oral, pero por lo pronto no era buena idea, por lo que ella le había contado.

Kaoru gimió al sentir el pene a punto de entrar a su cuerpo y comenzó a temblar, bastante nerviosa. Kenshin la abrazó y le aseguró que todo estaría bien y que recordara que si no quería, no seguían, pero ella se repuso como pudo y lo besó a modo de prueba.

Kenshin le respondió apasionadamente y lentamente comenzó a penetrarla. Kaoru nuevamente esquivó sus labios cuando sintió un poco de dolor que pasó con cierta rapidez, pero le quedó la sensación que de que el miembro de Kenshin le quedaba grande, porque le parecía que hacía presión para todos lados.

-Te adaptarás, no te preocupes. El mío es de tamaño normal.- dijo Kenshin emocionado cuando Kaoru se lo comentó. Inició su movimiento de macho, de atrás hacia adelante mientras Kaoru buscaba acomodarse a pesar del cuerpo que tenía encima.

Su piel había quedado tan sensible con todo lo que le hizo anteriormente Kenshin, y sobre todo su entrepierna, que pronto esa zona empezó a responder con la frotación que le daba él. El ritmo cardiaco de Kaoru se aceleró, su respiración igual, y la lava ardiente pasó a ser como un helado al lado de su sangre. Se asustó nuevamente con lo que sentía, por lo que el orgasmo que venía no llegó. Kenshin notó eso mientras alcanzaba su satisfacción.

Admiró la linda cara de Kaoru y sus ojos brillantes después de tener relaciones con él. Pero su cabello seguía mojado, y debía secarlo para que no se pescara un catarro.

Sin dejar de besarla, le puso una bata y luego se fueron a buscar el secador de pelo.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Kaoru despertó en la madrugada, abrigada con el calor del cuerpo de Kenshin. Estaba por completo satisfecha de su decisión, no podía creer que las relaciones sexuales fueran todo lo que decía en las novelas y más. Pero según las novelas, eso se daba solo con esa persona especial que es para toda la vida.

Estaba segura de que debía ser así, después de todo, era el único hombre que se le había podido acercar. Y al único que ella quería. Ella quería ser esa persona que podía quererlo a él solamente. Tranquila, Kaoru decidió que estaba enamorada por completo de Kenshin Himura y cuando lo asumió, le dio un beso en los labios, después de todo, podía verlo con la luz de su lámpara.

Producto del temporal, la electricidad se cortó. Sólo en el cuarto que la pareja compartía había luz.

Kenshin despertó con el beso y sonriendo, tomó a Kaoru fuertemente por la cintura, colocándola sobre él. Tomoe gritó a los cuatro vientos que él era un desastre en la cama, y decía la verdad. Llevaba un tiempo con problemas de impotencia.

-Te amo, Kaoru.- dijo en un impulso, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. ¿Realmente sentía ese sentimiento tan profundo?

-Yo también lo amo, Kenshin.- dijo la chica de manera calmada, poniendo en cada palabra toda su sinceridad. Kenshin, un poco atormentado por lo que acababa de hacer, aceptó sus palabras, pensando que después de todo, se iba el domingo y ella lo olvidaría.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Afuera, la tormenta estaba en su peor parte. Pero Kenshin y Kaoru no estaban pendientes de eso.

-Quédate quieta.- le dijo Kenshin a Kaoru, que, acostada de lado, veía cómo él ponía frutillas siguiendo la línea de su cintura y cadera. Luego colocó un poco de crema chantilly sobre cada fruta y se las comió una por una, aprovechando de acariciar la piel de la joven con la lengua.

-¿Y cuando se supone que me tocará a mí?- dijo Kaoru un poco aburrida. Kenshin ya había comido sobre sus senos y su pancita. Y a ella se le estaba ocurriendo donde comer las de ella.

-Aún no cumples la mayoría de edad, así que si es que me apiado de ti, te dejo unas pocas.- dijo Kenshin contento zampándose la última frutilla. Entonces, Kaoru se puso de pie de un salto y tomó la crema chantilly.

-Si no se deja con lo de las frutillas, le vacío este spray en la cabeza y ya verá usted cómo se lo saca.

La joven hablaba tan en serio, que Kenshin se tuvo que dejar. Unos minutos después vio a Kaoru comer de sobre su estómago.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

La tormenta no arreciaba, y es que se trataba de unas de esas tormentas con vientos fuertes y todo muy intenso que daban en esa época del año. Las autoridades dieron aviso a la población de que no salieran ese día y Kenshin y Kaoru estaban más que de acuerdo con la idea. Tuvieron relaciones unas cuantas veces a lo largo del día, pero también muchos momentos tiernos en los que se quedaban uno en brazos del otro para decirse mutuamente lo que les gustaba de ellos. Kenshin cocinó y lo que salió de sus manos fue algo supremo.

Realmente estaba muy inspirado.

Luego de bañarse y secarse, se abrigaron y se quedaron en la sala, mientras la noche caía, jugando sobre el tatami a los besos y esas cosas. El sábado pasó volando para Kaoru, porque no podía creer que algo así le estuviera pasando a ella.

No quería que el sábado terminara, y se aguantó el sueño lo más que pudo. Pero cuando se acomodó sobre el brazo de Kenshin, olvidó todo y se quedó profundamente dormida, murmurando que ese había sido el día más feliz en mucho tiempo.

Kenshin la arropó y la acercó más a él, abrazándola muy emocionado y cerrando los ojos. No quería irse. No quería dejarla. Para él también había sido el día más feliz en años. No lograba recordar un día de tanta plenitud al lado de Tomoe, pero parecía que desde que llegó a ese pueblo, siempre había una oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de esa muchacha, incluso antes de descubrir que estaba enamorado de ella.

-No te voy a dejar.- le susurró al oído.- pero debes ser paciente, pequeña.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

El domingo en la mañana, Kaoru desayunó en la cama, pues Kenshin no la dejó levantarse. Hicieron el amor y se levantaron cerca del mediodía para preparar el almuerzo. El día estaba despejado y con un sol radiante, después de la tormenta.

Kaoru se había propuesto no ser un obstáculo para Kenshin, pero cuando lo ayudó a cargar su primera maleta, se preguntó cómo lo haría para no llorar.

-Ya estoy en la hora.- dijo Kenshin cerca de las seis de la tarde.- No es bueno manejar de noche.-

-Debe ir con cuidado.- dijo Kaoru, vestida como un chico, como cuando él la conoció.- Debe cuidarse mucho.-

-Eso haré. Tenlo por seguro.-

Se miraron unos segundos. El auto estaba encendido y en la calle, calentando motor. Kenshin estaba un poco descompuesto.

-Este ha sido el mes más… Kaoru, debes saber que nunca has sido un juego para mí. Todo ha sido muy real.-

-Lo sé.-

-Te quiero. Eres única.-

Kaoru no dijo nada, no quería que la delatara el temblor en su voz, y sólo asintió mirando el suelo. Pero sus hombros se sacudieron levemente y eso Kenshin lo captó. Se la llevó al interior de la casa para besarla apasionadamente.

-Me vas a esperar. Me tienes que esperar, ¿entendiste? Voy a volver en cuanto pueda.- dijo casi como una orden.- y tienes que llamarme. Te dejé mi número registrado en tu celular. No me importa la hora, si necesitas algo, debes avisarme. Está también mi dirección de correo… no tendrás excusa para no comunicarte conmigo.-

Kaoru tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Sin embargo, se las ingenió para sonreír.

-Está bien. Lo llamaré.

-Me parece, porque yo te llamaré en cuanto llegue sano y salvo a mi casa.-

Kenshin la besó por última vez. Al soltarla, se despidió y salió raudo de la casa. Sin mirar atrás, metió primera y partió en su vehículo.

Kaoru se quedó en la puerta, mirándolo, con Negura y Kirara a sus pies. Sentía que alguien se llevaba la mitad de ella. Se miró el cuerpo a ver si no le faltaba nada, pero estaba entera, y sin embargo, el dolor casi no la dejaba respirar.

Entró cabizbaja a su casa, ordenó un poco en el cuarto que ocupó Kenshin y encontró su lámpara. ¡Se le había quedado! La tomó y en eso, sintió la puerta abrirse. Corrió a ver si era Kenshin, pero se trataba de su padre.

-Conseguí permiso para viajar a verte. ¿Ya se fue Kenshin?

La respuesta estaba pintada en el semblante de la chica. Kaoru dejó la lámpara en algún lado y se refugió en los brazos de su padre. Fue allí donde finalmente, se permitió llorar.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Fin acto cinco.

Septiembre 6, 2011

Notas de autora

Hola!

Vamos al fanfic… hum, Kenshin y yo tuvimos dudas sobre el primer encuentro sexual, básicamente por el tiempo que llevan conociéndose: poco menos de un mes. Pero era el tiempo del que disponía Kenshin y Kaoru para estar juntos, y por otro lado, necesitaba una excusa para volverlos a juntar. Y yo creo que luego de todo esto, Kenshin estará más que encantado de volver a buscarla, o ella de buscarlo a él. Como sea, no importan los años de circo, escribir lemons es una tarea delicada, tanto por el lenguaje, por lo que se quiere mostrar, y por los personajes. Pero bue… dejaré que ustedes comenten el capi.

Hay veces en que uno intuye que el capítulo que escribió es de esos súper especiales y sabe que pasará con ellos exactamente lo que provocó en muchas lectoras el capítulo anterior. Parece que iban tantas emociones allí que no pudieron dejar de comentarlo. Muchas gracias a todas por sus palabras y saludos. Realmente me divertí mucho escribiendo sobre Butterfly y no recuerdo el momento en que se me ocurrió tal tarugada, pero lo cierto es que incluso yo me reí mucho con eso.

Sobre el facebook de Kamiya Kaoru, les quería comentar que la línea argumental que seguirá en los posteos es la del manga de Kenshin, no la de la serie de animé. Por eso cuando Kenshin rescata a Kaoru la deja en su casa y se va. La escena del baño no existe, aunque hay un segundo encuentro clave entre ellos: él la ve por primera vez en el mercado con kimono, y le larga un piropo del tipo: "No la reconocí. ¡Es que se ve tan femenina!" Desde luego Kaoru se lo toma pésimo y tienen por ahí un pequeño encontrón. Eso pasará entre este jueves tarde y mañana viernes. Finalmente, es tras su tercer encuentro que él decide quedarse allí tras salvarle el pellejo, es decir, y muy posiblemente, el viernes en facebook. Si alguien se quiere sumar, es la Kamiya Kaoru que aparece sentada con su ropa de entrenamiento, y por si quieren saberlo, la imagen corresponde a Emi Takei, la chica que interpretará a Kaoru en el live action.

Ya paso a responder los reviews. Nuevamente, gracias por escribirme.

**Shinta-Girl: **Me alegro de que hayas regresado a entretenerte y la historia sigue. Un besote y sé feliz.

**Kira: **Yo también ruego que el live action sea decente. En realidad, hay cosas de los live action que me molestan, como actitudes de los personajes que quedan bien en el dibujo animado, no en ellos. Al ser Kenshin algo más o menos "realista" , tengo grandes esperanzas.

**Angel: **Ojalá te haya gustado el nuevo episodio.

**Luna Creciente27: **No me había dado cuenta, pero realmente, el capítulo está dividido en tres partes: Kenshin y Kaoru dándose cuenta y demostrando sus sentimientos, Butterfly y el besoooo, ajajaja, Kenshin como gay, creo que se me ocurrió al pensar en el sombrerero Loco, y no es que piense que sea gay, es que… bueno, tiene la pinta… no sé. Jejeje, te dejo un beso.

**Romina: **Decididamente, Butterly tiene que aparecer más adelante, ya se me ocurrirrá cómo. Me da un poco de pena haber quemado tan rápido la relación con sexo, pero siento que va a funcionar muy bien de todas maneras. Sobre Aohsi y Misao, no estoy muy segura. Por lo pronto, había pensado en un pequeño one-shot de ellos relacionados a la canción. Un abrazo.

**Seras: **Yo también quiero un Kenshin. Un abrazo grande.

**Rebeca:** Ciertamente es la falta de inspiración. Es difícil seguir una historia que lleva tanto tiempo guardada, más si no logro reencantarme con ella para imaginar lo que sigue. Y adoraría poder retornar La fiera, porque ahí puedo escribir con chilenismos y mostrar un poco la cultura de mi país, pero aún hay un pendiente antes de ella, y es "Entre mis Brazos". Quiero agradecer de todo corazón tus palabras, y procuraré seguir adelante con las historias y completarlas, aunque me tome tiempo. Un besito y bueno, uno aprende mucho sobre escribir cuando escribe y otro te puede comentar. Un besote.

**Gata de la Luna: **Kenshin tiene esa cosa que de lo que lo pongas queda bien. De rudo, de machote, de loco, de tierno, de supertierno… y aunque de gay no me convence, un Kenshin que se hace el gay para ser heroico, si, de todas maneras. Lo de los besos… me motivé porque tengo la mala costumbre de "prometer" cosas en un capitulo que no se cumplen al siguiente, asi que me tiré con todo y ahí tienes, besos y romance de principio a fin. Querida, gracias por participar en la cuenta. No sé si resulte, pero creo que si.

**Hinata Himura:** Pero es que Kenshin es taaaan liiiiiindo, y bueno, el capítulo estuvoincluso para mí, muy divertido. Concuerdo con el modo heroico de Kenshin, rescató a la dama en dificultades y protegió su honor. Me parece súper. Este capítulo no estuvo tan divertido, pero espero que al menos te hayas sentido tan asombrada como Kaoru en alguna parte. Te dejo un beso enrome, gracias por escribirme.

**Suuurine:** No quería nombrar Chile para no ser muy obvia, pero todo lo que escucho de Argentina es bueno y muy parecido a algunas cosas que conozco, me pareció un lugar perfecto para describir. Llevo tiempo leyendo textos sobre la vida en Japón y me convenzo que me gusta eso de familia que tenemos los latinos, de ser apatotados con la familia y ojalá nunca perdamos esa característica. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí, nos leemos, y un besote grande. ¿Ya dije que Kenshin es un super bombonzote?

**Bubble Gum: **Gracias por pasarte. Un beso y espero te guste el episodio.

**Gaby: **Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y trataré de seguir con Prisionera, finalmente tengo una idea sobre eso, pero no estoy muy segura de tirarla. Un besote y nos leemos.

**Pauli: **No te preocupes, yo entiendo. Me ha pasado que leo cosas sublimes en fanficition y a la hora de dejar un review… el tuto ataca. Lo malo es que dejo el review para otro día y luego… ¡Lo olvido! Pero en fin, buenas noches :D

**Aruia:** Agradezco tu interés y sobre las notas de autora… jeje, incluso a mí me han ayudado a recordar episodios que había olvidado, por ende comprendo lo que me escribes. Supongo que ya te tengo en facebook. Un beso y nos leemos :D.


	6. Distancia entre dos

**Bonita**

**Acto seis**

**Distancia entre dos.**

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

_Octubre, 2011_

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, Kenshin aparcó en el subterráneo de su edificio. Dejó el motor funcionando unos minutos tras detenerse antes de apagarlo, y buscó su celular en el bolsillo. Llamó y Kaoru le contestó con voz soñolienta. La había despertado.

-Hola Kaoru. He llegado.-

-Me alegra mucho. ¿Todo bien en la carretera?-

-Todo tranquilo. Pero te echo mucho de menos. Más de lo que pensé. Quiero verte, pero debo trabajar. ¿Crees que pueda visitarte este fin de semana?

Kaoru se había tapado hasta la cabeza con el cobertor para que su padre no la oyese. Se sorprendió con las palabras de Kenshin.

-Yo… creo que si. Venga no más.-

-Kaoru, te quiero mucho. Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches, Kenshin.-

Tras cortar, Kaoru abrazó fuertemente a su conejito, como si de Kenshin se tratara. Mientras, en Tokio, Kenshin se tomaba unos minutos antes de salir del auto y dirigirse a su departamento.

Afortunadamente, los sensores de movimiento del pasillo iluminaban todo a su paso. Sanosuke había dejado la puerta sin llave, de modo que él pudo entrar con comodidad y dirigirse con su equipaje hasta su pequeño dormitorio. Una vez allí buscó su lámpara, y no la encontró. Lejos de enfadarse, pensó en Kaoru como la nueva luz de su vida.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Nadie preguntó demasiado por el rostro demacrado de Kaoru. Tras el terremoto, las secuelas psicológicas en la población hacían estragos y era común que algunas personas sintieran angustia o tuvieran pesadillas o ataques de llanto. Y claro, si bien no se dejaban ver en esas condiciones, el rastro en sus caras era evidente. Las amigas de Kaoru asumieron que había llorado la muerte de su madre como otras varias veces, y para entretenerla, hablaban de Mika, una chica que tras tener relaciones con su novio, fue abandonada por este. Kaoru siguió la conversación con aparente desinterés, pero necesitaba saber cómo había sido eso.

-Un chico mayor, de último año, le pidió hace un tiempo tener relaciones, como un obsequio por su egreso de la escuela. Le prometió que nada cambiaría entre ellos y ella aceptó. Lo hicieron un par de veces y pronto comenzó a alejarse. Ayudó el hecho que estudia en una universidad de otra región, asi que la lejanía le dio la excusa perfecta para no volver con ella. Dicen que le dijo que la mujer que tiene ahora es mejor que ella, y que no le interesa regresar a este lugar. Mika está muy triste.- dijo Hakuno al terminar el relato.

Kenshin le había prometido volver a verla el fin de semana, había sido lindo y bueno con ella y Kaoru sabía que si él le pedía tener relaciones, ella no podría negarle nada, sin embargo, la historia de su compañera le quedó dando vueltas, asi que regresó a casa un tanto desanimada.

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras ella, sonó su celular. Emocionada, vio el nombre de Kenshin en la pantalla.

-¿Si te digo que te extraño a horrores, me creerías?- dijo tras saludarla. Kaoru sintió las lágrimas llegar a sus ojos.

-Claro que le creería.- dijo con dulzura.- Yo me siento igual.

-Eres tan tierna… y falta tanto de eso aquí donde estoy. Sabes, he estado pensando, Kaoru… me fijé en tu computador portátil y no tiene cámara incorporada. ¿Qué te parece si te compro uno más moderno? Así podremos conversar y mirarnos.-

-Pero Kenshin… mi computador está bien y para charlar está el teléfono… no gaste en mí, por favor.-

-Creo que no entendiste. Quiero… necesito mirarte al menos o me volveré loco. Y no te preocupes, que jamás te pediré nada pervertido. Vamos, preciosa, permíteme obsequiarte el notebook. Yo me sentiría muy bien. –

-Me gustaría saber cómo se tomaría mi padre tal cosa.-

-Eso lo arreglaremos el fin de semana.-

Hablaron de otras cosas, como la escuela y Negura, y al cortar, Kaoru se dirigió a la cocina y después a su cuarto para dormir un poco para reponer el sueño. Un par de horas después, mientras trabajaba en su pequeño jardín, llegó el notebook.

-Fue encargado para usted y pagado en la capital. Por favor, revíselo y dígame si está todo en orden, para firmarme una conformidad.

Kaoru no podía creer que Kenshin se haya tomado la molestia de escoger un diseño bonito de notebook para ella. Era perfectísimo, era lindo… era el que ella hubiera elegido de haberlo visto en la tienda.

Corrió a peinarse y se puso un poco de brillo en los labios. De inmediato acabó de instalar un par de complementos al sistema operativo y tecleó la dirección que Kenshin le dejó apuntada. En cuanto envió una solicitud de amistad a Kenshin, fue aceptada.

" ha iniciado una videoconferencia. ¿Aceptar o Rechazar?"

La cara de Kenshin apareció en la pantalla y Kaoru sintió que su pancita se apretaba al verlo. Le parecía que andaba bastante formal, a juzgar por la corbata.

-Espero que te haya gustado.- dijo Kenshin sonriendo.

-Me encantó, es precioso, y muy rápido. Creo que es mejor que el mío. Oh, Kenshin… ¡no tengo cómo agradecerle!-

-Con ver tu linda sonrisa me siento muy bien pagado.- declaró el pelirrojo. –Hoy tuve mucho trabajo, muchas cuentas que poner al día, y eso que la joven que me reemplazó lo hizo muy bien, pero de todos modos, hubo asuntos que sólo yo podía arreglar.-

Kenshin habló durante un rato de su trabajo y Kaoru lo escuchaba con total atención. Y amaba mirarlo. La hora que hablaron se le hizo cortita, pero Kenshin todavía tenía cosas que hacer.

-Sanosuke me ha invitado de copas, y tengo que irme.-

Kaoru no reclamó, pero Kenshin le mandó un mensaje de texto.

-Ahí tienes mis horarios de trabajo. Fuera de esas horas, puedes llamarme cuando quieras. Yo también te llamaré cuando quiera, para que charlemos y nos miremos… a la cámara.-

La videoconferencia terminó y Kaoru salió al patio a terminar sus quehaceres. Y entre suspiro y suspiro, pensaba que era una mujer con suerte.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Hideaki, el primo hermano de Kenshin, se le apareció en cuanto salió del edificio. Se saludaron con cordialidad, ocultando deliberadamente ante el resto el profundo afecto que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Sanosuke me llamó. Me dijo que algo te había pasado y que debía apoyarte. ¿Estás bien?-

Kenshin miró extrañado a su pariente.

-Claro que si. Me siento perfectamente.

Empezaron a caminar tranquilamente, sorteando transeúntes apurados y llegaron a un lugar donde tomarían unas copas con Sano. Tras acomodarse y recibir al que faltaba, Sano rompió el silencio.

-Espero que al menos ahora tengas la decencia de decirnos qué rayos te pasó durante tus vacaciones.

-Absolutamente nada especial.- dijo Kenshin tomando una copa de sake.

-Eso no es lo que me dice el informe que me entregaste esta tarde. Tenía hasta faltas de ortografía y tú no eres así. – dijo Sanosuke lanzándole el informe a la mesa. Kenshin de inmediato lo ojeó y encontró miles de marcas en todos sus errores. Avergonzado, miró a su Hideaki y Sanosuke alternamente.

-No sé qué decir que justifique mi estupidez… - comenzó. Pero Sano no estaba para formalidades japonesas.

-Te puedo perdonar que llenes el informe del mes como si no supieras de qué estás tratando, pero que no me digas el por qué, cuando al parecer se trata de algo sabroso, eso amerita despido.-

Hideaki le había quitado el informe a Kenshin y se impresionó con todas las faltas.

-Decididamente tú no eres así.- sentenció el primo.- Mira, si te afectó lo de Tomoe, tienes que superarlo y si necesitas más tiempo… -

-Esto no es sobre Tomoe.- dijo Sanosuke apurándose el sake y pidiendo una nueva botella.- Esto es sobre otra cosa, porque a ti decididamente te veo feliz. Tan feliz que tecleas cualquier tontería. No sé por qué, pero me bastó hacer un par de llamadas a mi pueblo natal para enterarme de un par de cosas. La vecina que vive enfrente de mi casa siempre está dispuesta a contarme de lo bonita que ha salido Kaoru contigo una noche. Al parecer paseaban mucho ustedes dos.-

Hideaki, un hombre muy parecido a Kenshin, pero con el cabello castaño, lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Es cierto eso? ¿Acaso, Kenshin, estás enamorado?-

Kenshin no quería decirles nada, pero contra su voluntad, al pensar en la palabra "enamorado", sus labios se curvaron en la sonrisa más grande que le habían visto a lo largo de su vida.

-Por Kami… - dijo Hideaki, que le conocía de toda la vida.- No puedo creerlo.-

Sanosuke siguió bebiendo, bastante satisfecho de sus descubrimientos.

-Al menos ya no sufre por la arpía de Tomoe y eso me parece estupendo.-

-Pero… Kenshin, cuéntanos cómo es Kaoru.-

Kenshin miró a Sanosuke, un poco nervioso. Sano estaba al tanto de la juventud de la muchacha. Y no estaba seguro de cómo abordar el tema.

-Pues… verán… Hideaki, Sanosuke me prestó la casa de su familia para pasar allí mi luna de miel, lejos de todos y del asedio de Tomoe. Pues bien, a los pocos días llegaron los dueños del sitio y tuve que buscar otro lugar. Una… joven, mi vecina de lado, amigablemente me ofreció su casa y su padre consintió para que viviera con ella.-

-¿Y es bonita?- preguntó el primo.

-Es la mujer más bonita que puedas imaginarte. La más valiente, y la más tierna. Y es la que quiero, ella debe ser mía.-

Kenshin nunca había sido un hombre muy extremo ni decidido para sus cosas, de modo que oírlo hablar de ese modo sorprendió a sus amigos.

-Pero Kenshin, hay un problema con todo esto, y es lo que debemos resolver… tú… estás consciente del problemita de las edades, ¿no? Es decir, esa chica terminará la escuela el próximo año.-

Ante las palabras de Sanosuke, Hideaki puso atención.

-¿Qué? ¿Se trata de una menor de edad?

-No es menor de edad… bueno, si… pero… oro… - Kenshin suspiró.- Tiene 17 años.-

-Adoraría conocerla.- dijo Hideaki.- Si una mujer es capaz de tener a mi primo en este estado de felicidad al punto de dejarlo idiota para los negocios, es que debe ser algo verdaderamente especial. Kenshin, prométeme que me la presentarás en cuanto tengas oportunidad de traerla.-

-Pero espere, Hideaki… Kaoru no es una chica cualquiera. Creo que Kenshin olvidó mencionar el detalle de que se viste como un varón y jamás se le ha conocido novio. Si Kenshin está enamorado de ella, está bien, pero dudo mucho que ella… -

-Soy correspondido.- dijo Kenshin.- Por eso he dicho que es la que quiero y la que será mía.-

Los amigos de Kenshin no ahondaron más en el tema y Kenshin prometió poner mucho más cuidado en el informe que elaboraría al día siguiente. Felices, se despidieron unas horas después y cada quien se fue a tener su merecido descanso.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Cuando llegó el día viernes, Kenshin ni siquiera se molestó en regresar al departamento, pues había cargado el auto por la mañana, asi que tomó la carretera y al anochecer llegó a la casa de Kaoru.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la joven peinada con una sencilla trenza que caía sobre uno de sus hombros.

-Bienvenido, Kenshin.-

Kenshin la abrazó por la cintura, fuertemente, y enterró la cara en su cuello.

-No importa lo mucho que hablemos por webcam, un abrazo tuyo es irremplazable.-

Adoraba el modo en que Kaoru se acurrucaba contra él cuando la abrazaba. Cerró la puerta tras él y notó la cena que lo esperaba sobre la mesa.

Kenshin supo en ese momento que quería esa sensación para el resto de su vida.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

-Dicen que en diciembre saldrá el dorama de Ranma. Parece ser algo muy divertido. He oído sobre la serie, pero no sé mucho.

-Yo sí la veía.- dijo Kenshin medio recostado con Kaoru a su lado, mirando la tele.- Incluso compré algunos números del manga, pero era demasiado largo. Se trata de un muchacho que al mojarse, cambia de sexo y se convierte en una pelirroja. A su vez, está comprometido con una joven temperamental. Al conocerse, surgen malos entendidos que harán que se declaren mutuamente su odio eterno, sin embargo, ellos se quieren, pero son tan tozudos que se niegan a demostrarlo.

-Vaya… -

-Yo era un niño cuando la emitieron por primera vez, ¡pero era muy divertida! Hay un doctor que cada vez que ve a su amada, se vuelve loco y baila con el esqueleto que tiene en su consulta… - Kenshin pensó en el asunto del informe, que ya le contaría a Kaoru. También él tenía algo del doctor Tofú.

El padre de Kaoru no llegaría hasta la tarde del día siguiente, pues su estudiante en coma había fallecido y él acompañaba a la familia en los funerales. La joven pensó que ella y Kenshin tendrían mucho tiempo a solas y pensó en la posibilidad muy cierta de que él quisiera tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Luego pensó en Mika. ¿Y si Kenshin se aburría de ella y la dejaba? Viajar tanto y de tan lejos debía ser agotador. Tarde o temprano acabaría aburriéndose de todo eso.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Kenshin le acarició un brazo.

-Desde que nos separamos, cada noche he pensado en ti, en tu cuerpo pegado al mío y en el sexo contigo. En la carretera venía vuelto loco con la idea de tenerte nuevamente, pero la verdad… es que si tú me dices "Bienvenido", y me sonríes y dejas que te abrace… te puedo asegurar que yo sería feliz sólo con eso.-

Kaoru miró a Kenshin.

-¿Es cierto?... –

Kenshin la besó en los labios.

-Claro que es cierto. Mañana, cuando llegue tu padre, hablaré con él, porque quiero que seas mi novia.-

Se besaron largamente y tras miles de caricias, terminaron en el futón. Al terminar, desnuda entre sus brazos, Kaoru le comentó a Kenshin que cuando él se fue, ella sintió que le faltaba la mitad de su ser.

-Te puedo asegurar que me sentí igual. Por eso quiero formalizar mi relación contigo. Necesito sentirme completo de nuevo y no lo lograré si no te tengo a mi lado. Esta semana he sido un completo desastre. Yo había escuchado que el amor vuelve tontas a las personas, pero… - se atajó a tiempo para decir que nunca le había pasado con Tomoe.- … pero a mí me pasó al extremo. Yo debo reconocer que en algún momento tuve mis dudas con todo esto, sobre todo porque eres muy joven, pero te puedo asegurar que estoy enamorado de ti, y es un proceso irrenunciable, irrevocable… esto no tiene vuelta.

Kenshin le narró a Kaoru sus aventuras en el trabajo y los números que le gastaban bromas y se le escapaban. Le dijo que cerca del miércoles comenzó a trabajar bien nuevamente y que el viernes en la mañana ya había retomado por completo el ritmo.

-Sanosuke me tuvo mucha paciencia, pero me amenazó con boicotear mis viajes para verte si el lunes regresaba distraído.-

Kaoru le besó la punta de la nariz.

-Tiene que aplicarse y concentrarse. Todo irá bien. En la escuela me ha costado un poco, pero no he tenido mayores problemas. Las tardes aquí se hacen eternas… mi noción del tiempo cambió desde que lo conocí, y las horas vuelan en su compañía, pero cuando no está, pareciera que los minutos pasan lentamente. Yo he hecho lo posible por retomar mi vida anterior, le he dado sus clases a Yahiko e incluso me anoté en el club de astronomía para entender mejor las cosas que usted me cuenta sobre las estrellas.-

Charlaron durante horas a pesar del cansancio y acordaron que por si acaso, Kenshin se mudaría al cuarto de invitados durante la madrugada. Al día siguiente, con ciertos reparos, Kojiro aceptó los sentimientos de Kenshin por su hija, y de buena gana, pues así como la veía de fachosa, no le veía mucho futuro con los novios. Para él realmente fue una sorpresa que alguien de mundo como Kenshin pudiera querer a esa hija suya con fines más que serios. Al ser consultada al respecto, Kaoru reconoció sentirse "muy atraída" por el señor Himura, de modo que el padre les bendijo para que iniciaran una relación.

Kenshin regresó de muy buen ánimo a la capital y tuvo una semana más que buena. Su concentración regresó y su trabajo se resumió a un tremendo ahorro en los gastos del restaurante de su amigo. Incluso, Sanosuke lo felicitó, porque la proyección les permitía adelantar la apertura de un nuevo local.

-Trae a la chica. Invítala este fin de semana al departamento. Dile a su padre también que venga.-

Kenshin se lo comentó a Kaoru y ella, previa consulta a su padre, aceptó de buena gana. Tokio quedaba considerablemente más cerca del trabajo de Kojiro que su hogar, así que sólo le tomaría media hora llegar a la estación donde se reuniría con su hija.

Emocionada, sintió su corazoncito latir con fuerza cuando se sentó en el tren. Iba con el uniforme, pues Kenshin dijo que no le importaba que los demás la vieran tal como era y que cambiarse le haría perder tiempo. Kaoru se soltó su severo moño de la nuca para dejarse el cabello suelto sobre los hombros y en el lugar señalado se reunió con su padre. Ambos llegaron a Tokio y Kaoru se mareó con tanto edificio y tanto cemento. Lo suyo era lo verde, los parques y de eso su pueblo tenía mucho. Había miles de personas en Tokio, caminando apuradas por todas partes, mirando siempre el suelo y evitando chocarse entre ellos. Afuera de la estación, Kenshin los esperaba.

-En la capital es más fácil moverse en tren que en auto, por eso les serviré de guía.-

Kenshin hubiera querido abrazar a Kaoru ahí mismo, darla vueltas y besarla, pero no podía. El protocolo japonés indicaba que eso era de pésimo gusto, vulgar y mal visto. Ni siquiera podía tomarle la mano, salvo que fueran una pareja muy consolidada. Se aguantó las ganas y mientras viajaban en el tren subterráneo, les contaba anécdotas de la ciudad. Estaba contento de que Kaoru lo viera en su mundo.

Llegaron al departamento de Sanosuke y se acomodaron rápidamente. Kenshin dormiría con Sano y Kaoru con su padre. Kaoru contemplaba la inmensa ciudad con sus colores brillantes, y a lo lejos, la Torre de Tokio.

-Podemos ir mañana, si quieres.- dijo Kenshin a su espalda.

Kaoru miró a Kenshin con extrañeza. ¿Acaso él leía los pensamientos?

-Si.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Kaoru cambió su mirada. No creía en eso, y mirando disimulada tras él, notó que su padre no estaba. Pensó que Kenshin podría aprovechar de darle un beso.

Lo recibió antes de imaginarlo.

-Te amo, preciosa.-

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

El día que Kenshin llevó a Kaoru a la Torre de Tokio, Tomoe eligió el mismo momento para ir con Kiyosato.

-Así que aquí está el desaparecido.- dijo la mujer al encontrárselo de frente.- Te busqué mucho y jamás contestaste mis llamadas.

Kenshin se tensó un poco. No le gustaba pensar que Tomoe lo dejara en ridículo frente a Kaoru y su suegro.

-No tenía nada que hablar contigo.- respondió calmo.- Fuiste muy clara con respecto a tus motivos para buscarte un nuevo novio sin avisarme antes.

Kaoru miró con interés a Tomoe. Era hermosa al punto que hechizaba con su linda cara y sus oscuros ojos. La joven novia de Kenshin en cambio iba como solía vestir: Una gorra de béisbol, pantalones y una camisa que se quitó y anudó a la cintura, quedando con una camiseta azul. Traía también una mochila con algunos refrescos dentro, que Kenshin le había quitado y que ahora cargaba él.

-Está bien. Comprendo que me odies y todo eso, pero en verdad, quería pedirte una disculpa. Tú siempre fuiste bueno conmigo y el modo en que te traté fue malvado. Me siento muy avergonzada.

Sorprendido, Kenshin vio a Tomoe agachar la cabeza frente a él. Kiyosato hizo lo mismo, pues él tampoco se había portado bien con él, quitándole la mujer.

-Con Kiyosato realmente estamos enamorados, pero empezamos mal nuestra relación al dañarte. Pensamos que ofrecerte una disculpa es lo menos que podemos hacer.

Kojiro observaba todo muy interesado. Carraspeó ligeramente y Kenshin comprendió que se estaba esperando una acción de parte de él.

-Tomoe, me alegro de verdad que todo esté bien entre tu novio y tú. Yo también encontré una persona especial, una mujer a la que amo, y por eso puedo entender tus sentimientos. Ella es Kamiya Kaoru, mi novia.

Tomoe miró a todos lados hasta que dio con la muchacha un poco más baja que Kenshin. Tenía un rostro agradable… y nada más. La modelo pensó por un momento, con cierta malicia, que a Kenshin le gustaban las chicas varoniles…

-Un placer.- dijo Kaoru con sencillez. Ella tenía algo que Tomoe no podía apreciar, pero que hizo que Kiyosato quedara encantado con ella y respondiera amablemente a su saludo.

-Igualmente.-

Se despidieron en términos muy corteses y Kenshin y los Kamiya siguieron con su paseo muy agradablemente. De un modo tímido, Kenshin tomó la mano de Kaoru, y Kojiro no tuvo ningún problema con eso. Tomaron helados, más tarde ramen y la pasaron muy bien.

De regreso en casa, Kaoru se arregló, eligiendo un vestido y botitas. Se maquilló suavemente y al salir a la sala de estar, Kenshin la encontró adorable. Sanosuke no salía de su asombro al contemplarla.

Kenshin le había advertido antes a su amigo sobre los problemas que tenía Kaoru con los piropos, de modo que Sanosuke calló su admiración.

Decidieron salir esa noche a un lugar al que todos podrían ir y sentirse cómodos. Para no molestar a Kaoru que era la única mujer, Sanosuke invitó a Sayo, una chef que había sido contratada la semana anterior y que era una experta en carnes. Afortunadamente, aceptó la invitación y encima, simpatizó con Kaoru.

-Si lo desean, tenemos en este momento una sala libre con karaoke, para que se diviertan.- les dijo la anfitriona del local. Kenshin decidió por todos, porque esperaba que Kaoru cantara algo para él. Como era de esperar, la joven hechizó a todos con su voz, y Kojiro los sorprendió sobremanera cuando demostró que Kaoru había heredado de él también sus habilidades vocales.

Sanosuke apenas susurró, Sayo se defendió como pudo y Kenshin, con su voz muy normal, al menos le ganó en puntos a Sano.

Regresaron a casa caminando y al pasar cerca de un callejón, Kaoru escuchó un aullido. Buscando con la mirada, dio con un perro echado sobre algunas hojas de periódico. Se acercó a él y notó que tenía una patita rota. El perro temblaba y tenía fiebre.

-Seguramente lo atropellaron y él solo se arrastró hasta aquí.- dijo mientras acariciaba al animal.

-Hay un veterinario a dos calles de aquí. – dijo Sayo mirando conmovida al animal.- Pobrecito, quizá no ha comido nada en horas.

Kenshin recordó su sueño de niño de tener una mascota y no tuvo mucho problema en cargar al perro.

-Vamos a ese veterinario que dices.-

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Tras examinarlo, el veterinario limpió su herida y estabilizó su pata. Le puso un antibiótico y suero para bajar la fiebre.

-Debe quedarse esta noche en observación. Como ven, es un labrador blanco macho, de unos 3 años de edad, según su dentadura. En el cuello no tiene marcas de collar, asi que o es un perro vago, o su dueño lo abandonó hace mucho tiempo. Está bajo de peso… mañana evaluaremos cómo le va a este amiguito, pero creo que sobrevivirá. Si es así, le pondré las vacunas que pueda necesitar.-

Kaoru quedó encantada con el veterinario. ¡Qué feliz sería ella si pudiera ir salvando animalitos por el mundo!

-Doctor, yo vivo en un departamento, no puedo tener allí a este perro.- dijo Sanosuke.-Es muy grande.-

-Yo también vivo en un piso con mis padres.- dijo Sayo de verdad apenada.- Tengo ya un perro de raza pequeña, pero mis vecinos me han hecho saber que no me soportarán otro más.

-Papá, yo quiero cuidarlo.- dijo Kaoru.

-Si quieres puedes hacerlo.- dijo Kojiro.- Pero es perro se tiene que quedar aquí por más días.-

Kenshin pensó que a él le gustaría cuidar del animal, pero tampoco podían hacerle una casa en el restaurante o sanidad les caería encima… claro que no lo podían tener dentro, pero sí afuera. Podían comprarle una de esas casitas de plástico especial. Se lo comentó a Sano.

-El perro no podría ni por nada cercarse a la cocina.-

-Yo me encargaré de eso.-

-Dime, Kaoru… - dijo Kenshin rato después, en casa, mientras contemplaban la ciudad.- ¿Cómo se dice "Blanco" (Shiro) en español?

Kaoru no entendió el trasfondo de la pregunta.

-Me parece que se dice "buranko" (blanco)-

-Algún día, será el compañero de Negura.- dijo el pelirrojo contento.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Buranko tuvo que estar echado algunos días en el lugar que Kenshin le preparó, en el patio trasero del edificio donde se emplazaba el restaurante de Sanosuke. Le compró la casita, un cuenco de agua y uno de alimento. El perro, desde ese momento, le dedicó su absoluta fidelidad. Cuando su pata se lo permitió, comenzaron a dar paseos por la ciudad, y a ganar peso.

Muchas veces, en sus conversaciones por chat, Kenshin le enseñó Buranko a Kaoru.

-Se ve muy lindo y bien cuidado. Oh, Kenshin, no sabe lo orgullosa que me hace sentir de usted.-

-Presentémosle a Negura. –

-Kenshin… los perros ven en blanco y negro… no estoy segura que funcione a través de la cámara. Pero si quiere, lo puede traer cuando venga el viernes. Tiene que comprarle una correa especial para el auto.

Kenshin pensó que se vería muy top con un perro tan grande como Buranko en el copiloto. Sanosuke observaba a su amigo entusiasmado hablarle del viaje con el perro.

-Tengo entendido que no es llegar y meter al perro en el auto para un viaje tan largo, amigo mío. Trata de acostumbrarlo primero al espacio y al movimiento, o de lo contrario, vomitará tu lindo tapiz.-

A Kenshin esa posibilidad no se le había ocurrido, pero tomó la idea de su amigo y comenzó a sacarlo a pasear en el auto. No fue tan fácil como suponía: El pobre Buranko se ponía a temblar en cuanto el auto se ponía en marcha y a aullar lastimeramente. No vomitó como Sanosuke predijo, pero sí se hizo pipí un par de veces.

Mientras tanto, Kaoru seguía con su vida. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa sensación de vacío, de andar sin su "otra mitad" por la vida, y asistía a los encuentros del grupo de astronomía. Si Kenshin cuidaba de un perro por ella, ella necesitaba retribuirle de algún modo. En premio a su esfuerzo, su sempai le regaló un gracioso círculo de cartón que tenía todas las constelaciones impresas en él.

-Esto te ayudará a identificarlas mejor, ubicando los puntos cardinales como correspondan, mueves este pedazo de cartón sobre el círculo, y sabrás qué constelación estás mirando. Esto es muy útil en las ciudades, donde se ven pocas estrellas.

Hasta que comenzó Noviembre, Kenshin no falló nunca en sus visitas. Y en la última llevó a Buranko, que finalmente podía soportar viajes largos.

El cambio en el aspecto del perro era muy notorio. Estaba limpio, su pelaje brillaba, se veía muy despierto y en cuanto se bajó del auto, meneó el rabo sin parar al reconocer en Kaoru a la persona que lo rescató.

Negura, que dormía una siesta, se levantó de repente al sentir el olor de otro animal por allí. Corriendo, salió al encuentro de Buranko, y mutuamente se olieron el rabo. Ni Kenshin ni Kaoru entendieron cómo eso los convertía en amigos, pero así fue. Jugaron un rato y bebieron del mismo cuenco de agua. Estaban muy cómodos el uno con el otro. Tras la cena, Kenshin suspiró al mirarlos.

-Es una lástima que Negura esté operada. Hubiera sido lindo que tuvieran familia, ¿No crees?-

Kaoru sonrió con la idea de una familia de labradores y le mostró a Kenshin el regalo de su sempai, asi que salieron a probarlo a la playa. Pero de alguna manera, terminaron acurrucados mirando el cielo.

-Kenshin… ¿De verdad siempre me va a querer?-

-Claro que sí, preciosa. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Por nada.-

Kaoru pensaba en lo que había pasado con Kenshin y Tomoe. ¿Y si Kenshin de pronto conocía a una mujer que le gustara más que ella y la dejaba?

El resto del fin de semana Kaoru anduvo bastante sensible con el tema del abandono, lo que era extraño, porque ella no era tan insegura. Kenshin también la notó rara, pero lo atribuyó a que en Turquía hubo un terremoto muy devastador. A causa de uno peor, Kaoru había perdido a su madre hacía casi 8 meses y se le ocurrió que eso la tenía con un ánimo especial.

Kaoru no quería preocupar a su novio y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa cuando el domingo por la tarde, Kenshin tuvo que cargar el auto y asegurar a su perro.

Agitando el rabo lentamente, Negura observó a su nuevo amigo ser guardado en el auto, y gimió.

-Te amo, Kaoru. Regresaré el viernes, y traeré de nuevo a Buranko. Creo que ha simpatizado mucho con Negura.-

Kaoru observó a Negura meterse en su casita y quedarse allí sin ánimo hasta que llegó el lunes por la mañana. Durante la semana el ánimo de ambas no mejoró, y a Kaoru le daba pena su mascota, porque podía imaginarse lo que estaba pasando.

-Nunca había visto una depresión perruna.- dijo para sí.

El viernes en la mañana, Sanosuke llamó a Kaoru al celular.

-Disculpa que te llame, pero es que mi amigo cabeza hueca se ha agarrado una neumonía. El doctor dice que no puede salir en ese estado y ahora duerme como un bebé después que le metí una pastilla para dormir en su agua. Quería ir a verte a toda costa, pero tú entenderás que una neumonía es cosa seria y puede morirse.-

El corazón de Kaoru se apretó tanto que a ella le pareció que quedaba del porte de un botón de su blusa.

-Yo lo había notado un poco débil el martes y cada día un poco peor, pero él me aseguraba que estaba bien.- dijo la muchacha.

-Mira, te aseguro que él moría de ganas por verte y seguro que en cuanto despierte me mata, pero creo que lo mejor es que se quede aquí. Yo sé que por la distancia, este tipo de cosas se planea con antelación, pero si quieres venir, yo no tengo ningún problema. Si el problema es el dinero, del pasaje, yo sé que a Kenshin no le importaría que te lo pague. Por favor, piensa en eso.-

Kaoru sonó razonable, madura y calmada cuando habló con Sano, pero al cortar la comunicación, el nudo en su garganta se hizo insoportable. Ella comprendía, de verdad que entendía que Kenshin estaba enfermo y no podía venir, y que era mejor que se quedara, pero las lágrimas no sólo llegaron a sus ojos, sino que escaparon en un torrente tal que parecía que nunca acabarían. Abrazó a Negura cuando se le acercó y tras mucho rato logró dominarse.

Se levantó como pudo y se limpió la cara. Seguramente su padre le preguntaría qué había pasado, pero ella no quería mentirle. Le diría que le dio pena que Kenshin no viniera a verla y le pediría permiso para ir a verlo. Sin embargo su padre dormía profundamente y no despertó hasta el día siguiente.

Poco antes del desayuno, Kaoru pensó que no quería comer nada.

El desmayo no dio ningún tipo de aviso previo. Simplemente, Kaoru perdió la conciencia y cayó al suelo como una muñeca de trapo ante la mirada atónita de Kojiro.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Fin acto seis

Distancia entre dos.

Octubre 27, 2011.

Notas de autora.

Hola!

Se acerca vertiginosamente el final de esta historia, en dos capítulos más.

Este es uno de esos capítulos de puente, que unen a los capítulos buenos. Estoy segura que en términos de diversión, releerán alguna vez los capis 4 y 5, pero acá teníamos que ver la parte en que ellos tratan de retomar sus vidas normales, a pesar de que ambos ya hacen cambios en ella pensando en el otro.

Por cierto, la depresión perruna existe. La he visto. Mi querida perra Rucia, estuvo una semana sin comer ni beber, tirada por ahí, tras ser abandonada por sus dueños originales y sus amigos perrunos.

En fin, les paso a comentar sus reviews, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo.

**Seras: **Jajajaja… no se puede obligar a un ave a no volar o a la inspiración volver. Pero por suerte la inspiración regresó esta semana. Algo que sea. Yo creo que por suerte, Kenshin se anduvo afirmando harto en sus sentimientos hacia Kaoru, o de lo contrario, el fic duraría miles de episodios más y no es la idea. Que tengas un lindo día.

**Gaby:** Querida, la foto de la página sigue siendo la Kaoru sentada en traje de entrenamiento, (blusa blanca y hakama azul) dentro de un dojo. Búscala por "Kamiya Kaoru", generalmente aparecen 3.

**Nandinha82:** Como tú, yo no tengo palabras suficientes para expresar la grata sorpresa que me causaron tus palabras. Escribir es algo muy solitario, demanda tiempo y en mi caso, para mi familia es una excentricidad de mi parte, por ende, tampoco es algo de lo que hable mucho. Por eso recibir respuestas como la tuya es muy, pero muy motivante para mí.

Pienso que Kenshin parte enamorándose de Kaoru por fascinación tal vez, de conocer algo diferente. Creo que en este capi él ya se asume totalmente enamorado y ella se deja llevar. Sobre las relaciones sexuales, pienso que hay ocasiones en que la verdadera magia aparece, y un roce, un beso, o las relaciones te pueden mostrar a la persona delante de ti como ese ser único que todos buscamos. No importa lo joven que se sea, cuando aparece esa persona, uno sabe que será un amor, sino para toda la vida, uno muy importante.

Viví un amor a distancia durante 8 años, en secreto, desde mis 15. Lo veía 2 semanas al año. Aprendí a vivir con la mitad del alma… me pasaron cosas buenas y malas, me gustaron otras personas. Nunca lo suficiente para apretarme el estómago de nervios, o para intentar superar mis traumas. Nunca para querer cambiar lo malo de mí.

Pero cuando las cosas se superan, cuando pude estar con esa persona… nada ha sido demasiado malo, ni insuperable. 4 años de matrimonio se han pasado volando…

De mis vivencias, en los fanfics no hay mucho. Casi nada. Pero los sentimientos, creo completamente en cada palabra que escribo de ellos. Y por eso no importa lo malo que pase, siempre los finales deben ser felices.

Tu español se entendió perfecto, no te preocupes mucho por eso. Espero que estés muy bien y contenta por la vida. Un besote.

**Cony:** Muchas gracias, creo que en parte, la respuesta para Nandinha82 también es para ti. Me he entretenido mucho también escribiendo fanfics y te aseguro que cuando has reído y llorado, ¡también lo he hecho yo! A veces el tiempo es un problema, la inspiración también… pero no importa, he vuelto. Y tengo mucho trabajo pendiente aún! Un besote, te agregaré pronto.

**Koskaoru: **Vi el video que me sugeriste y me gustó mucho que contara la historia completa de Kenshin y Kaoru. La canción también era muy bonita, la buscaré para mi mp3 un día con más tiempo. Yo realmente adoro esta pareja, y todavía no entiendo mucho por qué, pero bueno, seguiré con el fanfic y espero darle un final lindo. Seguiré también con las otras, pero a paso de tortuga, como hasta ahora. Un beso gigante.

**Rebeca: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, cuesta de pronto no arrancarse con las personalidades y poner las que una quiera. Supongo que poner equivalencias siempre sirve (como Kaoru que vive sola, Kenshin que se deja llevar por la vida desde niño por decisiones de otros) Espero que tengas un día lindo y te envío un abrazo.

**Shinta Girl: **Jajajajaja, la escena de la ducha me dio cosita mientras la imaginaba primero, y la escribía después. Sobre todo la parte en que Kenshin le dice a Kaoru que él se moría de ganas de hacer eso desde hacía tiempo… waaaa! Es mi parte súper favorita para toda la vida. Creo que hay algo excitante en ser deseada por la persona que te gusta, antes de tener conciencia de ello.

**Romina: **Sobre lo de la Fiera, desde luego existe la posibilidad. Lo que estoy evaluando es subir nuevamente los capítulos para hacer algunas adaptaciones que ayuden a un buen desenlace. Como ves, se han reencontrado sin demasiados problemas, aún. Veremos qué pasa en el próximo capi. Un besote.

**Gata de la Luna: **No hay nada mejor que una mujer decidida, como Kaoru. No hay nada peor que sentir que a uno se le termina el tiempo y no lograr ningún avance. Y aunque la idea de "agarrar un hombre por sexo" no es muy inteligente que digamos, debo reconocer que alguna vez… hem… bueno, pero a mí me resultó :D Seguiré con Facebook, estoy viendo que por estos días entra Sanosuke en escena, y aunque pueda parecer que dejo pasar muchos días entre las cosas más importantes de la historia, es que pienso que quedan miles de meses para el mítico 14 de Mayo, asi que me toca dosificar las apariciones. Lo realmente divertido, es que yo imagino que ellos viven en Meiji, pero Kaoru tiene notebook, netbook, y encima cámara de fotos, además, el Akabeko tiene karaoke y graban sus canciones. Pensar eso me hace reír. En fin, un beso.

**Gaby:** En estos momentos estoy craneando cómo dejar juntos a la pareja, porque como comprenderás, viven distantes el uno del otro, ya se ha mencionado que en Japón es necesario cuidar el trabajo (no es llegar y que Kenshin deje botado al amigo y se largue), y en este capi se hace mención a Kaoru que se siente más a gusto en su tierra que en la ciudad, de modo que como pareja, deberán tomar decisiones quizá un poco difíciles para salir adelante viviendo juntos. Sobre "La Fiera", tal como comenté antes, está la intención de sacarla adelante… es lo malo de dejar fics botados. Tengo 4 que terminar, porque aparte, queda la historia en que Kaoru da un salto en el tiempo y el Kenshin 2010 está enamorado hasta las patas de ella. Gracias por tu buena onda, un beso.

**Lauri-chan: **Amiguita, jejeje, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior. Sé que éste no tiene lemon como te gustaría, pero tienes que acostumbrarte a que me hago más adulta y hay otras cosas que quiero contar.

**A KaoruHimura: **Jajajajajajaja, qué bueno que te hayas recononciliado con la nueva versión de Prisionera, donde Kaoru va a la pelea como la mujer aguerrida que es. La,mento haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo entre episodios, pero uno puede luchar contra la falta de tiempo p el cansancio, pero con la falta de inspiración, no hay caso. Un beso gigante, que tengas lindos días.

**Luna Creciente 27:** Tienes razón. Ojalá todas pudiéramos tener un Kenshin Himura amable, sensible y romántico, pero con esa dosis de bruto que nos gusta de los hombres. Un abrazo gigante.

**Okanami.: **Créeme si digo que aprecio tus palabras.

**Pauli: **Cuando me contaste lo que pasaba en tu universidad, mi prima que estudia en la Utem llegó a los días con ataque por el cierre de semestre, y tuvo semanas terribles tratando de entregar las pruebas y trabajos gigantes que le dieron. Si bien aprobó los ramos, ella egresaba este año, y bueno, le toca esperar el próximo. Al final, creo que todo esto de los estudiantes ha mostrado lo mejor y lo peor de las personas y el gobierno. Me siento decepcionada de los estudiantes que destruyeron sus lugares de estudio tras las tomas, por ejemplo… en fin, como dices, pasemos a otro tema.

Sobre Kenshin, me costó dosificar su pasión, básicamente, porque quería dar la impresión de que en el pasado él jamás había sido demasiado apasionado con nada (de hecho estudia algo que no le gusta) pero que con Kaoru se volvía loco y no sabía qué hacer con eso. El padre de Kaoru es un personaje complejo para mí, porque es quizá el que tiene más matices y se verá claramente a partir del próximo episodio. Quedan pocos capítulos, asi que espero que mientras, te entretengas con lo que sigue. Un abrazo.

**Hinata Himura: **Mientras espero yo también el live-action de Kenshin, me consuelo pensando en las ovas que veremos a partir de Diciembre. Estoy confiando en los fansubs para poder verlo en youtube… ¡Qué emoción!

La partida de Kenshin me hizo sufrir a mi también. Fíjate que he estado en los dos lados, el que se va y el que se queda. Los dos son horribles, pero me parece que irse es más fácil, porque el que se queda, ve al fantasma de su amado en todas partes de sus lugares comunes. En fin, Kaoru deberá ser aún más valiente de ahora en adelante, pero al menos, tiene la seguridad de que Kenshin la ama.

Un beso.

**Okashira Janet:** Kaoru no quedó feliz, pero al menos se ha visto que es correspondida en sus sentimientos. Te responderé por este medio la pregunta sobre la educación en Chile.

La enseñanza básica y media (así se llaman acá primaria y secundaria) son obligatorias, pero no todas las escuelas son gratis. De hecho, son las menos. Están las gratuitas, las que paga el estado y los padres, y las privadas. Acá se discute que las 3 modalidades no son equivalentes en cuanto a la educación, pero el problema, más allá de esto, es lo que pasa cuando llega uno a la universidad.

No hay universidad gratuita, si bien hay 25, si no me equivoco, que son estatales. Los aranceles de las más baratas son más o menos de 200.000 pesos (una familia promedio ganaría unos 400.000 y mínimo se te van 100.000 en gastos luz, agua, teléfono.) De las becas, son muy pocas las que dan. Hay una ayuda, un préstamo de dinero que te hace el estado para pagar la carrera, total o parcialmente, pero al egresar, la deuda es exorbitante. A los 45 años, un profesor mío terminó de pagar el crédito del estado. Olvidé mencionar que las universidades privadas son muchísimo más caras. Esto que te cuento es muy básico, sin duda, pero es algo que muchos vivimos. Como supondrás, las familias tienen que hacer un esfuerzo muy considerable y endeudarse muchísimo para que hijo estudie. Un amigo mío… varios en realidad, no pudieron terminar por dinero. Yo me fui pensando un poco en lo mismo. No egresé.

Esto sería, a grandes rasgos, lo que yo entiendo y te puedo decir.

Queridas amigas y amigo, muchas gracias por leerme, nos vemos la próxima semana. Un beso a todas.

Blankaoru.


	7. La tristeza de Kaoru

**Bonita**

**Acto siete**

**La tristeza de Kaoru**

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Cuando Kaoru despertó, Kojiro estaba sentado junto a su futón, dándole la espalda. La joven gimió al intentar levantarse, pues se sintió muy mareada.

-¿Papá?-

-Hace cuatro años una alumna de mi clase fue expulsada por embarazo.- dijo Kojiro sin voltear, con las manos tensas apoyadas sobre sus piernas.- La reglas del colegio son muy claras en ese aspecto, y las del tuyo también.-

Para Kaoru, una densa neblina ocupaba su cabeza, al punto que le parecía que la voz de su padre le llegaba de algún lugar lejano. Le costó asimilar lo que él estaba tratando de decirle.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes relaciones con Himura?-

¿Himura? ¿El señor Himura?... ¿Pasaba algo con Kenshin?

-No entiendo… - susurró la muchacha.

-¡¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con Himura, mierda?-

El grito de Kojiro sobresaltó a Kaoru de tal modo que incluso su corazón se aceleró. Hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse, tocándose la frente. La sentía fría. ¿Acaso se había desmayado?

Kojiro se dio la vuelta.

-Las toallas que te compré hace tres semanas, esas que querías porque traían una agenda de regalo… ¡Siguen en el cuarto de baño sin abrir! ¿Crees que yo no me fijo en esas cosas? ¡Maldita seas!-

Todo se volvió borroso para Kaoru, a causa de las lágrimas. Su padre estaba furioso.

-Tu mamá tuvo el mismo síntoma. De pronto se desmayó y supimos así que venías en camino. Pero tu madre era una mujer decente y casada, no una mujerzuela como tú. Nunca debí confiar en ese desgraciado de Himura.

-Papá, déjame explicarte… no puede ser eso que dices. Yo no… -

-¿Acaso no has tenido relaciones con Himura? Jura por tu madre que no has tenido relaciones con Himura.-

Kaoru sostuvo la mirada de Kojiro por unos segundos. Luego la bajó.

-No puedo jurar tal cosa. Lo siento, papá.-

Un fuerte golpe atravesó la cara de la muchacha. Un hilillo de sangre manó de su labio roto.

-¡Eres una puta! ¡Una puta! Con tu madre te criamos lo mejor que pudimos y pensamos que te habíamos enseñado la decencia. Pero tú no puedes ser mi hija si a la primera te revuelcas con un fulano bajo mi techo.

-No, papá, tú no entiendes… yo no hice eso tan feo que dices.- replicó Kaoru bañada en lágrimas.- Kenshin y yo nos amamos… nos queremos. Estaremos juntos algún día, él me lo dijo. Dijo que yo sería su novia con fines serios, que tendríamos una casa, y perros… -

-¿Y le creíste? ¿Y dónde está ese desgraciado en este momento? Ya se aburrió de ti porque ya consiguió lo que quería, y ya no le interesas. ¿Crees que se hará cargo de ese bastardo que viene en camino? ¡Claro que no!-

-Papá, él te ha demostrado que sus sentimientos son verdaderos… -

-No me ha demostrado nada, y esto que ha hecho contigo me deja más que claro que no siente nada por ti, o te habría protegido de este mal rato. ¿No te han dicho en la escuela que los condones y los contraceptivos sirven para evitar estas cosas? Qué vergüenza has traído a la familia. Si Himura no te responde, nunca podré casarte con nadie más.-

Kaoru se puso de pie de un salto, aguantándose el dolor de cabeza y de mandíbula.

-Pues sabes qué? No me interesa deshonrar a esta familia más de lo que se ha deshonrado. Porque en esta familia hubo un enfermo que abusó de mí, y un padre que jamás me creyó y me echó la culpa de todo. Y no me arrepiento de haberme acostado con Kenshin, ni de llevar su hijo en mi vientre, porque va a ser mi nuevo comienzo, con mi propia familia… y te juro, papá, que a mi hijo no le pasará lo que a mí, porque yo lo cuidaré y le creeré siempre.-

Kojiro se levantó furioso y Kaoru no esperó a que le llegaran más golpes. Salió corriendo de la casa, con Kojiro vociferando y siguiéndole los pasos. Se tropezó con Megumi, que venía llegando de un turno del hospital.

-Pero fíjate por dónde… ¡Kaoru, tu cara!-

Megumi vio que unos metros más atrás venía Kojiro. Rápidamente, sacó las llaves de su bolso y se las dió.

-Espérame en casa.- le dijo a Kaoru. La chica comprendió y se alejó del lugar, mientras Megumi intentaba calmar a Kojiro.

-¡Deja a tu pobre hija en paz, que ya bastante ha sufrido! ¿Crees que a tu mujer le gusta la manera en que la tratas?-

Por vergüenza, Kojiro no quiso decirle a Megumi lo que pasaba. Pero le mandó a decir a Kaoru que se olvidara de su familia y de su casa. Acto seguido, llamó a uno de sus hermanos y decidió pasar allí el fin de semana, asi que cuando Kaoru volviera, no lo encontraría ni podría entrar al dejar todo bien cerrado.

-Qué la ayude su amante.- se dijo a media tarde, cuando abordó el tren.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Kenshin se despertó de buen humor, y bastante contento, hasta que consultando el reloj y echándole una miradita al calendario, se dio cuenta de que se había perdido un día de su vida.

-¡SAAAANOOOOOO!-

El departamento tronó con la voz del pelirrojo. Intentó levantarse, pero la sensación de descanso que sentía sólo ocultaba que su cuerpo no se podía mantener en pie. Pronto tosió fuertemente, y tuvo que correr al baño a botar la flema.

Sanosuke se apareció cubierto con una mascarilla y un vaso de agua y le explicó la situación y el por qué había decidido sedarlo sin su autorización.

-Le he dicho a Kaoru que viniera y que yo le daba el dinero de los pasajes, pero aún no aparece. De todos modos, si te pones bien, puedes viajar en dos semanas más. Según el médico, lo que tienes es más grave de lo que parece y debes cuidarte.

Kenshin pidió su notebook y enseguida intentó ponerse en contacto con Kaoru, pero nada pasó. Asi que la llamó a su celular. La joven no contestó.

-No entiendo.- le dijo a Sano.- Siempre contesta.

-Es una estudiante, Kenshin. Tal vez está haciendo un trabajo importante con sus compañeros.-

-Ella siempre arregla lo de los trabajos para que no interfieran con nuestro fin de semana.-

-Tal vez ahora no fue necesario hacer el arreglo. Kenshin, no te preocupes por eso ahora. Guarda reposo… si quieres, en cuanto estés bueno, te doy unos días libres para que estés con ella.-

-Gracias, amigo. No sé qué haría sin ti.-

-No me lo agradezcas. En el fondo te tengo envidia. Pareciera que estás viviendo algo maravilloso y sublime con esa muchacha… algo que desearía me pasara a mí.-

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Megumi compartió una taza de té caliente con Kaoru tras rescatarla de su padre y darle el mensaje de este. Entonces, Kaoru optó por desahogarse con ella y le habló del desmayo y las sospechas de su padre.

-Por eso me habló muy feo, me golpeó y me echó de la casa.-

Megumi abrió un botiquín que tenía por ahí. Era como una maletita y con lo que allí había pudo limpiar la herida de Kaoru.

-En el hospital, a veces nos facilitan algunos insumos. Acá tengo un test de embarazo. Háztelo y saldremos de dudas con lo que dice tu papá.-

Unos minutos después, entre ambas pudieron constatar que Kaoru esperaba un hijo.

-Vaya. Si serás mamá después de todo. ¿El afortunado padre es un compañero tuyo?-

Kaoru suspiró. Después de la reacción de su padre, le daba vergüenza decir la verdad. Pero Megumi la había recibido en su casa y había curado su herida. Merecía saberlo.

-Es… es de Kenshin.-

-¿¡De Ken-san! Vaya sorpresa. Conquistaste al pelirrojo.-

Kaoru sonrió con timidez.

-Somos novios. Él le pidió permiso a mi padre para visitarme los fines de semana, porque vive y trabaja en Tokio.-

-Tokio está muy lejos.- dijo Megumi sirviéndose otro té.- Y él debe quererte mucho si habló con tu padre, conociéndole el genio que tiene. Además, te viene a ver. Creo que acá hay una interesante historia, pero la verdad, tengo mucho sueño, asi que dormiremos un rato, luego me cuentas tu historia y después planeamos el resto del día. Tengo el fin de semana libre.-

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Kaoru se durmió casi de inmediato al acostarse en la cómoda cama occidental de invitados que le ofreció Megumi. El colchón era muy blandito. Se durmió pensando en que esperaba un bebé de Kenshin, y aunque el futuro era incierto, ella sólo tenía ganas de reír.

Soñó que se elevaba y llegaba al cielo. Allá la esperaba su mamá.

-Mamá, seré madre. Estoy esperando un bebé.-

Su mamá no se enojaba con ella. En vez de eso, la abrazaba y le besaba la cabeza.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, hijita mía. Confío en que lo harás muy bien. Díselo a Kenshin. Él se pondrá muy contento. Es lo que siempre ha soñado.

Kaoru despertó cerca de las 3 de la tarde. Le dolía el labio, pero no estaba tan mal. Se abrazó su pancita y pensó que le gustaría comer algo rico. Siguió pensando en su bebé… luego siguió la escuela. ¿La echarían? Su graduación era en Marzo, tendría 5 meses. Con un poco de suerte, no se notaría, nadie tenía que saberlo. Entraría a la universidad el año que siguiera, porque antes, debía dedicarle un buen tiempo a su hijo.

Megumi entró con un plato de sopa caliente.

-Es instantánea. Casi toda la comida aquí es así. Espero que te guste.

Kaoru devoró el plato.

-Gracias.-

Megumi se sentó al final de la cama y se puso muy cómoda.

-Soy toda oídos.-

Kaoru nunca había ido a una reunión de chicas, por ende, nunca había conversado profundamente con una. Se sintió un poco rara al confiarle a Megumi su historia con Kenshin, pero poco a poco agarró vuelo y le narró todo cuanto había sucedido, como la invención de "Butterfly" para salvar su honra frente a sus compañeros de clase, o como la vez en que la llevó al karaoke, maquillándola y peinándola.

-Vaya, asi que Ken-san obró el milagro. Increíble. Y luego, se enamoró de su propia obra.-

-Según él, le gusté el día que escapé de mi casa y él fue a buscarme a la playa.-

Megumi sonrió.

-Sigue.-

Finalmente, Kaoru llegó a la noche en que tuvieron relaciones. Ella se lo pidió, con el afán de borrarse los malos recuerdos del tío, o de saber que eran sus últimos días juntos.

-Lo que hiciste no fue algo tan raro. Es un motivo que argumentan las chicas abusadas. El verdadero problema es que no se protegieron, y eso es muy raro. Es decir, no es raro que tú lo hayas olvidado, porque eres medio cabezota, pero Ken-san? Si se supone que tuvo una novia durante 10 años y no la embarazó, es que sabe perfectamente de métodos contraceptivos. Ni siquiera te preguntó si te cuidabas… a mí se me hace que lo hizo a propósito.

Kaoru no supo qué decir en ese momento. ¿Qué Kenshin la embarazó a propósito? No era posible, ¿O sí? Él soñaba con formar una familia…

-Pero entonces… me dirás… sólo, como una pequeña confidencia… ¿Cómo es Ken-san en la cama?-

-¿Ehh?

El rostro de Kaoru se puso rojo furioso.

-Vamos, cuéntame… no le diré a nadie. Es curiosidad femenina.

-No es que tenga de donde comparar… pero creo… que si tuviera que volver a vivirlo, lo haría cuantas veces él me lo pidiera. A veces estaba un poco cansada, pero él comenzaba a tocarme y se me olvidaba lo demás.-

De todas las historias de amantes que había escuchado, a Megumi jamás le habían dicho lo que Kaoru. En general las mujeres se quejaban un poco del ritmo o la falta de él.

-No puedo creer lo afortunada que eres.- dijo Megumi.- Tendrás un hijo de ese hombre… porque tú me disculparás, pero Ken-san está de comérselo y parece una buena persona. Ya lo notaba yo demasiado preocupado de ti, más como pareja que como tu cuidador. En fin, tú te lo ganaste… pero Kaoru, debes decírselo.

-No puedo. Está muy enfermo. Su amigo Sano me lo dijo.-

-¿Enfermo? ¿Y de qué?-

-Tiene neumonía.-

-Ahh, eso. Pero Kaoru, si bien una neumonía es severa, si el paciente guarda cama y se cuida no pasa nada. Seguramente pasó que Ken-san no se cuidó una gripe. No te preocupes por eso. Creo que a Ken-san le gustará la noticia.

Fue en ese preciso momento que Kaoru recordó su notebook y su celular. Ambos en casa de su padre.

-Tengo que recuperarlos, para comunicarme con Kenshin.- dijo la muchacha. Megumi decidió acompañarla y partieron. Al acercarse a la propiedad, Kaoru escuchó los gemidos de Negura. Al parecer, sola había volcado su cuenco de agua y tenía mucha sed. Además, estaba amarrada.

Sin demasiado esfuerzo, la joven saltó la reja. Acarició a su perra y le puso agua. Luego se dirigió a la casa, pero todo estaba cerrado. Trató de mirar por la ventana, pero nada. Nadie estaba allí. Comenzó a desesperarse.

-Yo te prestaré mi teléfono para que hables con Kenshin, y mi netbook. Tu padre amenazó con echarte de casa y al parecer ha cumplido.

-No puede ser tan cruel conmigo.- dijo Kaoru.- Ni con Negura. O Kirara. Megumi, ¿puedo llevarme a mi perra a tu casa? No hará escándalo, lo prometo.-

-Llévala, sé que será por unos días.-

Pasar a Negura sobre la reja fue todo un trabajo de ingeniería entre las mujeres. Algunos vecinos observaron la escena, pero no se atrevieron a meterse. Kaoru estaba preocupada por su gatita, Kirara, que no haya quedado encerrada en la casa. Se prometió regresar al día siguiente a buscarla.

De regreso donde Megumi, Negura encontró un lugar que le quedó cómodo para dormir, mientras Kaoru preparaba algo para agradecer la ayuda que Megumi le brindaba.

-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Sanosuke contestó el teléfono de Kenshin. Kaoru no quiso comunicarse mediante la webcam para que no viera su cara.

-¿Cómo está Kenshin?

-Dormido y mejorando. Pero estuvo preocupado porque no le llamaste antes. ¿Te pasó algo?

-Mucha tarea. Demasiada. No pude quitarme a mis compañeros de encima hasta ahora para llamarle.

-Vaya, eso explica el celular apagado. Si quieres lo despierto… -

Kaoru sabía que no podría mantener el tono calmado de su voz si hablaba con él.

-No… no es necesario. Lo llamaré de nuevo mañana. Y dígale que mi teléfono se descompuso, puede llamarme a este número.

Kaoru cortó y suspirando, apoyó la cabeza en la pared tras ella. ¿Cómo le decía a Kenshin lo de su bebé? Todavía tenía que acercarse a un centro de salud para constatar lo de su embarazo y que le dieran una ficha, pero sabía que sería mal mirada por ser una madre soltera.

Su padre no regresó a casa al día siguiente y por lo menos, pudo constatar que Kirara se encontraba bien. Encargó a una vecina amante de los gatos que la alimentara por unos días, y que ella le reembolsaría los gastos de comida, aunque la animalista no tenía problema con eso. Lo haría gratis, si fuera necesario.

-Debo decírselo en persona.- dijo Kaoru a Megumi.- Debo ir a Tokio. –

Su nueva amiga le prestó un poco de ropa a Kaoru y dinero y la acompañó a la estación.

-Debo ingresar mañana temprano a mi turno. No puedo acompañarte, no alcanzaría a estar de vuelta. Ten mucho cuidado y llámame en cuanto te reúnas con él. Ten mucho cuidado, no confíes en nadie.

La ropa de Megumi le quedaba grande, pero para Kaoru eso era algo muy cómodo. Se instaló en un asiento y mientras viajaba, se entretenía pensando en toda esa aventura de ser mamá. Ella sería muy protectora, y comprensiva con su hijo. Si un día Kenshin fallecía, ella no sería como su padre que la dejó de lado. Ella viviría para su hijo.

Llegó a la estación donde antes Kenshin los esperaba, y trató de recordar la combinación que él hizo en el tren subterráneo. La primera vez se perdió, y tuvo que regresar a la estación de trenes para intentarlo nuevamente, pero al menos, llegó a la estación correcta cuando anochecía. Luego salió a la calle y se esforzó aún más por recordar el edificio de Kenshin. Caminó despacio, atenta a cualquier indicio que pudiera servirle y se arrepintió de no haber querido llamar a Sano para que fuera a recogerla, o de aceptar el celular que le ofreció Megumi.

Unos sujetos con mal aspecto venían acercándose y Kaoru se escondió de ellos tras un enorme tacho de basura. Finalmente, encontró un indicio de que estaba por el buen camino y pronto se encontró frente al conserje del edificio.

-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Kenshin estaba solo a esa hora, pues Sanosuke se había ido a cerrar el restaurante. Afortunadamente ya no le dolía la cabeza, pero seguía tosiendo con flema.

-La señorita Kamiya Kaoru ha venido a verlo. ¿La hago pasar?-

¿Kaoru? El corazón de Kenshin dio una voltereta y luego otra. Claro que podía pasar. Se apresuró a rociar la casa con un spray aromático que aseguraba matar el 99.9 % de los virus en casa, ordenarse el cabello y ponerse una bata sobre el pijama, además de una mascarilla para atajar su virus cerca de ella. Sonrió ampliamente cuando escuchó el ascensor detenerse en su piso y le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que transcurría entre que sentía los pasos de la chica llegar a su puerta. Abrió antes de que ella pudiera golpear o tocar el timbre y al hacerlo, Kaoru buscó refugio en sus brazos.

Allí había algo raro y Kenshin la separó un poco de si para estudiarla. Nada de lo que vio le gustó. La joven estaba pálida, demacrada y con profundas ojeras. Sin duda había llorado… y la cara la tenía hinchada. Descubrió una herida en el labio. Cerró la puerta y la llevó al sofá, sumamente preocupado.

-Pareciera que vienes huyendo de algo. ¿Te hizo esto tu papá?

Kaoru asintió.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Discutieron? Kaoru, él no tiene derecho a golpearte. Veremos el modo de frenar esta situación… -

-Kenshin… mi padre me golpeó porque… se enteró que yo… oh, Kenshin, estoy embarazada.-

Kenshin contuvo la respiración y miró a Kaoru como si fuera otra persona. ¿Qué acaso esa mujer tan especial contenía un hijo suyo?

-Lamento no haberme protegido, no quería causarle este problema, pero mi padre me cerró las puertas de mi casa, Megumi me ha ayudado, pero… -

-¿Estás segura que estás embarazada?

-Megumi me hizo un test… dio positivo, y la repetimos esta mañana. Kenshin, yo no sabía… -

Kenshin la atrajo sobre él y la abrazó y acunó como si fuera la cosa más frágil y maravillosa del mundo.

-No te disculpes por algo en lo que yo también tengo culpa. Y por eso me haré responsable. Kaoru, ya eres mayor de dieciséis y en lo que te propondré no necesitas el consentimiento de tu padre. Entonces… ¿Kaoru, te casarías conmigo? Nuestro hijo llevaría desde ya un apellido, y yo me ocuparía de que nadie te golpee nunca más. Prometo amarte y respetarte, y cuidarte mucho… Kaoru, te daré todo lo que quieras a cambio de una familia.

Kaoru cerró los ojos sobre el pecho de Kenshin. Iba a preguntar si no sería demasiado pronto, pero desechó la idea. Ella se moría de ganas de vivir siempre con él.

-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Kaoru no tuvo inconvenientes para dormir en el sofá, a pesar de las protestas de Kenshin y Sanosuke. Kenshin, porque estaba muy enfermo por lo que necesitaba de una cama buena, y Sanosuke porque con lo alto que era, no cabía sobre el mullido mueble.

Antes de irse a trabajar, Sanosuke se quedó contemplando la cara de Kaoru. Era una niña muy valiente, pero también debía sentirse muy sola para acudir a Kenshin. Pareciera que no había amigas o parientes que pudieran contenerla. Le dejó un postre en el refrigerador con una notita de ánimo y se fue al restaurante.

Los días que siguieron, Kenshin tuvo que mantenerse en cama. Un médico anciano le hizo un par de visitas para constatar que iba evolucionando bien y Kenshin le preguntó sobre la posibilidad de que Kaoru enfermara. No le quiso hablar de embarazo aún.

-Si usa la mascarilla y ventilan y desinfectan periódicamente, lavan bien los vasos y utensilios que usted usa, no deberían tener problemas. De todos modos, si se ha contagiado se sabrá en unos cuantos días. Usted se ve bien, pero aún deberá reposar toda la próxima semana para asegurarnos.

Pronto podría salir de su encierro y Kenshin le prometió a Kaoru que cuando eso pasara, irían al registro civil a pedir una hora para su matrimonio.

Kaoru le hacía sopitas y le decía que sí a todo. Kenshin se sentía tan feliz que no se sentía enfermo, y quería hacer miles de cosas, arrendar un local para dar una gran fiesta, comprarle a Kaoru el mejor vestido de novia y claro, él buscaría donde le hicieran un frac a la medida. Compraría una casita o un departamento en un lugar cerca de un parque para sacar de paseo a Buranko y Negura. Luego arrasarían con toda la ropita de bebé que encontraran por ahí y pañales, miles de pañales…

-Primero recupérese bien y luego vemos lo demás. Nuestro bebé llegará en ocho meses. Tenemos tiempo.- le decía la joven sonriendo mientras le acompañaba a comer.-Además… no conozco Tokio y de lo que he visto, no hay un lugar donde yo quisiera vivir. Busquemos una casa con calma.

A veces Kenshin se encontraba con Kaoru mirando hacia la torre de Tokio con cierta tristeza, pero cuando él la llamaba, ella le sonreía. No estaba seguro de poder lidiar con eso por mucho tiempo y decidió hablarle de ello el viernes. La joven había terminado el aseo del departamento y vestida con ropa deportiva de Kenshin, se sentó en su sofá a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Me dirás qué te pasa?-

Kaoru lo miró unos segundos antes de volverse hacia su ventana.

-Pienso en mi padre y lo que me dijo. Pienso en mi vida y lo que he dejado atrás. Yo siempre pensé... que acabaría la escuela el próximo año, junto a mis compañeros de curso, y mis queridas amigas que me hacían tanto reír. Ellas siempre buscaban el modo de hacer que sonriera y ahora que lo pienso, nunca las dejé acercarse demasiado. Si pudiera regresar con ellas aprovecharía el tiempo perdido y saldríamos de compras a hacer todas esas cosas que me asustaban.

Kenshin se sintió un poco mal con esas palabras. Cuando Kaoru le pidió tener relaciones con ella, para él fue fácil imaginar que ella no se cuidaba, y no quiso comentárselo para que no retrocediera en su petición. Él vio una posibilidad concreta de amarrarla con un hijo, pero en sus ganas de alcanzar sus sueños, no se detuvo a pensar en lo que sería de ella.

-Estaba pensando… yo siempre soñé salir de mi casa del brazo de mi padre, rumbo al altar. Lo llenaría de honor, como él quería… pero… me echó. Parece que nada sale como quiero.

Kenshin acarició la cabeza de la muchacha.

-Kaoru, mi linda Kaoru… no te atormentes pensando en esas cosas. No vale la pena…

-Mi padre me trató de mujerzuela. Tal vez tenga razón. Yo nunca debí pedirle a usted que se acostara conmigo. Tengo mucha vergüenza.-

Kenshin atrajo a Kaoru sobre él y la abrazó.

-Tú no tienes culpa de nada, Kaoru. Yo también tengo responsabilidad en todo esto. No cargues todo sobre tus hombros y piensa que… aunque las cosas no salgan como tú querías, pueden resultar mejor.

-Pero es que… yo nunca me imaginé con un bebé ahora. Es decir… yo quiero a nuestro hijo, de verdad que lo amo, pero me hubiera gustado disfrutar más del tiempo con usted. Además, no estoy segura de ser una buena mamá… ¿qué ejemplos… ?

-Deja eso, cielo. – dijo Kenshin gentil tapándole la boca con una mano, mirándola divertido.- Yo tampoco podré darle ejemplos de vida a nuestro bebé. ¿Pero sabes? Lo criaremos para ser feliz. Le enseñaremos a disfrutar desde niño de la vida. Con un poco de suerte nos tendrá a los dos por mucho tiempo, más del que yo tuve a mis padres. Y tendrá nuestra confianza… más que la que te dieron a ti. Aprenderá a cargar con sus errores, pero nunca le echaremos en cara algo de lo que no haya sido responsable.

-Kenshin, usted lo hace ver todo muy fácil.

-Lo es, preciosura. Lo es.

-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Aún sentía un poco de cansancio, pero Kenshin se entretuvo enseñándole a Kaoru a preparar pastelillos. Estaba aburrido de las mascarillas y de no poder besarla a su antojo, pero se consoló pensando que al día siguiente ella y Sano irían a comprar un poco de ropa para la muchacha, y que ella le había prometido un desfile de modas.

-Muy bien, Kaoru. Aprendes rápido. A bebé le encantará el sabor que le enviaremos.-

Estaban muy tranquilos luego de charlar por unas cuantas horas y Kaoru estaba más segura respecto al futuro. Sintieron golpes en la puerta y Kaoru fue a atender, porque Sanosuke había dejado las llaves en casa.

Kojiro apareció ante ella bastante furioso.

-En este mismo instante, te vas conmigo.- dijo moderando su rabia al notar que no estaba sola.

-No, no quiero.- dijo Kaoru. Kenshin avanzó hasta situarse delante de ella.

-La niña se queda conmigo.- dijo el pelirrojo.- No la dejaré para que usted la maltrate nuevamente y le cierre las puertas de su casa.

-Es mi hija. Me pertenece y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella.- dijo Kojiro.

-Ella será mi esposa y llevará mi apellido.- dijo Kenshin.- La cuidaré y protegeré de todos, incluso de usted. Por eso Kaoru se queda. Ella no tiene nada que hacer en una casa vacía. Ella acá tiene mucho más que eso, además de amor y respeto.

Kojiro sabía ser cordial ante los demás aunque quisiera matar a alguien.

-"Kamiya Kaoru", no "Himura Kaoru", significa que aún lleva mi apellido y no el suyo. Se va conmigo a vivir decentemente, y no amancebada con usted. Si quiere casarse, muy bien, pero hasta entonces, vivirán aparte. Además, ¿Qué tipo de respeto le puede ofrecer el hombre mayor que se acostó con ella bajo mi techo, olvidando que de buena fe permití su estancia? Usted no conoce la palabra respeto, no creo en sus palabras. Mi hija ha quedado deshonrada por su causa, porque con este embarazo, ha quedado totalmente expuesta ante la sociedad, el vecindario, la escuela, el servicio de salud. ¿Ese es su modo de protegerla? Usted no sabe de esas cosas, por eso es imposible que conozca lo que es el amor. Estoy seguro que hasta unos días antes de romper, le dijo estas mismas cosas a su novia, y luego conoció a mi hija y le dijo esas mismas cosas. Sus palabras tienen tanto valor como lo que tengo en mi mano.- dijo mostrando su palma vacía.

Kenshin enmudeció al reconocer que Kojiro tenía razón en sus puntos. Kaoru se volvió a mirarlo un poco desencajada.

-No… - comenzó Kenshin, pero Kaoru se adelantó, un poco vacilante.

-Kenshin… mi padre tiene razón. No deseo avergonzarlo más. Prefiero volver a casa y esperarlo allí.-

-Pero Kaoru… entonces los acompañaré. Iremos en mi auto.-

-No, usted aún está delicado de la neumonía, es mejor que se quede y repose. La próxima semana con gusto lo esperaré en casa. –

Kaoru se demoró apenas unos minutos en recoger la ropa que le había prestado Megumi y así, tan repentinamente como llegó, se fue tras Kojiro.

-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Fin acto siete

La tristeza de Kaoru

Noviembre 12, 2011

Notas de autora:

Hola!

Nos acercamos al final final de esta historia. Supongo que el próximo será un capítulo más largo, si fuese necesario acabar de explicar algo.

No actualicé antes porque estuve de viaje por la maravillosa novena y octava regiones. Regiones de tremendas extensiones de terreno, todo verde, porque en esta fecha el trigo, la avena y las papas están creciendo para el verano. Supongo que si Dios me da vida, y claro, energía para trabajar y ahorrar harto, me gustaría vivir por allí y plantar miles de árboles. Pero mi querido Santiago no está tan mal, sólo que no tengo tanto terreno como quisiera… supongo que el paraíso es finalmente un estado mental.

Dejándonos de cavilaciones y esas cosas, les contesto sus lindos reviews.

Gata de la Luna: Te envío un abrazo súper grande y apretado por lo que me cuentas. Hay días en los que realmente cuesta tomarse un descanso, hay días en los que Kenshin y Kaoru vuelan lejos de mi mente. Esto de los caninos me gusta mucho, amo escribir sobre ellos. Buranko y Negura. Tienes razón sobre Kaoru. Su carácter se ve moldeado en parte por sus vivencias y lo rápido de la relación con Kenshin. El desmayo si era el síntoma de embarazo, y si bien no estaba muy segura sobre ese punto al iniciar la historia, pensé en usarlo para terminar de amarrar a esos dos a pesar de las distancias. Desde ya voy adelantando (debido a las tendencias de mis últimos fics) que Kaoru no lo perderá. Y sobre face, pues apareció Sanosuke este finde. Un abrazo nuevamente y muchos cariños.

Okanami: Es un poco trágica la depresión perruna, porque uno, que de plano no sabe reaccionar con una persona, imagínate con un perro. Igual se les puede hacer cariño y vigilarlos, pero no se pueden consolar verbalmente, aunque ellos son tan especiales, quizá entienden la preocupación, después de todo.

Setsuna 17: Un abrazo gigante. Ojalá te haya gustado este.

AKaoruHimura: Van a ser inmensamente felices, pero primero, a sufrir, que ese es su trabajo cada vez que son protagonistas de alguna historia. Yo creo que… hay amores a distancia que son bien de película y terminan felices y juntos. Y creo que por eso disfrutan más cuando pueden juntarse. Esperaré con gusto una musa, y más que lleguen las haditas de los dibujos a ayudarte. Un abrazote.

Nickita021: Como ves, Kaoru ha tenido muchísimos problemas con lo del bebé. Pero Kenshin ha estado feliz con todo eso. Yo creo, sinceramente, que un hombre convencido y con ese grado de amor, es capaz de cometer una enorme locura para estar al lado de la mujer que ama. Un abrazo, espero actualizar antes de dos semanas, debido a trabajos que tengo pendientes. (Aparte del que hago)

Suuurine: Tienes razón con lo de la confianza. Es difícil creer que todo lo que nos dicen es cierto, sin embargo, creo que en ese sentido, Kenshin tiene la ventaja de que Kaoru es muy joven y no tiene experiencia en cosas del amor. Si tuviera 30, posiblemente desconfiaría al haber vivido más y haber visto más cosas. Pero a los 17… generalmente somos únicas. Coincido contigo en que Tomoe ha sido bastante vapuleada en los fics, pero Kenshin no hubiera sido el rurouni que conocimos gracias a ella. Y creo que aún cuando la Tomoe de este fic se portó mal a la hora de terminar con Kenshin, no es una persona mala. Tal vez, simplemente, encontró a esa persona especial como le pasó a él cuando conoció a Kaoru, que perdió por completo la cabeza. La neumonía la usé porque por argumento, necesitaba a Kenshin fuera de combate un fin de semana y mi madre la sufrió en una ocasión, de tal modo que aunque estaba bastante enferma, ella no se dio cuenta. Después de ir al médico tuvo que guardar cama y se mejoró sin problemas. Me pareció que era una buena manera de dejar a Kenshin lejos si usaba esa enfermedad. Y vivirá, sin duda. Nos leemos luego, en el último capítulo. Un abrazo.

Lunacreciente 27: Estoy segura de que encontrarás lo que buscas, pero además debes estar atenta. Nunca llegó el hombre alto y moreno tipo Chayanne que esperaba. En cambio, el amigo de infancia de ojos claros y con quien siempre discutimos por quien es el más alto de los dos (aún no podemos descubrirlo) se instaló a mi lado. Dios es muy sabio en las cosas que hace, y ahora que lo pienso, nuestro estómago también. Si no hay maripositas, no es el indicado. Hum… eso no es muy científico, pero en fin, ¡Un abrazo!

Romina: Jejeje… Kaoru es muy formal en ese aspecto, pero además, ella no puede evitar marcar con eso la diferencia de edades. Digo, lo normal es que uno trate con respeto a la persona mayor que la acompaña. Quizá Kenshin le pida que lo tutee o le diga "Anata" o esas cosas que se acostumbran. Lo de Ranma me impresionó cuando supe del dorama, y al ser contingencia en Japón, quise comentarlo. Sanosuke ya llegó y me consuela pensar que quedan muchas historias que contar como la aparición de Jinnei Udo, la de Megumi, Aoshi… Yutaro… no estoy segura de usar historias de la tele para rellenar, aunque una que me pareció interesante por lo que insinuaba de Kenshin hacia Kaoru, fue la saga de Shura, la pirata. Un abrazote.

Hinata Himura: Jajajaja, claro que si, Kenshin es jugado por la mujer que ama. Encima es romántico… y bueno, obviamente tiene todas esas virtudes porque esto es una ficción. Pero espero que en la vida real, te traten bien como mereces. Kaoru no corrió al lado de Kenshin, no habría podido sin el permiso de su padre. Se ha visto a lo largo del fic que ella le consulta antes de dar cada paso. Para Negura las cosas tampoco han sido fáciles, pues además de perder a su amigo nuevo, ahora está en otra casa. Ya veremos en el próximo capítulo las condiciones que presenta cuando se reencuentre con Kaoru. Y el desmayo… pues si, era eso :D Ya el próximo episodio será el último, esperemos que todo acabe bien a pesar de que Kojiro se lleva a Kaoru. Un abrazo gigante, gracias por escribir. :D

Pauli: Jejejeje, que divertido, yo también la releí hace poco. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Un besito.

Luthien Akallabeth: Hola, espero de verdad que te haya gustado este capi, aunque no fue tan feliz como los anteriores. Espero que también te encuentres bien, no podemos hacer mucho por el ánimo cuando tiene esos vaivenes, pero al menos si por los fanfics. Queda solo un capítulo y quiero ponerle de todo.

Quisiera escribirte unas cuantas cosas, pero no es el medio apropiado. Un beso grande, un abrazo y como decía una querida amiga, muchos ositos de peluche.

Queridas amigas y amigo, nos leemos en el gran final. Un beso gigante.

Blankaoru.


	8. Tú eres mi sueño

**Bonita**

**Acto ocho**

**Tú eres mi sueño  
><strong>

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

_Noviembre 2011._

-No puedo.

Repentinamente, Kojiro se encontró con Kenshin frente a él, en medio de la vereda, cerca de la entrada al tren subterráneo.

-Señor Kamiya, no puedo…

Sólo había alcanzado a cambiarse las cómodas pantuflas por unos zapatos, pero seguía en ropa de descanso. Resoplaba un poco, venía cansado tras correr y tosió.

-No puedo permitir que la aleje de mi lado.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru y por un breve instante, ella levantó vista. El pelirrojo sintió que ella ponía, en ese momento, todas sus esperanzas en él. No podía defraudarla.

-Yo sé… que he actuado mal. Muy mal. Que no debí embarazar a Kaoru. Que no debí tocarla siquiera. Y comprendo que usted no pueda volver a confiar en mí, teniendo como antecedente que hasta hace un par de meses yo me casaba con la mujer que pensé, sería para toda la vida. Pero… yo también estoy sorprendido con estas cosas. Conocer a Kaoru fue como recibir una pelota de basquetball a toda velocidad en la cabeza. Inesperado, rápido, doloroso. Aún me siento mareado por todas esas emociones. Yo nunca he sido un hombre alocado. Puede consultarle a mis parientes y amigos. Pero yo… realmente, señor Kamiya… realmente siento dolor al pensar en que pudiera vivir una etapa de su embarazo lejos de mi. Yo quiero ver crecer su barriguita, quiero cuidarla y abrazarla. ¡Pero quiero hacer ese compromiso para toda la vida!

Tras el terremoto, la isla que albergaba al país del Sol Naciente no dejaba de moverse. A veces con mayor intensidad que en otras. Cuando Kenshin terminó de hablar, comenzó un sismo bastante fuerte. Kojiro había percibido la vibración en su celular, producto del sistema de alarma temprana, pero no le había prestado mayor atención. Muy serio, soportó el movimiento haciendo un poco de equilibrio y tratando de dominar sus nervios. Por el contrario, Kenshin estaba tan acostumbrado que ni se inmutó. Pero para Kaoru fue muy diferente.

Percibía claramente el movimiento, el sonido de las construcciones al sacudirse, la tierra que parecía que crujía y la obligaba a doblar un poco las rodillas para no caer. Pensó en su bebé, sintió pavor al imaginar que le pudiera caer un edificio encima, que el pavimento se abriera, que llegara el mar aunque estuviera lejos. Para Kaoru, cada réplica desde el gran terremoto de marzo, había sido una tortura que vivió a veces en la escuela y otras, completamente a solas.

Cerró los ojos, y tras un minuto y medio, todo terminó. Entonces reparó en que Kenshin la abrazaba protectoramente.

-Tranquila, ya ha pasado, mi amor.-

Kaoru temblaba y levantó la vista hacia él. Los postes de luz aún se movían un poco. La joven pasó saliva, nerviosa, un poco impresionada por lo sucedido.

-¿Lo ves? Nuestra capital es muy segura.- siguió el pelirrojo, inconsciente de la agitación interior de la chica.

Kojiro los miró, molesto, y ya iba a exigirle a Kenshin que devolviera a su hija cuando notó que él permanecía en su sitio. Al parecer, era Kaoru quien le había buscado. De alguna manera, ese hecho lo dejó en shock.

Su hija no se apoyó en él cuando sintió miedo. Acortó la distancia hacia el hombre que la había embarazado. No se apoyó en él porque Kojiro le hubiera dicho que debía ser fuerte y aguantar el sismo, que para eso eran japoneses y estaban acostumbrados a esas cosas. Quizá no le hubiera permitido abrazarlo, porque habría podido hacerlo caer si lo apretaba demasiado. Ella fue hacia la persona que supo que la acogería.

Kenshin le hablaba en términos cariñosos hasta que ella se calmó. Kojiro entonces decidió llevársela de una buena vez y fue a tomarla de una mano. Pero Kaoru se soltó de Kenshin y dio un paso atrás.

-No me llevará.-

-Soy tu padre y me debes obediencia. Nos vamos a casa en este momento.

-No quiero.- dijo retrocediendo otro paso.

-Hasta hace poco venías conmigo…

-Ya no quiero, papá. He cambiado de parecer.

Las personas caminaban apresuradas en torno a ellos, un poco asustados. Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru y se puso tras ella, para respaldarla.

-No quiero regresar a una casa donde estaré sola durante todo el día. Ni que me digas, las pocas veces que te dignes a hablarme, de que Kenshin me hizo daño a propósito. Te he pedido, de todas las maneras posibles más compañía y siempre antepones tus intereses y ambiciones… y está bien. A veces me has hecho sentir que debería haber muerto yo en vez de mi madre. Quizá por ella hubieras cambiado de empleo, o hubieras hecho los arreglos para llevártela a tu ciudad de trabajo.

-Así que ahora me odias.-

-No te odio, pero me queda claro que aunque digan que Kenshin es el responsable de mi embarazo, y que él quiera una familia por sobre todas las cosas… ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Kenshin simplemente tiene los mismos sueños que yo. Tengo diecisiete años. Sabía que esto podía pasar, y no me importó porque yo también buscaba una forma de atarlo a mi lado. El último mes, cuando tuve miedo, cuando tuve rabia, cuando corrí y nadie me alcanzó, sólo él me consoló, me calmó y llegó a mi lado, sabiendo cómo llegar a mí. Tú simplemente me gritas o me golpeas si algo no te parece… yo… a veces te he esperado con mucha ilusión y tú no me tomas en cuenta, a menos que haya alguien en medio. Cuando Kenshin estuvo en casa, compartiste más conmigo que en los últimos seis meses. Papá, me obligaste a madurar lejos de ti… yo te seguiría si tanto lo quieres, pero lo que quiero yo es quedarme con él. Me ha propuesto matrimonio y me acabo de dar cuenta que es lo que quiero.-

Un poco impresionado, Kojiro miró a Kaoru como si fuera otra persona. Ella le habló calmada, tranquila, no hecha un manojo de nervios, o llorando o gritando. Kaoru le enrostró todas sus culpas y aunque lo hizo antes, en ese momento le dolió no haber sido mejor padre con ella. Pero estas cosas no las iba a reconocer así como así. Meditaría sobre ellas en soledad.

-Haz lo que quieras. El libro de familia está en mi cuarto.

Dicho esto, Kojiro le arrojó a Kaoru unas llaves y desapareció al bajar hacia el tren subterráneo.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Sanosuke llegó tarde a casa tras una cita fallida con una secretaria. Allí se encontró a Kenshin con Kaoru en sus brazos. Estaban muy contentos y muy acomodados sobre un montón de cojines, frente al televisor.

-Lo mejor será casarnos cuanto antes, de modo que puedas usar tu nombre de casada en el hospital y en los exámenes que tengan que hacerte. Sería deshonroso si no.-

-Puedo ir a buscar el libro de mi familia a casa mientras tanto.- dijo Kaoru.

-No es necesario que vayas sola. ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos en tu municipio? Puedes pedirle a Megumi que sea nuestra testigo. Yo le pediré a Sanosuke e invitaré a mi primo.-

-Me encanta la idea de ser tu testigo, amigo mío, pero supongo que… y no es que los esté echando, pero… ustedes necesitan un hogar propio.-

Sanosuke los miró un rato cuchichear entre ellos. Esos dos sin duda tenían algo especial entre ellos. Algo que no era "normal". Querían estar juntos, no por la presión social de estar embarazados o porque había que casarse porque era lo debido entre personas de su edad. Ellos realmente querían pasar el resto de su vida el uno al lado del otro. Eran muy ingenuos al pensar que ese tipo de amor tan… "occidental" podía durar siempre o que no se desgastaría con el paso de los años o el trabajo que les daría el niño que venía en camino, sin embargo… por Kami! Él también quería algo así.

-Amigo Kenshin, además, hay algo que quiero comentarte.- dijo al cabo de un rato.- Ha venido el dueño de la cadena "Puerto Osaka" para hacerme una oferta por mi restaurante. Dijo que vendría en dos semanas más para ver qué pienso.-

Kenshin se quedó de una pieza. Kaoru no entendía mucho y Kenshin le aclaró.

-Es la cadena de restaurantes más importante de la zona central de Japón. Es… un tremendo honor que una empresa de tal nivel fije sus ojos en nuestro restaurante.-

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Tras una semana, Kenshin y Kaoru estuvieron listos para casarse. Él, cómo único sobreviviente de su familia, guardaba celosamente el libro de ésta, envuelta en un tejido que hizo su madre alguna vez, y así, junto a Kaoru y sus amigos Sanosuke y Megumi, se acercaron al municipio a realizar el trámite por lo civil.

Les dieron un formulario que debieron llenar y firmar con sus sellos respectivos. Megumi y Sano debieron declarar mediante otro formulario, que no había impedimentos para su matrimonio, como que Kaoru era mayor de 16 para poder casarse. Finalmente, con una enorme sonrisa, llegaron al párrafo en que se pedía especificar el nombre que llevaría su nueva familia.

-Himura.- dijo Kaoru mirando a Kenshin.- Quiero pensar que tu estilo de familia nos hará felices.-

Kenshin estampó su apellido en el campo en blanco y finalmente entregaron estos datos al funcionario a cargo.

-Les felicito y les indico que su Libro de Familia llegará a la dirección especificada dentro de una semana, junto con los certificados correspondientes. Que la buenafortuna les sonría.-

Kenshin y Kaoru salieron contentos del municipio, junto a sus amigos. Era 8 de Noviembre, una fecha que Kaoru atesoraría por siempre en su memoria.

Afuera, una figura conocida para ella, con un enorme ramo de flores, se paseaba nerviosa. Kaoru sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al reconocerlo. Y sintió deseos de llorar al notar que se había puesto su terno más elegante.

-¿Papá?

Se acercó con cautela, soltándose de Kenshin. Kojiro se veía un poco complicado.

-Quería desearte felicidad en este paso que has dado. Hubiera… querido hacerlo en otras circunstancias como tu graduación pero… te quiero.

Kaoru entonces cayó en cuenta del gran detalle que se estaba perdiendo. Era martes… día de escuela. Su padre había tenido que pedir permiso para venir ese día a acompañarla.

Nunca antes había hecho eso, desde que su madre murió.

Se dejó abrazar y aunque no quería, derramó un par de lágrimas.

-Ese novio tuyo me insistió para que viniera a estar contigo. Kaoru, creo que después de todo, elegiste bien.- le dijo Kojiro al soltarla y entregarle sus flores. Kenshin se acercó a saludar a su suegro, y luego todos los demás. Le presentó a su primo, Hideaki y notó, un poco extrañado, que Sanosuke no se despegaba del lado de Megumi.

Recordó que él en alguna ocasión le habló de sus aventuras de muchacho, y una de ellas, era la de cierta vecina un par de años mayor que él, que adoraba molestar. Pero no creía que pudiera ser ella… ¿O sí?

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Kojiro no puso problemas en que la feliz pareja pasara unos días en su casa, y a Sano no le molestó que Kenshin se tomara ese tiempo. Cuando los certificados del matrimonio llegaron y todo eso, Kenshin llevó a Kaoru al médico a certificar su embarazo, y allí le hicieron una primera ecografía para determinar el tiempo del bebé.

-El embrión mide 15 milímetros. Esto es consistente con la fecha que me entregó de su última regla. Tiene ocho semanas justas. Debe cuidarse mucho este mes que comienza es complicado ante el riesgo de un aborto espontáneo, pero llegando al tercer mes su bebé podrá desarrollarse sin problemas y usted hacer una vida normal.

La asistente del ecógrafo imprimió unos papeles y un disco cd, por si Kaoru quisiera compartir las primeras imágenes de su hijo con alguien más.

-Creo que a Sanosuke le gustaría verlas.- dijo Kenshin a su lado. Quiso gritar de emoción cuando por unos breves segundos, él y Kaoru pudieron escuchar el corazón de su pequeño latiendo vigoroso y rápido, a todo volumen.

"Este debe ser el sonido de Dios en nosotros" pensó Kenshin.

Kaoru salió de allí directo a la doctora que seguiría su caso. Ella estudió los papeles y las fotos del ecógrafo.

-Hasta ahora todo va perfectamente. Le recetaré ácido fólico para fortalecer el desarrollo neuronal en su bebé. Evite los lugares donde las personas fumen, no beba alcohol… fuera de eso, su organismo es joven y fuerte, todo debería salir bien. Ahora le daré la fecha posible de parto: veamos… según esto, debería ser en Julio, el día 8. Por cierto, aquí tiene, debe ponerlo en su cartera cuando use el transporte público.-

Kaoru recibió un gracioso llavero, bastante grande, que decía "Estoy embarazada". Kenshin miró a la doctora con curiosidad.

-En nuestra cultura miramos mucho al suelo al sentarnos, rara vez levantamos la vista hacia quien está de pie junto a nosotros. Tampoco las mujeres pedimos el asiento de modo verbal y el embarazo a las asiáticas no se nos nota hasta muy avanzado. Pero no es bueno que una mujer embarazada viaje de pie, porque con el tiempo hay algunas molestias que hacen necesario el sentarse. Kaoru, si pones esto en tu cartera, las personas lo verán a esa altura y te cederán el asiento. No olvides llevarlo, es muy efectivo.

Kenshin y Kaoru salieron felices del hospital ese día. Ya eran una familia, y ahora tocaba ir a la escuela de Kaoru a ver qué podían hacer para que no perdiera el año escolar.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Sanosuke había llegado de visita a la casa Himura, pero al parecer aún no llegaban. Dentro del patio vislumbró a Negura y Buranko dormir enroscados uno contra el otro. Le hizo gracia ver que juntos hacían una suerte de Ying-Yang y en eso, Megumi repentinamente se encontró a su lado.

-Venía a ver a Kaoru para saber cómo estaba y me encuentro contigo. Qué fastidio.-

-No me mostraste los dientes durante el papeleo del matrimonio.-

-No iba a echarle a perder su día a Kaoru peleando contigo. Estaba muy feliz ese día. Creo… que es una chica afortunada.

-Pues pienso lo mismo de mi amigo.

Negura bostezó, llamando la atención de Megumi. La enfermera los miró por un rato y de pronto, a Sanosuke le pareció que ella se sentía como él.

-¿Y tienes novio?-

Megumi miró a Sanosuke con un poco de enojo.

-Arruinas mi juventud y luego esperas que te conteste algo tan personal como eso?

-Vamos, Megumi, somos adultos… he madurado y no me divierte gastarle bromas a la gente.-

-Pues no. Estoy sola. Como recordarás, mi último novio resultó ser un maldito hijo de la gran perra y encima pedófilo.

-Vaya, muchacha… pero eso fue hace varios años. Habrás salido con alguien en el intertanto.

El clima estaba agradable. Megumi se relajó. Había crecido jugando con Sanosuke en el barrio.

-Un par de veces, pero… supongo que me arruinaste para esas cosas, después de todo.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo?

-Pues… aunque me gastabas bromas y quería estrangularte la mitad del tiempo… era divertido después de todo. Cuando salía con alguien, esperaba un intento de broma, un chiste, o algo. Al final dejé de pensar en esas cosas, porque soy una enfermera y me debo a mis pacientes.

-Bueno… ya que estamos en esas… - dijo Sanosuke apoyándose en la reja de la casa, sin dejar de mirar a las mascotas de los Himura.- Pues… tú también me arruinaste. Las chicas no toleran las bromas, ni las cosquillas ni nada de eso. Cuando se enfadan conmigo es en serio y no vuelven más… y comprendí que en realidad tampoco me interesa hacerles travesuras porque la única que me gustaba estaba muy lejos de mi alcance. Supongo que es tarde para decirlo, pero la única forma de acercarme a ti sin que se notara lo mucho que me gustabas era siendo desagradable contigo, y lamento si te hice sufrir por mis maldades, pero era joven e inmaduro. Era lo único que se me ocurría para que me miraras.

Megumi miró a Sanosuke notando su porte y atractivo. Parecía que había ensanchado el doble con los años a la altura de los hombros. Poco quedaba del muchacho flacucho que gustaba de decirle anciana o engreída.

Suspiró. Odiaba reconocer que a pesar de los malos ratos, todo eso le gustaba.

-Sanosuke Sagara.-

-Ehh?

-Eres un idiota.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Más trámites. Ahora, el tutor legal de Kaoru en la escuela era su esposo, Kenshin Himura. Pero si Kaoru seguía estudiando, con ciertas condiciones, Kenshin debía quedarse con ella.

-Viajar dentro del día a Tokio ida y vuelta es agotador.- le explicó Kenshin a Sano.- Pero mi trabajo, después de todo, creo que puedo realizarlo sin problemas sólo un par de días a la semana. De ese modo, dejo a Kaoru sola dos días y puedo acompañarla el resto de la semana.-

Kaoru dormía una siesta en su dormitorio, pues pasaba con un sueño agotador durante todo el día, y Kenshin bebía un poco de sake para calentar el cuerpo.

-De eso venía a hablarte, amigo. He decidido que quiero regresar a mi pueblo natal. Me di cuenta de que aquí están mis raíces, el día que viniste a casarte. Quiero vender el restaurante, restituirte tu dinero e inventar un negocio juntos. Ya sabes. Tú y yo somos como un matrimonio en sí desde que nos conocimos. Como Don Quijote y Sancho Panza, como Sherlock Holmes y el doctor Watson. Como Ryan y Wilfred, como… no sé como expresártelo.-

-Ya entendí.- dijo Kenshin repentinamente complacido.

-Esta zona es residencial neta, hay pocos lugares de entretención, por lo que hay que viajar al municipio del lado. Si instalamos un restaurante aquí, cerca de la carretera, nos puede ir muy bien. Lo tengo todo pensado… -

Sanosuke sacó una libreta y empezó a recitar sus apuntes. A Kenshin, definitivamente le gustó.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Volver a la escuela no fue fácil para Kaoru. Su cuerpo, que tenía un trabajo sobrehumano creando y protegiendo una nueva vida, estaba muy cansado. Se quedó dormida un par de veces en clases, y varias veces durante los recreos. Sus amigas la cuidaban en esos momentos y estaban todas muy emocionadas con la idea de que serían las tías de su bebé. Por otro lado, al correrse la voz de que la muchacha estaba embarazada, tuvo que soportar un cierto bulling hacia ella, como comentarios despectivos, del tipo del que era una chica fácil, que era una ramera y que el colegio debió haberla echado en cuanto se enteraron de esa vergüenza en vez de premiarla permitiéndole seguir.

Kaoru estaba muy sensible y Kenshin la notó muy afligida un día.

-Sabíamos que sería difícil si querías seguir en la escuela. Kaoru, es sólo por unos meses más.

Kaoru sólo asentía, pero Kenshin supo que sus palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto en ellas.

-Nuestro matrimonio por lo civil fue apresurado, pero podemos planificar un enlace como esos que salen en los doramas que tanto te gustan, e invitar sólo a tus amigas y las personas que quieras. ¿Te gusta la idea? Hagámoslo pronto, antes que tu pancita empiece a notarse más… y ahora que lo pienso, tengo un lugar que sugerirte para el enlace.

Kenshin dio en el clavo. Fiestas y vestidos, no había mejor manera de animar a una mujer que con esa simple combinación. Kaoru no se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

La fecha quedó fijada para el 10 de Diciembre. A pesar de la premura con que hicieron todo y que ya era una característica de su relación, pudieron venir las amigas de Kaoru y algunos de sus profesores, además de su padre, Megumi y las adorables amigas de ésta. Por el lado de Kenshin vinieron sus primos, sus tíos y por supuesto, Sanosuke como padrino.

Se realizó un oficio religioso en su playa. La entrada a la cueva que daba acceso a la playa fue decorada con velitas durante su recorrido para que los invitados caminaran cómodamente a través de ella. Las compañeras de Kaoru se tomaron lo de la decoración en serio y colocaron cintas de color blanco y flores por todos lados. Kaoru perdió el aliento al ver esto y agradeció al director de la escuela darle esa oportunidad de vivir sus últimos días de escuela junto a esas mujeres tan maravillosas.

Su padre la acompañó del brazo para entregarla a Kenshin, mientras Yahiko, el muchacho al que Kaoru daba clases de reforzamiento, tocaba en un teclado que imitaba el sonido fiel de un piano, la marcha nupcial. Habían optado por una boda sencilla a la usanza occidental, pensando en ahorrar un poco para su bebé.

Kenshin la esperaba al pie de un improvisado altar, donde un sacerdote los esperaba.

Kaoru se sentía feliz de estar viviendo todas esas cosas. Enamorado hasta la punta del pelo, Kenshin la miraba avanzar hacia él con la esperanza y la convicción de cumplir todas esas promesas que le haría, a esa maravillosa mujer que vestida completamente de blanco, venía a darle el sí.

Sanosuke les entregó la caja con los anillos cuando fue solicitada. Emocionada, Kaoru miró la alianza dorada deslizarse por su dedo mientras Kenshin recitaba sus promesas.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

La recepción se hizo en un local que Sanosuke había adquirido recientemente, pues tras el terremoto, los dueños volaron de allí. Lo acondicionaron justo a tiempo para la fiesta, porque Sano y dos chef más se ocuparon del menú del banquete.

La fiesta fue sumamente amena y Kenshin tuvo gratos momentos junto a su familia que acogió a Kaoru como una más. Se sacaron muchas fotos y rieron y bailaron. Comieron mucho y la comida gustó a todos por igual. Sanosuke sonreía, porque supo que ese matrimonio era perfecto para dar a conocer lo que él ofrecería en su nuevo restaurante.

Cuando Kaoru regresó a la escuela el lunes, no hubo otro comentario que el de su enlace. Sus amigas le pidieron enseñarle el anillo una y otra vez, más cuando notaron que adentro estaba grabado : Kenshin y Kaoru Himura.

El bulling siguió un poco, pero las amigas de Kaoru cerraron un fuerte círculo en torno a ella para cuidarla, de modo que nadie pudiera molestarla. El premio llegó cuando, al cuarto mes, las invitó a su casa para ver el nuevo video de su bebé creciendo.

-Es una niña.- dijo Kaoru, y sus amigas chillaron de emoción.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Enero, 2012

Kenshin estaba a cargo de todo el papeleo para crear la nueva empresa de Sagara y Himura asociados. Todo salió bien y luego se fue a ver cómo iba el logo que estaban instalando frente a la puerta grande del local.

Sanosuke salió bastante contento.

-Tengo el permiso de sanidad, del municipio y todos los demás que necesitamos. ¿Qué te parece empezar en Febrero? –

-Una fecha muy buena. Por cierto, Sano, Kaoru me envió a hablar contigo. Dice que no le ve caso a que viajes entre Tokio y este lugar todos los días, que te vengas a vivir a nuestra casa. Que si tú me acogiste una vez, ella quiere devolverte la mano. Dice que así estarás menos cansado para buscar aquí un hogar, o recuperar el tuyo, porque dice que corre el rumor de que el vecino se quiere ir.

-Jajajaja, amigo, te cobraré la palabra. Mañana mismo veré los arreglos para trasladarme.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Los días y los meses pasaron y muchas cosas también. Kaoru pudo graduarse con excelentes notas y una hoja de vida casi impecable. Casi, porque una muchacha se burló de su bebé y Kaoru no pudo permitirlo, asi que le dio un puñetazo en la nariz. La psicóloga del establecimiento abogó para que no la echaran, porque después de todo estaba embarazada y sus reacciones eran bien hormonales. Además, había varios testigos no amigos de Kaoru, que vieron la discusión y dijeron que el insulto que lanzó la muchacha ameritaba expulsarla a ella por albergar ese tipo de sentimientos.

Otro que dio la lata fue el muchacho que pretendía a Kaoru. Cuando notó que la joven estaba casada con el marica, cayó en cuenta de la trampa que el pelirrojo le había tendido para que no se acercara más a ella. Pero después de la segunda paliza que le metió Kenshin sin contemplaciones, entendió el mensaje y no la molestó nunca más.

El padre de Kaoru mejoró sus relaciones con ella. Tal vez nunca lograría ser el hombre afectuoso que ella soñaba, pero notaba sus esfuerzos para complacerla, y eso era sumamente importante. Pasaron la navidad juntos y el fin de año y los 3 días de fiesta y descanso después de eso. Viajaron en el auto de Kenshin a un lugar especial donde había mucha nieve y aguas termales.

Sanosuke se mudó con Kenshin y Kaoru y no sucedió nada especial durante su convivencia. A Sano le gustó eso de tener mascotas y pasear en compañía de ellas y su oportunidad llegó el día que rescató un perro de la calle recién atropellado. Un poco torpe, se lo llevó a Megumi que era doctora y podría curarlo.

-Soy una enfermera, tarado, no doctora.

-Lo que sea, salva al perro y seré todo tuyo.

Megumi estabilizó la pata del perro y antes que se alejara de nuevo, Sanosuke le dio un beso.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Kaoru cumplió 7 meses de embarazo y con Kenshin, fueron a sentarse bajo las sakuras. Kojiro llegó puntual al encuentro y Sanosuke junto a Megumi. Buranko y Negura se entretuvieron jugando con Boo, el perrito cocker spaniel de Sanosuke que llevaba un gracioso collar plateado con forma de hueso donde se leía su nombre.

Las cosas evolucionaban tranquilamente luego del torbellino de los tres primeros meses desde que se conocieran Kenshin y Kaoru hasta que se casaron. Pero esa tranquilidad gustaba a ambos. De alguna manera, sentían que sus vidas eran mejor ahora que tenían algo especial que nadie lograba entender del todo, porque también había afectado a sus más cercanos. No era sólo que Sanosuke hubiera encontrado pareja en una antigua vecina, o que el padre de Kaoru se reencantara con esto de ser padre para llenar su vida. Era algo que hacía felices a todos los que los vieran paseando por la calle, y riendo entre ellos de sus chistes y recuerdos en común. Sanosuke había contado a Tomoe lo contento que estaba Kenshin y la joven decidió enviarle una nota deseándole todo lo mejor del mundo, porque se lo merecía.

Después de las sakuras, Sanosuke tuvo una fuerte discusión con Megumi. Y antes de terminar, él le dijo que él también quería algo como lo que tenía su amigo y por un momento había pensado que podía ser ella la que lo convirtiera en un hombre más feliz, porque él se comprometería con todo a tenerla contenta y a cocinarle gratis porque las sopas instantáneas eran horrendas. Nadie supo cómo, pero ese discurso hizo click en la cabecita de la enfermera… a ella también le gustaban las historias de amor con finales felices. Se comprometieron para Diciembre del 2012.

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Naoko nació un soleado 6 de Julio. Y mientras Kaoru descansaba del parto, una enfermera le pasó la nena a Kenshin. Este se sentía intimidado por esa pequeña imitación de su Kaoru; sentía que la rompería si la tomaba muy brusco y de pronto la tuvo entre sus brazos. La bebé abrió sus enormes ojos grises y los clavó en la mirada violeta de su padre.

Luego pegó un bostezo y se durmió apaciblemente sobre él. Y con ese acto tan simple, enamoró a su padre para siempre, de un modo absoluto e incondicional.

-¿Cierto que es hermosa?- dijo Kaoru soñolienta.

-Es la más bella, la más preciosa que he visto en mi vida. Es tan perfecta y sus dedos… ¡Oh, Kaoru! ¡Trae las uñas largas! Y tiene unos ojos… -

-El color se definirá en un par de semanas. Quizá sea violeta como los tuyos, o negros como los míos.-

-Pues claramente es una morena como tú.-

Kaoru vio a su esposo y su hija cerca del ventanal. Repentinamente se sintió completa.

-Nunca más estaré sola.- murmuró.

Kenshin se acercó a la joven.

-Tu padre viene en camino a verte.

Kaoru estiró los brazos y con cierto desgano, Kenshin le entregó a la nena. Se sentó sobre la cama. También se sentía un hombre completo mirando a su familia, a sus dos bonitas.

-Kaoru?-

-Si?

-Te amo.-

#-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-####-#

Fin acto ocho

Tú eres mi sueño

Fin Bonita

Diciembre 8, 2011.

Notas de Autora:

Finalmente acabamos por aquí, y les quería contar que dejamos hasta aquí a esta pareja. Me gustó poner un poco de Sano y Megumi… me entretuve con este final.

Les quería contar que hoy celebro 4 años desde que me casé por la iglesia (el 6 por el civil) y si no fuera porque me vino la regla y me siento de la patada, hinchada, acalorada y me duele la cintura a horrores, saldría por ahí. El calor inhumano que hace en Santiago de Chile no ayuda a que me sienta mejor, físicamente. Supongo que en cuanto suba esto, correré a darme una ducha. Por suerte, estas molestias sólo duran un día.

Me sorprendió descubrir que en Japón, casarse es un trámite… pues un mero trámite. Digo… acá uno saca una hora como con un mes de anticipación, luego hay que ir una semana antes del matrimonio con los testigos a asegurar que son los definitivos y después, recién entonces uno se casa y desde luego, con un juez que nos lee todos nuestros derechos y deberes. Pero en fin, es divertido descubrir esas cosas.

No estoy segura que permitan a una estudiante embarazada seguir sus estudios… pero para efectos de la ficción y para hacer a Kaoru feliz, la dejé. Espero que este final les haya gustado y ya me despido. Les pido una disculpa por no contestar a sus reviews ahorita… y gracias, muchas gracias a todas las amigas que colaboran en el face de Kaoru Kamiya.

Un beso a todas!


End file.
